No estás solo
by Etnie
Summary: Bella y Edward se conocen en una "cita a ciegas" organizada por Alice y Jasper. En ese momento sus vidas cambian para siempre. El resumen es muy malo... Todos humanos.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola!

Bueno no tenía pensado escribir más de un fanfic a la vez, pero esta idea llevaba metida en mi cabeza algún tiempo, y no veía como conectarla con "Algo para recordar" así que decidí dejarlo para escribirlo cuando acabará con esa primera historia, pero ayer soñé con este primer capítulo (más o menos) y decidí que debía escribirlo.

Como ya sabemos todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, quizás los modifique un poco, y todo son humanos.

El resumen es muy malo, pero teniendo en cuenta que solo tengo pensados este prólogo y el primer capítulo... pues no sabía que poner, y lo que he puesto básicamente resume lo poquito que tengo planea para dejar encauzada la historia.

"M"... porque en fin, son Bella y Edward y ya sabemos que acabará siendo M, jejejeje

Mi prioridad será "Algo para recordar" y la traducción que estoy haciendo de "Total Eclipse of the Heart" the Ashell-13.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

***PRÓLOGO***

**BPOV**

Aún me pregunto como ha conseguido convencerme.

No espera, si lo sé, es Alice, y Alice SIEMPRE consigue lo que quiere. Y es que si no es por las buenas es por las malas. A pesar de ser tan pequeña da realmente miedo cuando se enfada, así que es mejor no llevarle la contraria.

Alice y yo nos conocimos el primer día de clase del jardín de infancia. Lo recuerdo claramente, Jaime Powell, me quitó la pintura con la que estaba coloreando un dibujo y yo me quedé inmóvil mirando como él seguía pintando con _mi_ pintura. Jaime Powell era un niño enorme teniendo en cuenta que solo tenía 5 años, aparentaba por lo menos 8, que iba a decirle, yo la debilucha y torpe Bella Swan… y entonces la pequeña Alice Brown le quitó la pintura de las manos y me lo dio.

-Ella la estaba usando, coge otra. – dijo mirándole fijamente. Jaime Powell volvió a quitarme la pintura y siguió a lo suyo - ¿Perdona? Te he dicho que la está usando ella – dijo saltándole encima.

La Srta. Andrews tuvo que pedir ayuda al bedel para separarles.

Pero yo recupere mi pintura y Alice y yo fuimos inseparables desde aquel día.

Alice mejoro con los años, llegó un momento en que dejó de tener que pasar a los puños, claro que le precedía la fama, todo el mundo sabía que era mejor no meterse con Alice Brown.

Y es por eso por lo que estoy yendo de camino a una encerrona.

Alice lleva varios meses saliendo con un chico, Jasper, al que no conozco, en parte porque nuestros horarios de clase no coinciden y a parte yo tengo un trabajo después de la universidad. Alice estudia decoración y yo filología inglesa, mis clases empiezan temprano y ella entra más tarde, cuando ella sale, yo ya estoy en mi trabajo, y para colmo Jasper al parecer tiene el mismo horario que yo, o más o menos, y también trabaja después de clase, con lo que Alice ha estado los últimos meses dividiendo su tiempo libre entre nosotros dos, y aunque ha intentado presentarnos en un par de ocasiones siempre surgía algún imprevisto.

Lo más fuerte es que Jasper ha estado en nuestro piso cuando yo estaba, algún fin de semana cuando volvían de fiesta y yo estaba estudiando o trabajando en algún texto en mi cuarto, o yo llegaba después de estar en alguna fiesta o algo. Pero digamos que Alice y Jasper tienen una relación muy física que no tengo ganas de ver, ya es suficiente oírles… en fin, por lo menos se que Alice es completamente feliz con él.

Y hoy, hay una fiesta en "El 28", un bar de copas cerca del campus, y tanto Jasper como yo podemos ir. No es que no me apetezca conocerle, ya tengo curiosidad, es que al parecer Jasper también va a venir con su compañero de piso, y Alice opina que somos perfectos el uno para el otro, y eso… _es_ una encerrona, porque en estos momentos no quiero nada con nadie. Claro que Alice tenía respuesta para eso.

-No te estoy diciendo que te tengas que casar con él, pero te caerá genial, sois muy parecidos, en serio, te gustará.

Así que aquí estaba conduciendo en dirección a "El 28" con Alice sentada en el asiento del copiloto, estaba inquieta.

-¿Qué te preocupa más, qué no le caiga bien a Jasper o que él no me caiga bien a mi? – la mire de reojo. Alice miraba su regazo.

-Que no te guste a ti. Se que a él le gustarás, tu Bella eres más… "selectiva", quizás… no sé.

-No creo que me vaya a caer mal, ya lo verás.

Cuando entramos en el bar, Alice en seguida dijo que ya le había visto, la seguí entre la gente.

-¡Jasper! – Alice se tiró literalmente a su cuello y se abrazaron.

-Tu debes ser Bella – dijo Jasper tendiéndome la mano para que se la estrechara. Era muy alto, rubio, unos ojos azul grisáceos muy penetrantes y era muy apuesto. Estreché su mano con decisión y me sonrió.

-Encantada de conocerte por fin.

-Jasper, ¿dónde está…?

-Tenía que terminar unas cosas, pero vendrá, me lo ha prometido.

La siguiente canción era lenta. Me fijé en como bailaban lentamente, y abrazados. Jasper apoyaba su barbilla ligeramente en su barbilla.

Decidí ir a por otra cerveza. Cuando me levanté y di media vuelta para ir hacía la barra me encontré de frente con el cuerpo de alguien. Perdí el equilibrio y me tambaleé hacia atrás, pero me sujeto por lo brazos.

-Lo siento – dijo la voz más increíble - ¿estás bien?  
-Si, si… - me soltó y le miré a la cara, para encontrarme con los ojos verdes más intensos que había visto nunca.


	2. A Ciegas

**Capítulo 1 – A Ciegas**

**EPOV**

Cuando entré en el bar, no reconocí la canción que sonaba. Mire alrededor hasta que localice a Jasper en una mesa. Tenía el brazo sobre una chica menuda, de pelo oscuro y corto, Alice. Jasper hablaba de Alice constantemente. Le conozco desde los 10 años y nunca una chica le había dado tan fuerte. Así que Jasper tenía mucho interés en que la conociera, pero por un motivo u otro aún no lo habíamos hecho. Hasta hoy. He estado a punto de no venir de todas formas. En ese momento cambió la canción y pude ver como Alice dio un salto y se puso de pie tirando de Jasper hacía la zona donde la gente bailaba, mientras hablaba con la otra chica que estaba con ellos. Estaba sentada de espaldas a mí y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta. Está negó con la cabeza a lo que Alice le preguntó.

Y es ella es el motivo por el que he estado a punto de no venir. Jasper lleva semanas intentando quedar conmigo y con Alice para que nos conozcamos. Pero en fin, las clases, los exámenes y las prácticas no me dejan casi tiempo ni para respirar. De hecho tengo un examen, el lunes y no debería estar aquí, pero el "Edward es viernes, y llevas sin salir de esas cuatro paredes semanas, por favor, esta vez no cuela".

En fin, le prometí que vendría, pero tenía que acabar de estudiar al menos el tema que tenía entre manos, así que iría más tarde, accedió y entonces me lo dijo.

_*Unas horas antes*_

-¿Por cierto no te importa que este la mejor amiga de Alice también?

-No

-Genial. Alice dice que os llevareis muy bien – Jasper sonrió.

-No me gusta esa sonrisa, Jasper. – Se echo a reír - Además si ella ni siquiera me conoce.

-Pero le he hablado de ti, y es muy receptiva, dice que esta segura al 100% de que os llevaréis genial.

-No estaréis organizando una "cita a ciegas"

-Por favor Edward, en serio crees que yo haría eso – le levanté una ceja – además tu solito te vales de sobra para conseguir ligues cuando sales, para que voy a organizarte una "cita a ciegas".

-Jasper…

-Lo has prometido… no te vas a rajar ahora.

-Está bien…

Así que he estado dándole vueltas, y no iba a venir, incluso llegue a escribir el mensaje que le iba a mandar al móvil. Pero al final decidí hacerlo, en fin, Jasper quería que conociera a Alice y a saber cuando iba a tener otra ocasión. Y esta chica, en fin, estaba en mi misma situación, ¿no? Y tampoco creo que sea tan horrible…

Me quedé un rato a lado de la puerta observando como Jasper y Alice bailaban. A Jasper se le veía muy feliz. Me alegro por él. Después de un rato dirigí mi mirada hacía la amiga de Alice, ella les miraba también, miró el móvil en un par de ocasiones y también el reloj. Entonces se giró y miró un rato por el resto del bar. Me quedé petrificado, había algo en ella que me dejó helado. Era… perfecta. La canción cambió, y me puse nervioso, probablemente después de bailar durante dos canciones Jasper y Alice volverían con ella. La canción que sonaba ahora era lenta, mire a Jasper y Alice, que bailan abrazados ajenos al resto del mundo. Decidí acercarme entonces.

Cuando estaba ya cerca de ella y me preparé para saludarle, se levantó y se giró chocando conmigo, se tambaleó hacía atrás, la sujete por los brazos para que no cayera. Mierda.

-Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

-Si, si… - la solté y entonces me miró. Sus ojos, marrones y penetrantes, me atravesaron.

-Perdona – se ruborizó. Nos mirábamos fijamente.

-Bueno creo que ya no va a hacer falta que os presente – Oí decir a Jasper entre risas – Edward ella es Bella.

-Encantado - dije tendiéndole la mano. Bella, en efecto, el nombre perfecto. Ella simplemente sonrió mientras. Cuando nuestras manos se juntaron, literalmente saltaron chispas, ella lo notó también porque se soltó inmediatamente y miró su mano fijamente.

-¡Edward tenía tantas ganas de conocerte! – Alice me abrazó. Mire a Jasper que me guiño un ojo.

-Ya era hora si – dije sonriéndole – Creo que ibas a algún lado – dije dirigiéndome a Bella.

-Si… bueno… - ella miró a Alice, pude notar que esa mirada significaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba – iba a por otra cerveza.

-¿Te acompaño?- dijo Alice.

-Si – Bella pasó por delante de mí y cogió a Alice de la mano y las dos se encaminaron hacía la barra.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – dijo Jasper

-No tengo ni idea – los dos nos reímos y no sentamos. Miré hacia la barra y observe a Bella, ella y Alice hablaban, parecía que discutían. Miré a Jasper.

-¿Le has hecho algo?

-¿Qué?

-A Bella, parece disgustada… - dijo mirándome. Volví a mirar hacía allí. Alice miraba a Bella y esta miraba hacia la barra dándonos la espalda. Alice miro hacia nosotros. El camarero puso 4 cervezas en la barra y Alice cogió dos, le dijo a Bella algo y empezó a caminar hacía nosotros de nuevo.

-Si no hemos ni hablado, se ha chocado conmigo, eso es todo – Jasper sonrió y se echo a reír - ¿Qué?

-Nada, es que recuerdo que Alice me ha dicho en más de una ocasión que Bella se tropezaba con todo – sonreí.

-Jasper no te rías de la pobre chica.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – dijo Alice sentándose al lado de Jasper.

-Nada, cariño – dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

En ese momento Bella se sentó a mi lado y puso una cerveza delante de mío.

-Gracias – dije sonriéndole. Me sonrió.

-La próxima ronda la pago yo – dijo Jasper.

-Ya has pagado dos – dijeron las dos chicas a la vez.

-Entonces la pagará él – Jasper me señaló con el dedo. Yo asentí.

Estuvimos hablando animadamente durante un par de horas. Bueno en realidad Bella habló poco parecía incómoda, y pronto dijo que ya no iba a beber más. Alice la fulminó con la mirada.

-Bella, acompáñame al baño.

-Acabas de ir.

-Pues quiero ir otra vez – dijo poniéndose en pie y en un tono que dejaba bien claro que no era una sugerencia. Jasper y yo miramos a Bella. Esta miraba fijamente a Alice.

-No

-Bien como quieras – dijo Alice sin sentarse - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – dijo levantando la voz, aunque la música hizo que pasará desapercibido para el resto de gente que estaba alrededor. Jasper y yo miramos a Alice y después a Bella, que seguía mirando a Alice. Bella se puso en pie.

-Edward – dijo sin dejar de mirar a Alice – siento todo esto. Perdóname tú también, Jasper, pero me voy – Jasper y yo nos levantamos inmediatamente… ¿Qué esta pasando? – todo esto es un estúpido plan de Alice, y en fin, no tengo ganas de jugar, lo siento.

-¿Qué…? – empezó a decir Jasper, mientras Bella cogía su chaqueta y su bolso

-Bella no me cree cuando le digo que esto no es una "cita a ciegas" – Miré a Jasper él me miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Bella, si Alice ni siquiera conocía a Edward, nunca le había visto… ¿Cómo…? - empezó a decir Jasper.

-Jasper no hace falta que me defiendas, deja que se vaya… - Alice se sentó, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró hacia otro lado. Cuando me quise dar cuanta Bella ya iba de camino a la puerta. Jasper y yo nos miramos. Jasper se sentó al lado de Alice.

-Alice cielo… no… - Jasper miro hacía Bella – Alice… se va…

-Es una cabezota – Jasper volvió a mirárme

-¿Haz algo? – me dijo

-¿Qué?

-Se va a marchar

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-¿Impedírselo?

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Edward! – puse los ojos en blanco y me di media vuelta y salí caminando tras ella, la alcancé justo cuando su mano agarró la puerta, puse la mano sobre ella para impedir que la abriera.

-No te vayas – Bella no dejo de mirar su mano sobre el tirador de la puerta - ¿por favor?

Alguien abrió la puerta desde fuera para entrar y Bella aprovechó para salir. Yo lo hice tras ella.

-Bella, ¿por favor?

-No me digas que tu estas metido en el ajo, también

-¿Qué?… ¡No! – no me lo puedo creer - Cuando Jasper me lo dijo yo también lo pensé… vamos Bella… si realmente esa era lo que pretendían, no creo que lo hayan hecho con mala intención, ¿no es tu mejor amiga? – Bella me miraba fijamente, estaba enfadada, eso estaba claro.

-Lo siento. Tengo que irme – empezó a caminar buscando algo en el bolso. Suspiré. Camine detrás de ella y la agarré del brazo.

-Espera… por lo menos podrías hablarlo con ella ¿no?

-Ya lo he hecho, no es la primera vez que intenta algo parecido, ¿vale? Mira Edward, me estabas cayendo muy bien, en serio, no lo estropees. - la solté - Es mejor que me vaya. Espero que podamos vernos, en otras circunstancias. Ha sido un placer.

La deje marchar.

Cuando entre Alice y Jasper hablaban animadamente entre ellos y cuando me senté en la mesa se me quedaron mirando unos segundos.

-¿Y Bella? – dijo Alice.

-Se ha ido.

-Pero… - empezó a decir Alice

-Pero ¿qué? – contesté bruscamente

-Edward… - dijo Jasper

-Estaba en lo cierto, ¿no? – los dos callaron – no me lo puedo creer.

-Edward, en serio, los dos pensamos que era buena idea – empezó Jasper.

-¿Si?, pues evidentemente no…- dije señalando hacía la puerta - No creo que quiera volverme a ver… - cogí mi cerveza y di un trago. Cuando la deje de nuevo en la mesa los dos me miraban sonriendo - ¿Y ahora que? – Alice empezó a reírse saco una libreta de su bolso y anotó algo en un papel. Después lo arranco y me lo dio. Era un número de móvil - ¿Qué es esto?

-Ya sabes _lo que es_ – dijo Alice abrazando a Jasper – Te lo dije o no te lo dije.

-Si… pesada – resopló Jasper.

-Esperad un momento… - empecé a decir.

-¿Y no te dije que ella reaccionaria así?

-Pero… ¿qué?

-Edward, deja que pasen un par de días antes de llamarla, en realidad solo esta enfadada conmigo, y te puedo asegurar que en un par de días ya se le habrá pasado el enfado – me sonrió.

-Pero… ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero llamarla?

-¿No lo harás?

-Eh…

-¿Una chica nota esas cosas? Por eso Bella se ha mosqueado tanto, no solo porque se dio cuenta de lo que pretendíamos con todo esto, sino porque se dio cuenta de que tú no le dabas importancia y encima estabas bastante receptivo…

-¿Qué?, no, lo que pasa es que he bebido más de lo que debía.

-Si por eso dejó de beber ella… si Bella hubiese bebido lo que has bebido tú, probablemente seguiría ahí sentada.

Me levanté.

-Me voy. Mañana tengo que estudiar.

-Duerme bien – me dijo Jasper guiñándome un ojo.

-Ya hablaremos.

-Si ya… no me esperes levantado.

No me lo puedo creer… y lo peor es que no estoy enfadado. Mientras caminaba hacía casa metí el número de móvil en la memoria de mi teléfono. Espero que Alice tenga razón.


	3. A Ciegas 2

_¡Hola!_

_Casi todo este capítulo es el anterior, pero desde el punto de vista de Bella. Aviso que quizás Bella parezca un poco drástica al principio, pero sus motivos tendrá, ¿no? jejejeje_

* * *

_-Lo siento – dijo la voz más increíble - ¿estás bien?  
-Si, si… - me soltó y le miré a la cara, para encontrarme con los ojos verdes más intensos que había visto nunca._

**Capítulo 2 - A Ciegas (2)**

**BPOV**

-Perdona – Me quedé mirando al chico que tenía frente a mí. Era increíblemente guapo, nunca había visto a un chico así.

-Bueno creo que ya no va a hacer falta que os presente – Oí decir a Jasper entre risas – Edward ella es Bella.

-Encantado – Así que este es Edward, maldita seas Alice. Es una cita a ciegas, como lo sabía. Sonreí mientras le estrechaba la mano. Cuando nuestras manos se juntaron, una corriente eléctrica circuló por mis dedos, en serio lo digo sin exagerar, le solté la mano casi bruscamente, me quedé mirándome la mano, quizás el material de la silla haya cargado mi ropa con estática.

-¡Edward tenía tantas ganas de conocerte! – Alice le abrazó. Le pilló por sorpresa.

-Ya era hora si – dijo sonriéndole – Creo que ibas a algún lado – me miró. ¡Ay, Dios mío! Esa sonrisa es… Bella despierta. Alice te vas a enterar.

-Si… bueno… - miré a Alice, se que entendió a la perfección que necesitábamos hablar – iba a por otra cerveza.

- ¿Te acompaño?- dijo Alice arqueando una ceja. Claro que si, de esta no te escapas.

-Si – Agarré su mano y camine hacia la barra tirando de ella – ¡Alice no puedo creer que me hagas esto otra vez!

-¿Hacerte que?

-Es una cita a ciegas

-No, no lo es, ya te dije que no.

-Alice que nos conocemos.

-No lo es – suspiré. Según llegamos a la barra.

-¿Qué te pongo? - me dijo en camarero.

-Cuatro cervezas, por favor. – Miré a Alice de reojo - Alice, creí haberte dejado bien claro que no quiero salir con nadie durante un tiempo.

-Bella hace meses que Mike y tú…

-¿Y?

-Vamos, Bells…

-¿lo admites?

-Por supuesto que no, no es una cita a ciegas, como voy a organizarte una cita con un chico al que ni siquiera conozco – el camarero dejó las 4 cervezas en la barra y Alice cogió 2 mientras yo pagaba – No puedes negar que el chico está muy bien ¿verdad?, y seguro que es muy majo.

-Cállate…

-Te veo en la mesa.

No me lo puedo creer… Aún no entiendo porque Alice tiene tanto empeño en que salga con alguien. Esto se remonta a hace años, cuando ella empezó a salir con chicos siempre se las apañaba para que también saliera con alguno, en plan citas dobles, o a ciegas como esta… ¡Ay, Alice!

El último chico con el que estuve, Mike, era amigo del chico con el que salía Alice por aquel entonces, Tyler, y empezamos a salir porque Alice estaba totalmente convencida de que éramos perfectos el uno para el otro. Y en parte lo éramos, Mike, era claramente una versión masculina de mi persona, estudiábamos lo mismo, aunque él era un año mayor e iba a otras clases. Nos gustaban los mismos autores, los mismos libros, el mismo tipo de música, las mismas series de televisión… realmente Mike y yo seguiríamos juntos si no fuera porque Mike tenía novia. Una novia con la que llevaba saliendo unos 3 o 4 años, preferí no saber los detalles. Si, durante meses fui la otra sin saberlo. Y cuando lo descubrí rompimos. Me enteré poco después que él y su novia también habían roto poco tiempo después, el motivo fui yo, al parecer ella también se enteró, alguien pregunto por mí estando ella delante. Esto también fue el motivo por el que Alice rompió con Tyler, él sabía lo que estaba haciendo Mike y le guardo las espaldas.

Después de aquello le hice prometer a Alice que nunca más volvería a buscarme novio, si surgía bien, si no, ella no se metería en mis citas ni yo en las suyas. Y la verdad es que había ido bastante bien desde entonces, ella conoció a Jasper poco después, y yo he salido con un par de chicos, pero nunca nada serio.

Llegue a la mesa.

-Nada, cariño – dijo Jasper dándole un beso en la frente a Alice.

Me senté al lado de Edward y puse la cerveza delante de él.

-Gracias – me sonrió.

-La próxima ronda la pago yo – dijo Jasper.

-Ya has pagado dos – dijimos Alice y yo a la vez

-Entonces la pagará él – Jasper señaló a Edward. Él acepto.

¿He comentado que Alice habla sin parar? Pues Jasper también. Edward en cambio hablaba menos pero aún así de vez en cuando me preguntaba cosas. ¿Es qué no se daba cuenta de lo que él y yo estábamos haciendo aquí? Conteste siempre que se me pregunto algo, pero no pasó de ahí. Después de hora y media, la cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas, ya no se ni cuantas cervezas había tomado así que cuando Jasper pidió una más yo dije que no quería beber más. Alice me miró con mala cara y Jasper dijo algo de la resaca y Edward simplemente me sonrió ligeramente cuando le miré.

Poco después deje de prestar atención a lo que se hablaba en la mesa, y mire a la gente que había a nuestro alrededor y en la pista de baile.

-Bella, acompáñame al baño – oí decir a Alice, había cierto tono en enfado en su voz.

-Acabas de ir – dije sin tan siquiera mirarla.

-Pues quiero ir otra vez – se puso de pie. Estaba enfadada. La miré fijamente. Soy la única persona en el mundo que se ha enfrentado a Alice alguna vez, y sabe perfectamente que no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo.

-No.

-Bien como quieras – No se sentó - ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? – se estaba empezando a alterar. Me levanté, si me quedaba sentada Alice ganaría la batalla. Y en estos momentos la única forma de dejarle a Alice bien claro que no iba a dejar esto correr sin más era marcharme.

-Edward, siento todo esto – Alice me miro con esa mirada de odio tan intimidatoria - Perdóname tú también Jasper, pero me voy – Jasper y Edward se levantaron de golpee, debían estar alucinando. Si, gracias Alice, por dejarme entregar esta carta de presentación a tu novio y su mejor amigo, pero no lo voy a dejar así - todo esto es un estúpido plan de Alice, y en fin, no tengo ganas de jugar, lo siento.

-¿Qué…? – Jasper empezó a decir. Cogí mi chaqueta y mi bolso.

-Bella no me cree cuando le digo que esto no es una "cita a ciegas" – Vi como Jasper decía que no con la cabeza mirando a Edward.

-Bella, si Alice ni siquiera conocía a Edward, nunca le había visto… ¿Cómo…? - empezó a decir Jasper.

-Jasper no hace falta que me defiendas… deja que se vaya… - es lo último que oí decir a Alice mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

Justo cuando agarré el tirador de la puerta alguien impidió que la abriera.

-No te vayas – Era él. No le miré - ¿por favor?

Abrieron la puerta desde fuera para entrar y pude salir. Sabía que él venía detrás.

-Bella, ¿por favor? – no puedo creerme que después de todo lo que ha visto quiera que me quede.

-No me digas que tu estas metido en el ajo, también

-¿Qué?… ¡No! – Parecía ofendido - Cuando Jasper me lo dijo yo también lo pensé… vamos Bella… si realmente eso era lo que pretendían, no creo que lo hayan hecho con mala intención, ¿no es tu mejor amiga? – ¿mala intención? No claro que no, eso ya lo sé, es qué… Joder, ¿por qué tiene que mirarme así?

-Lo siento. Tengo que irme – busqué las llaves en el coche y camine hacia él. Se que Jasper tiene coche así que llevara a Alice a casa. Edward me agarró del brazo.

-Espera… por lo menos podrías hablarlo con ella ¿no? – su tono era suplicante.

-Ya lo he hecho, no es la primera vez que intenta algo parecido, ¿vale? Mira Edward, me estabas cayendo muy bien, en serio, no lo estropees – debería decirle que no me importaría verle de nuevo. Me soltó - Es mejor que me vaya. Espero que podamos vernos, en otras circunstancias. Ha sido un placer.

Me fui hasta mi coche. Edward no me siguió esta vez. De hecho cuando me senté tras el volante vi como caminaba mirando al suelo de nuevo hacía el bar.

Una vez en casa no podía dormir. Me sentía mal, debía haberme quedado y hablarlo después con Alice. Así que me puse a leer y me quedé dormida en el sofá. No se que hora era cuando note que alguien me tapaba. Medio abrí los ojos. Y vi a Alice. Se dio cuenta de que me había despertado

-¿Cómo cuanto de enfadada estás?

-¿Y tú?

-Yo no estoy enfadada… no tengo motivo – Oí que alguien se reía suavemente, aprecié a Jasper al lado de la puerta.

-Alice eres de lo que no hay… - susurré, acurrucándome en la manta tenía demasiado sueño.

-Ya que te has despertado ¿Por qué no te acuestas mejor en la cama, Bells? – me retiró el pelo de la frente - ¿Bella?

-¿Qué?... esta bien – me incorporé. Me dolía la cabeza - ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 4 - dijo Jasper, le miré. Me sonrió.

-Estoy enfadada con los dos – dije poniéndome de pie, agarrando la manta camine hacia la habitación.

-Lo sentimos – dijo Jasper. Le mire mientras abría la puerta de mi cuarto.

-No hables en plural, – le dije – ella no lo siente. - Alice empezó a reírse, retorciéndose en el sofá. Estaba borracha.

Puse los ojos en blanco y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, me dejé caer sobre la cama. No tarde mucho en dormirme de nuevo.


	4. Resaca

**Capítulo 3 - Resaca**

**APOV**

RESACA.

Menos mal que es sábado. Incorporé un poco la cabeza que tenía apoyada sobre el pecho de Jasper. El seguía dormido. Sonreí. Está tan guapo cuando duerme… bueno siempre está guapo. Salí despacio de la cama para no despertarle.

Salí del cuarto cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Cuando me giré me encontré frente a ella. Estaba de pie con dos tazas, olía delicioso café recién hecho en el ambiente, me ofreció una de las tazas. La cogí y di un sorbo.

-Tengo bastante resaca – dijo Bella – así que supongo que estarás peor que yo, seré breve, porque no tengo ganas de discutir. Y quiero que sepas que en estos momentos me dan igual tus motivos y excusas. ¿Entendido? – Asentí – Bien – Se dio la vuelta dio unos pasos – lo que voy a decirte Alice va a dolerte y entenderé que te enfades - _¿Qué?_ volvió a mirarme – Alice, cuando te pedí la última vez que no volvieras a hacerlo, no era una simple suplica, hablaba en serio – volví a asentir - Alice tu necesitas estar con alguien, no sabes estar sola, nunca has sabido. Sabes defenderte y defender lo que quieres y a quien quieres, pero en el fondo necesitas que haya alguien detrás de ti en quién apoyarte, siempre has sido así, por eso viniste a vivir conmigo después de vivir sola durante un mes cuando empezaron las clases, y por eso siempre estas con algún chico.

-Bella no…

-No, déjame terminar. – Hubo un silencio y después continuó – Yo no soy como tu Alice, no necesito estar con alguien, de hecho estoy muy bien sola. Alice me da igual si crees que has encontrado al hombre de mi vida una vez más, de acuerdo, sobreviviré. – La puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Bella miró a Jasper. La note vacilar - Me voy, tengo que ir a la biblioteca – Bella bajo la mirada y empezó a caminar hacía la puerta.

-Bella, fue idea mía – oí a Jasper detrás de mi, su voz muy seria.

-Jasper, no… - susurré

-No Alice, es cierto que lo fue. Yo fue quién te dije que tenía que conseguir que Edward saliera de casa. Bella fui yo quien le dijo a Alice que si podía un día quedar conmigo y alguna de sus amigas. No negaré que ella te nombró a ti, pero también nombró a más chicas. Bella, esto fue idea mía. Y puedo asegurarte que ella dijo que te enfadarías.

-Jasper - me gire hacía él - pero cuando me describiste a Edward tuve bien claro que debía ser ella – Jasper me miró fijamente a los ojos. En ese momento oímos cerrase la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

Corrí hacía la puerta y llamé.

-¿Bella? – no contestó. Intenté abrir pero había echado el pestillo – Bella, le dí a Edward tu móvil – Bella abrió la puerta.

-Gracias – dijo sarcásticamente saliendo de la habitación con la mochila puesta en la espalda.

-Bella, no la tomes con él, por favor – le supliqué.

-Jasper, dile a Edward que no me llame – dijo Bella saliendo por la puerta principal y dando un portazo.

**BPOV**

Después de estar una hora en la biblioteca, y releer unas 20 veces la misma hoja de apuntes de arriba abajo sin enterarme de nada, decidí salir a tomar el aire. Mire el móvil. Tenía 2 llamadas perdidas de Alice y 1 mensaje de texto, también de ella.

"_Bella, tenemos que hablar, no podemos dejarlo así."_

¿Qué más hay que hablar? Volví a entrar en la biblioteca y recogí mis cosas.

De camino a casa paré en el supermercado. No teníamos leche, ni alguna cosa más. Cuando aparque vi el coche de Alice, ha venido ella. Me apoye en su coche y esperé.

Cuando salió de la tienda y me vio, camino hacia mi, dejo las bolsas en el suelo cuando llego a mi altura y me miro.

-Lo siento.

-Y yo.

-Ahora bien…

-Alice…

-No, ahora hablo yo. Yo necesitaré estar con alguien Bella, pero a ti no te gusta estar sola, a nadie le gusta estar solo, Bella… no me lo trago. Vale que no te guste que yo te busque ligues, pero no digas que prefieres estar sola. Mira tus relatos, vamos Bella, cuando escribes siempre son historias de amores imposibles o siempre hay dos claros protagonistas, nunca uno solo. Y siempre te quejaste de ser hija única…

-Alice, no he dicho que me guste estar sola, sino que estoy bien sola. Las relaciones no se me dan bien y lo sabes.

-Lo de Mike fue bien, sino fuera por…

-Lo de Mike era una mentira Alice, por eso era tan perfecto, no era real.

-Realmente crees que él no te quería.

-La cuestión es que nos engañaba, Alice, a mi, a ella, incluso a ti, y a muchos de sus amigos, que más da si realmente me quería o no…

-Bueno Edward no es así.

-Ni siquiera le conoces.

-Bella, Jasper, quería presentarle a alguien para ver si consigue que no se pase los días encerrado estudiando. Para que vuelva a ser él que era antes. Le sorprendió bastante ayer, pensaba que sería Edward él que se iba a ir, no tú.

-Y que le hace pensar que conocer a alguien le hará estudiar menos.

-No que estudie menos, pero que tenga algo más en lo que pensar, Bella, que no viva exclusivamente para estudiar.

-Para eso no hace falta que salga con una chica en plan "novios" – marqué las comillas con los dedos al decir novios.

-No, claro que no, ya te dije que no te tienes que casar con él.

-¿Por qué le diste mi número? ¿Te lo pidió?

-Directamente no.

-¿Qué? Alice… no…

-No lo pidió, pero pensó que no querrías volver a verle y pareció apenado por eso.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-¿no quieres? – Alice puso una falsa cara de asombro. Arqueé una ceja – ves, si que quieres. Bella saldré con Jasper, pero tengo ojos en la cara, y vi lo mismo que tu anoche. Te entró por la ojos nada más verle, y sé que a pesar de todos tus empeños también te gustaba estar sentada a su lado, aunque tuvieras ganas de matarme a mí, y si no fueras tan cabezota, la noche hubiese terminado de forma muy distinta. – me guiñó un ojo – Toma, Jasper me dio su móvil, para que lo tuvieras y supieras que es él si finalmente te llama. Se niega a decirle que no lo haga – Alice sacó un trozo de papel de su bolso y me lo dio.

Las dos volvimos a casa, cada una en su coche. Cuando aparque cogí el dichoso papelito y metí el móvil en la memoria. ¿Y si lo llamo yo?

_*Una semana después*_

Después de una semana Edward no me había llamado… todavía.

Y yo tampoco le había llamado.

Yo no lo hubiera dado importancia sino fuera porque Alice me lo recordó cada día, _"¿Te ha llamado?"_, _"¿por qué no le llamas tu?"_ bla bla bla.

Así que aquí estábamos en un Pub de mala muerte al lado del campus, con un montón de gente pasando el rato, bueno un montón de parejas y yo, he de puntualizar. Alice y Jasper habían desaparecido hace rato, el resto de gente que con la que vinimos saltaba como loca en la pista de baile y yo me quede sentada en la barra preguntándome que hacía aquí y planteándome si se darían cuenta de mi ausencia si me iba en este momento. Quizás al menos deba decírselo a Alice. Después de mirar varias veces les vi muy acaramelados en la otra punta del local. Entonces alguien me dio un golpecito en el hombro y cuando me giré la cara de asombro que puse debió ser bastante clara.

-Hola, Bella.

-Vaya…

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien… Mike, ¿y tú?

-Bien – hacía meses que no le veía. Apoyo su mano en mi rodilla y se inclinó sobre mí - ¿Te apetece ir a un lado más tranquilo? – Le olía el aliento a alcohol. Me estremecí.

-Mike, no… - puse mi mano sobre la suya intenté moverla pero él la movió más arriba en mi muslo. Maldita sea, ¿por qué me he puesto hoy falda?, sus labios rozaron mi oreja.

-Vamos, Bella, sin compromisos – me beso el cuello mientras ponía una mano en mi nuca. Intente empujarle, pero lo único que conseguí es que su mano se deslizará aún más arriba en mi muslo. Busque desesperadamente a alguien conocido cerca que me viera y me echará un cable y entonces los vi, esos ojos verdes, me miraban. Estaba al lado de la puerta, aún llevaba la chaqueta puesta, habría llegado ahora. Me miraba, parecía molesto.

- ¡No, Mike! – intenté quitarle de encima de nuevo. Mire a Edward, su expresión cambió, se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien y empezó a abrirse paso hacía mi.

-Mike no, por favor… - Mike se apartó un poco y entonces me besó. Forcejé el con él, mientras su lengua luchaba por introducirse en mi boca. Y entonces se apartó bruscamente.

-¿Tienes algún problema? – Mike se giró hacía Edward que estaba detrás de él.

-Si, _tú_. Bella, siento haber llegado tarde – Edward me ofreció su mano, cogí mi chaqueta y mi bolso y agarré la mano con fuerza, Edward tiro de mi hacia él y nos apartamos de Mike para mezclarnos con la gente, mire hacía atrás para ver donde estaba Mike y ya estaba hablado con otra chica. Una vez en la otra punta del local Edward dejó de caminar, me soltó la mano.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, gracias por sacarme de ahí.

-¿Le conoces?

-Si, bueno… es… complicado.

-¿Un exnovio?

-Si, algo así. Gracias Edward – nos quedamos mirándonos, sin decir nada. Un silencio incomodísimo. El otro día no me fije en lo alto que era… el otro día… debe pensar que soy una borde – Edward, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento del otro día yo… - Edward levantó la mano para que me callara.

-No te disculpes… yo también me marché. Estabas en tu derecho. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo? – Me dijo sonriendo – Hola, Soy Edward Cullen – me tendió la mano para que la estrechara. Sonreí.

-Bella Swan – le estreche la mano con ganas.

-Buen apretón de manos.

-Gracias – los dos nos reímos.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Claro.

Después de un par de copas Edward y yo decidimos marcharnos, tras meditar si debíamos o no decírselo a Jasper y Alice, decidimos no hacerlo, más que nada porque cuando los localizamos estaban, digamos que bastante ocupados.

Estuvimos paseando por los jardines de la entrada de la universidad, hablando de música y libros.

-Entonces, ¿quieres ser escritora?

-Esa es la idea, aunque supongo que terminaré ganándome la vida dando clases, no soy tan buena escribiendo. Quizás relatos cortos… pero no sé. ¿Y tú? Has decidido la especialidad que te gustaría ejercer.

-No… quizás cirugía cardiovascular, pero no sé.

-Vaya suena súper importante.

-Era la especialidad de mi padre – Le miré de reojo, Edward tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-¿Ya no ejerce?

-No… él falleció.

-Lo siento.

-Tranquila, fue hace mucho tiempo. – Le miré a los ojos, estaba emocionado. Creo que he metido la pata. En ese momento mi móvil empezó a sonar. Salvada por la campana. Miré mi móvil.

-Es Alice – descolgué – ¡Alice, hola!

-¿Se puede saber donde estás?, ¿estás bien?

-Si, si, Alice, estoy… – mire a Edward, que miraba al suelo pensativo – con Edward. – Alice dio un grito que me obligo a separarme el teléfono del oído. Volví a acercarme el móvil.

-Bella, ¿vas a volver a casa? – lo dijo en todo divertido

-Alice… te veo luego. – colgué. Edward seguía mirando al suelo. – ¿tienes hambre? – Me miró – Conozco un sitio, aquí cerca, esta abierto toda la noche y tiene las mejores tortitas de la ciudad.

-¿Tortitas a la 1 de la mañana? – preguntó desconfiado. Bueno, parece que he conseguido que deje de pensar en su padre.

-Si, venga, vamos. Yo invito. – Le cogí la mano y tiré de él para que me siguiera. No conseguí moverle.

-No sé… creo que debería irme a casa, tengo mucho que estudiar mañana, tengo dos parciales la semana que viene y… - se acabó. Puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios. Dejó de hablar. Separé el dedo.

-No te justifiques, Edward. No te apetece, esta bien, no hace falta que… bueno que me des explicaciones.

-No quiero que pienses que quiero salir corriendo. Es agradable estar contigo – me sonrió.

-Contigo también.

-¿Quizás otro día?

-Claro.

Cuando entre por la puerta, pensé que me encontraría a Alice en la puerta esperando. Pero quien estaba allí era Jasper, sentado en el sillón. Me sonrió.

-Hola, ¿y A…?

-Esta dormida – me corto susurrando.

-¡Oh, vale! – dejé el bolso y la chaqueta al lado de la entrada y me senté a su lado.

-Alice flipó en colores cuando unos de vuestros amigos le dijo que te vio salir con un tío que no había visto en su vida. Pensó que te habían raptado.

-No le dijiste que Edward iba a venir.

-Es que Edward me dijo que NO iba a venir – le miré durante unos segundos. Son amigos desde niños, tal vez… - Jasper, creo que he metido la pata con él.

-¿Por? ¿Qué ha pasado? – se oyó la voz de Alice, medio dormida, que venía de su habitación. Apareció en el umbral de su puerta.

-Bueno, le pregunté que especialidad quería ejercer y menciono a su padre y bueno yo creo… - observaba a Jasper, pude notar que se tensaba, se pasó la mano por la frente.

-Los Cullen, tuvieron un accidente de tráfico, hace 5 años. Edward fue el único que salió con vida – Jasper estaba visiblemente emocionado. Alice se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

-Dios mío… - susurré.

-A Edward le costó mucho salir adelante, sus padres y su hermano son la única familia que tenía – Jasper se levantó – disculparme, yo… bueno… - entró en la habitación de Alice.

Alice y yo nos miramos la una a la otra.

-Bella…

-Yo… soy una bocazas.

-Bella, ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?

-No lo sé, Alice, pero… - señalé hacía su cuarto - no solo incomodé a Edward, también a Jasper y…

-Bueno pero era algo que tarde o temprano uno de los dos te lo tenía que decir. Voy a ir a ver si esta bien – Alice entro en su cuarto. Estuve esperando un rato, podía oírles hablar pero no entendía lo que decían, y pasados unos minutos ya solo había silencio.

Una vez en mi cama intente imaginar como se sentía Edward, yo no sé si sería capaz de seguir adelante si perdiera a Reneé y a Charlie, ni siquiera se que haría si sus actuales parejas, Phill y Sue, desaparecieran de mi vida…


	5. El Accidente

_¡Hola!_

_Lo primero gracias por los Reviews, en serio, se agradecen muchísimo y me hacen mucha ilusión._

_Se que dije al empezar que prestaría más atención a mi otro fanfic, pero por una extraña razón en este momento me resulta más fácil sacar adelante esta historia. Aunque prometo actualización del "Algo para Recordar" pronto, el capítulo 10 casi está, solo falta pulirlo un poco._

_Bueno os dejo con esta historia._

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – El accidente**

**EPOV**

-Edward, le he contado a Bella lo del accidente – Jasper sabía que no tenía que especificar, los dos sabíamos de _que_ accidente hablaba.

-¡QUÉ!

-Edward, ella sintió que había metido la pata al preguntar…

-No preguntó, fui yo él que mencionó… ¿Pero porqué te ha preguntado?

-Se sentía mal, se dio cuenta que… bueno en fin que pasaba algo. Supongo que decidió que era mejor preguntármelo a mí. Edward no lo sé. Solo quería que supieras que se lo he dicho.

Decidí llamarla, cuando descolgó ya sabía que era yo, así que supongo que igual que Alice me dio su móvil, le habrían dado a ella el mío. No noté nada raro, no parecía tensa ni condescendiente, no le comenté tampoco nada de lo que me había dicho Jasper, y quedé con ella, para tomar esas famosas tortitas.

Cuando llegué al sitio indicado aparque enfrente. Bella estaba apoyada sobre la pared del local, a lado de la puerta. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul y el pelo suelto. Era la primera vez que la veía sin que fuera arreglada para salir. Y realmente no necesitaba el maquillaje ni ropa más formal. Estaba preciosa. Y también estaba inquieta, se frotaba el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda. Miró el reloj, aún faltaban poco menos de 10 minutos para la hora que habíamos quedado. Dio una patada a algo que había delante de ella en el suelo. Alguien salió del sitio de las tortitas y le saludo, ella sonrió y saludo también. Cuando la otra chica se había alejado un poco calle arriba, Bella sacó el móvil del bolso y descolgó. Su expresión cambio, parecía nerviosa. Colgó. Bueno ya esta bien. Salí del coche y crucé la calle. Me vio antes de terminar de cruzar y la sonrisa más bonita que podía imaginar cruzó sus facciones. Le devolví la sonrisa, pero se que no pasó de mis labios.

-Hola.

-Hola, Bella. – Volvió a sonreír. Abrí la puerta y la indique que pasará. Nos sentaron en una mesa a lado de una ventana que daba a la parte trasera del local a un jardín. La camarera me dio una carta a mi pero a Bella no. Ella sonrió a la camarera que evidentemente ya la conocía y las dos me miraron a mí – ¿Me recomiendas las tortitas entonces?

-Si.

-Entonces tomaré lo que tome ella – dije devolviéndole la carta a la camarera.

-¿Lo de siempre? – Bella asintió y esta apunto algo en su libreta - ¿y de beber?

-Yo quiero un batido de fresa – dijo Bella sonriendo. Me miró a mi – pero quizás sea demasiado para ti – dijo sonriéndome.

-Tomaré un café con leche.

-Muy bien, enseguida os lo traigo.

-No tomas siempre lo mismo de beber.

-No, depende de la hora del día que sea.

-Ya…

-Bien ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Ya no tienes los parciales? – entiendo, ayer puse una excusa que evidentemente estaba poniendo en duda por quedar hoy.

-Si, si los tengo, pero llevo bien el temario – la camarera dejo el batido y el café en la mesa y volvió a marcharse. Sonrió.

-¿De que son los parciales? – Arqueé una ceja – Oh, vamos… - dijo tomando un poco de batido.

-Anatomía y bioquímica – Bella hizo un gesto muy gracioso arrugando la nariz - ¿Qué?

-Que soy de letras – me eché a reír. Ella sonrió aun más.

-Vale, entiendo – en ese momento nos dejaron el plato de las tortitas. Eran tres tortitas con nata. Y dejo sirope de caramelo a lado de Bella.

-¿El sirope de caramelo esta bien para los dos? – dijo la camarera mirándome a mi.

-Si esta bien gracias - le dije, y se marcho después de mirar a Bella, pude ver que le guiñaba el ojo, mire a Bella, estaba ruborizada - ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿El qué? – Se ruborizó aun más - ¡Ah! Bueno… las camareras de este sitio me conocen desde que era una niña. Creo que, en fin, bueno… deben pensar que tú…

-Ya… - las camareras deben pensar que soy su novio.

-¿Trajiste aquí al tío de ayer? – se tensó.

-No

-¿Te hizo algo?

-¿Ayer?

-Ya vi lo que te hizo ayer, no, me refiero a que…

-Tenía novia y no me lo dijo. Preferiría no hablar de eso, es embarazoso.

-Perdona. – Bueno creo que es el momento, ella empezó a comer – Se que Jasper te contó lo del accidente que tuve con mis padres y mi hermano. No levanto la mirada del plato.

-Edward, no tenemos que hablar de eso.

-No, Bella, escucha lo que ocurrió ayer volverá a ocurrir, no puedo evitarlo, y esta bien que lo sepas. Me costó mucho seguir adelante en aquel momento, y aún hoy me cuesta a veces, y no es culpa tuya. Ayer me pilló desprevenido no pensé que me iba afectar tanto. Así que si quieres preguntar algo más no me importa hablarlo contigo, vengo con intención de hacerlo – por fin me miró. Se mordía el labio inferior. Parecía triste.

-Lo siento. Siento que tuvieras que pasar por algo así. Lo digo de verdad.

-Gracias – dejó el tenedor en el plato. Y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sillón mirando su regazo. Suspiré. Tal vez esto sea un error. Probé las tortitas. Realmente estaban muy buenas – Tenías razón – me miró extrañada – son muy buenas. Gracias por el consejo. – No sonrió. No se movió – Bella por favor, no te sientas mal por esto. Me sentiría mucho mejor si lo dejaras correr. Nunca me ha gustado que la gente sienta pena por mí. Los padres de Jasper me acogieron, son mi familia, estudió la carrera que siempre quise estudiar en la universidad que quería estudiarla, básicamente soy feliz. No puedo hacer nada por ellos, no puedo cambiar el pasado, así que no hay nada por lo que tú te tengas que sentir mal. No tiene nada que ver contigo – se puso sería. Volvió a coger el tenedor y comió otro trozo de tortita.

-Edward, ¿te dijo Jasper porque planearon él y Alice que nos conociéramos? – evitó mirarme

-No, pero se por qué… opina que dedico demasiado tiempo a estudiar.

-¿Crees que tiene razón?

-Supongo que sí. Pero para llegar donde quiero tengo que ser el mejor.

-Alice, cree que paso demasiado tiempo escribiendo ahora. Pero escribir lleva mucho tiempo, parece que no le entra en la cabeza que no solo tengo que sentarme a escribir, hay que preparar los personajes, estudiar los lugares donde se desarrolla la historia, la época… no sé, no es tan simple. Puedes sentarte a escribir y pasar de la ambientación, pero siempre habrá alguien que te pregunte algo relacionado por la ambientación – me miró fijamente a los ojos. Parecía meditar algo - ¿Qué te parece un día de descanso a la semana? – Sonreí – no sé, quizás podemos dejarnos caer por donde estén ellos los viernes o los sábados un rato, y luego huir cuando no estén mirando – me guiñó ojo. Me eché a reír.

-Me parece bien, pero no prometo ser capaz de cumplirlo.

-¿Tanto supone salir un viernes? Me refiero a que bueno puedes salir un rato y volver pronto para madrugar. Un poco de aire fresco no mata a nadie.

-No creo que se pueda decir que el aire es precisamente fresco en un bar.

-El viernes que viene damos una fiesta en nuestro piso.

-¿Es una invitación?

-Puede… ¿vendrás?

-Si, en principio si… - estrechó los ojos meditando algo.

-¿En principio si? ¿Qué evitaría que vinieras?

-Depende de las clases, trabajos y practicas que tenga esta semana.

-¿Ni siquiera un rato? – vaya parece que tiene muchas ganas de que vaya.

-¿Necesitas una respuesta ahora? – negó con la cabeza.

-Prometo decirte algo el lunes, pero… si iré un rato… casi seguro – sonrió. Se le iluminó toda la cara al hacerlo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Bella… no puedo prometértelo. ¿Y si luego no puedo?

-No pasa nada… a ver, no es que tengamos 12 años, no me voy a enfadar – me hizo gracia – bueno por lo menos soy capaz de hacerte reír, "Sr. Serio".

-No soy tan serio.

-No, en absoluto – dijo sarcásticamente, y continúo comiendo sus tortitas, sin dejar de mirarme. Hice lo mismo - ¿Cuándo dices practicas de refieres a… operaciones?

-No, aún es pronto para que pueda entrar en un quirófano, quizás el año que viene. Es más poner vías, o vacunas… acompañar a un médico en la ronda – volvió a hacer esa mueca con la nariz - ¿Qué?

-Suena aburrido…

-Igual de aburrido que me podría parecer a mi sentarme delante de una pantalla de ordenador con un documento de texto en blanco delante esperando inspiración – sonrío.

-¿Para que aprendes a poner vías, a mi siempre me las ha puesto una enfermera?

-¿te han puesto muchas vías?

-Digamos que cuando era pequeña pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital.

-¿Por?

-Tengo dos pies izquierdos según mi madre.

-No entiendo…

-Tropiezo con todo – sonreí, recordé que la semana pasada Jasper lo comentó – y bueno la sangre me marea, así que cada vez que me caía si me hacía una herida me acababa mareando y al final siempre acababa en urgencias con una vía en el brazo o un tobillo escayolado o algo similar.

-Parece que te tropiezas menos ahora.

-Siempre espero a la tercera cita para pasarla en el hospital – dijo burlonamente.

-¿Quiere decir eso que acabaremos en el hospital esta tarde?

-¿Qué?... – pensó unos segundos – si esto es una cita, sería la primera. El viernes pasado no cuenta, me niego, no le daré a Alice esa satisfacción – sonreí - Y ayer, bueno ayer fue una coincidencia, ¿no?... Así que en todo caso hoy sería nuestra primera cita. – se echo hacia delante en la mesa y susurró de forma seductora - ¿es una cita? – también me eche hacía delante. Estando así mucho más cerca de ella.

-No sé, ¿Qué haría que lo fuera? – estábamos a escasos centímetros. Se perfectamente que haría que esto fuera una cita, pero quiere ella que lo sea. Miro hacía abajo entre nosotros seguí su mirada y ella cogió el sirope de caramelo y se volvió a echar hacia atrás en su sillón. Se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía más sirope. Genial… ¿Qué es lo que intenta?

-¿Quieres más sirope? – Negué con la cabeza - ¿Qué haces después?

-Ir a la biblioteca a estudiar – se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Te importa si voy contigo?

-¿A estudiar?

-Tengo que escribir, no te molestaré.

**BPOV**

Pagó él las tortitas, dijo que me desafiaba a pasar la tercera cita en el hospital, y que si pagaba yo a medias no sería una primera cita valida. Acepté el desafío y le dejé pagar.

Lo que no llego a comprender es lo que ha pasado antes… creí que iba a besarme… y nada, no lo hizo.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro en la biblioteca, Edward saco una carpeta de apuntes y un libro y empezó a leer. Saque un cuaderno y un boli y empecé a escribir, describí lo que podía ver en la biblioteca y deje vagar mi imaginación. Después de escribir 6 hojas por las dos caras levante la vista, Edward me miraba, se inclino hacia delante.

-¿Qué escribes? – susurró.

-Nada que merezca la pena leer. Estudia.

La fiesta estaba llena de compañeros de clase de Alice y míos, además Jasper había traído algún amigo suyo. Pero Edward aún no había llegado y ya hace más de una hora que debería estar aquí. El lunes me dijo que si podía venir, y ayer me aseguró que vendría, pero que estaría solo un rato, y que se marcharía hacia las 12, pues bien son las 23:30 y no hay rastro de Edward.

Jasper le ha estado llamando pero tiene el móvil apagado o fuera de cobertura, no coge le teléfono del piso y Jasper no tiene el móvil de ninguno de sus compañeros de clase.

Genial.

Se que le dije que si no venía no me enfadaría, pero dijo que iba a venir… y en estos momentos no solo estoy enfadada, estoy preocupada. Alice intenta quitarle importancia al asunto, pero creo que lo hace más para calmar a Jasper que a mí.

Volví a marca su número. _"El número que ha marcado se encuentra apagado o…",_ colgué.

-¿Bella? – Angela asomó la cabeza en mi habitación.

-¿Si?

-Hay un chico en la puerta que esta preguntando por ti – Por fin… pero el que estaba en la puerta no era Edward. Eran un par de mis compañeros de clase, ya se marchaban y se querían despedir. Cogí uno de los cubos llenos de hielo en los que ya no quedaban más bebidas y fue a la cocina a rellenarlo.

-¿Crees que la gente se lo esta pasando bien? – dijo Alice entrando en la cocina con dos fuentes que empezó a llenar de patatas.

-Si, seguro que si.

-Bella… ya verás como viene.

-Alice, hace más de 1 hora que debería estar aquí. Mira ya no tengo más ganas de hablar de él, no al menos hasta mañana – dije abriendo una cerveza y dando un buen trago.

-¿Cuántas cervezas llevas? – dijo Alice quitándomela de la mano.

-Claramente no las suficientes – aun sigo enfadada – beberé hasta que deje de pensar en él, punto y final – Volví a coger la cerveza de su mano.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan, suelta esa cerveza ahora mismo!

-¡Oblígame! – Alguien me quito la cerveza de la mano, y no fue Alice - ¿pero cual es tú problema? – Y ahí estaba él. Me miraba una mezcla de arrepentimiento y enfado dibujado en su rostro.

-Iré a llevar esto a la fiesta – Alice cogió los dos cuencos de patatas fritas y salió de la cocina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Estas borracha?

-¡Estoy cabreada!

-Bella, lo siento.

-¿Ah, si? Pues yo no - Intenté mover el cubo pero pesaba demasiado.

-Déjame que te ayude con eso – Edward me agarró del brazo para apartarme.

-No me toques – me solté bruscamente y salí a trompicones de la cocina. Vale… si estoy borracha. Me puse una mano en la frente. Alice hablaba con Jasper. En la otra punta de la habitación. Creo que me he pasado. Edward pasó a mi lado dejo el cubo con las bebidas al lado del otro que había encima de la mesa y volvió a mi lado.

-¿Vas al menos a dejar que te diga por qué he llegado tarde?

-Me da igual… Edward… lo siento, ¿vale? Empezaba a pensar que te había pasado algo y… bueno… ya estas aquí así que da igual – señalé hacia la fiesta – disfruta de la fiesta – le rodeé y entre en mi habitación. Noté que me seguía así que cuando entré dejé que entrara detrás de mí. Cerró la puerta amortiguando así el la música y las voces.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste qué era tu cumpleaños, Bella?

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Jasper – resoplé.

-Porque no me gusta celebrarlo, eso de ahí fuera es idea de Alice. – Nos miramos. No dijo nada - Hay tarta en la nevera si quieres celebrarlo con los demás, Alice te guardo un pedazo -No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Edward se acercó a mí y seco las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

-Me pidieron que me quedará a hacer un ronda más larga, no podía decir que no, sino lo hubiera hecho – Aún sujetaba mis mejillas entre sus manos. Nos miramos fijamente. La tensión se respiraba en el aire. Entonces abrieron la puerta de mi habitación Edward me soltó inmediatamente.

-¡Edward! – Pudimos oír el jaleo – una pelea, necesito ayuda. – Jasper salió en dirección al salón.

-La próxima vez no deberíamos poner tanta bebida… - decía Alice mientras cerraba una de las bolsas de basura – así nadie se peleará. Bueno al menos, no ha habido heridos, ni se ha roto nada. - Yo terminé de meter la comida sobrante en la nevera.

Jasper entró en la cocina con otra bolsa de basura.

-Alice, Edward quiere saber donde tiene que colocar la mesa que habíais puesto en el salón.

-¡Oh! es la de mi cuarto. – Alice salió de la cocina. Jasper me miró y me sonrío, le devolví la sonrisa.

-Siento a ver interrumpido antes.

-Tranquilo, no interrumpiste nada.

-Si, ya bueno… pero lo siento, ¿vale?

-OK, gracias.

Una vez solas Alice y yo nos sentamos en el sofá del salón.

-Bueno ya terminaremos mañana de recoger lo que falta – puso un regalo en mi regazo - ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Alice, ya me diste un regalo antes.

-Ese era mi regalo con Jasper. Este es _mí_ regalo.

-¿Y por qué tienes que hacerme dos regalos?

-Porque me da la gana. – Me sacó la lengua – Ábrelo.

Abrí el pequeño paquete, era una caja blanca de cartón. La abrí.

Dentro había un billete de ida y vuelta a Phoenix.

-Alice… yo… Gracias. – La abracé fuertemente – Pero no puedo aceptarlo, es mucho dinero…

-Llevas meses diciendo que quieres ir a verla, Bella, y al final nunca vas. Vamos… además lo compré hace un par de meses, no me costó tanto como piensas. – Nos separamos - Y ya sabes que siendo hija de piloto, es muy fácil conseguir un billete a buen precio. – Miré el billete en silencio unos minutos - ¿Qué tal con Edward?

-No sé… - volví a mirar a Alice – creo que… Alice no va a funcionar – Alice sonrió.

-Lo sabía…

-¿Qué?

-Te gusta – puse los ojos en blanco

-Alice… Jasper te ha comentado algo sobre sus anteriores novias.

-No – Alice puso una expresión de duda - ¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que no esta preparado para mantener una relación… quizás acabó mal con su anterior novia. Ni siquiera sé si yo estoy preparada para esto. Mira como estaba hoy, y ni siquiera salimos juntos.

-Tal vez deberíais probar.

-Alice, tiene muchas dudas, el sábado pasado creí que iba a besarme y no lo hizo… y hoy…

-Ya, Jasper me lo dijo… ¿Crees que lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera estallado la pelea?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

* * *

_No seáis muy crueles... prometo que se besarán "pronto" :Þ_


	6. Negación

¡Hola!

Bueno aqui de nuevo, a ver que os parece... porque es un desastre de capítulo, jejeje...

Es un capítulo de transición, pasan muchas cosas variadas, en distintos momentos y desde distintos puntos de vista, y al final no ha quedado como esperaba.

**Capítulo 5 - Negación**

EPOV

Jasper y yo caminábamos en silencio hacía nuestro piso.

La noche era fresca, pero no hacía frío.

-Tío, lo siento.

-Da igual.

-Pero ibas a besarla…

-Jasper, quizás sea mejor, no estoy muy seguro de lo que quiere Bella, quizás sea mejor así. Ya he pasado por esto otras veces, en el instituto y el año pasado. Nunca ha salido bien, y no puedo descuidar los estudios si quiero conseguir la residencia en la especialidad que quiero, y lo sabes, y al final terminaré haciéndole daño, como ocurrió con Tania y con Lauren.

-Oh, vamos Edward, al menos podrías intentarlo. ¿Y como que no estas seguro de lo que quiere Bella? Pero ¿has visto como estaba hoy porque le habías dicho que ibas a venir y no aparecías?

-No creo que eso signifique nada más que me considera su amigo y estaba preocupada – Miré a Jasper, me miraba incrédulo.

-¿Pero tu te escuchas cuando hablas? Mira si no quieres nada serio con Bella deberías decírselo ahora, antes de que las cosas se compliquen. No me gustaría perder a Alice por tus inseguridades Edward.

-No exageres, Jasper.

-No exageró Edward, son como hermanas, si Alice se ve obligada a elegir entre Bella y yo. La elegirá a ella.

No hablamos más salvo un par de "hasta mañana" murmurados cuando entramos en casa y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Que voy a decirle a Bella, que no siento nada hacía ella, que no podemos salir… cualquier cosa que viene a mi me mente me parecen excusas de adolescente malcriado y además no son ciertas.

El límite entre amistad y algo más es muy ambiguo en estos momentos, no sé que hacer, y si seguimos así sin aclararlo entonces si que acabaremos haciéndonos daños mutuamente.

--

De momento deje pasar los días, necesitaba decidir que decir y como y donde decirlo, y no era tarea fácil. El mayor problema era que mis sentimientos hacía ella eran muy fuertes, sentía la obligación de protegerla, y no entendía muy bien porque el sentimiento era tan fuerte.

El Jueves por la mañana Jasper me dijo, que un grupo de amigos iba a dar una vuelta por la feria del condado el viernes por la noche. Alice había convencido a Bella para que fuera con ellos. Y Jasper me lo decía porque sabía que estaba buscando una oportunidad de hablar con Bella a solas, y a la vez escapaba de ello.

Pero el destino es traicionero y mientras caminaba desde la oficina del administración de la universidad, donde había estado arreglando algunos papeles de mi beca, hacía el edificio principal de la facultad de medicina, alguien me agarró del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas tan rápido?

-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Bella miro alrededor y luego me miró sonriendo.

-Yo también estudio aquí ¿recuerdas?, ¿vas a clase?

-No, tengo que dejar unos papeles en la secretaría de la facultad.

-¡Oh!... ¿y luego? Acabo de salir de clase, quizás podríamos ir a dar una vuelta, si ya has acabado… - me miró suplicante – Vamos Edward, me has estado rehuyendo toda la semana… y aún no he podido disculpare correctamente por lo que pasó el viernes.

-No te he estado rehuyendo – bueno en parte si. Bella hizo un gesto levantando una ceja. – he estado muy liado con los exámenes parciales.

-Jasper me dijo que hoy tenías el último… ¿qué tal ha ido? – Gracias Jasper.

-Creo que bien, pero no lo sabré hasta dentro de dos semanas – quizás deba hablarlo con ella ahora antes de mañana… - Bella, tengo que llevar esto, pero te invitó a un café después, ¿me acompañas? – hice un gesto con el brazo indicando el camino.

-Si, claro.

BPOV

Esperé a Edward en las escaleras de su facultad. Aprovechando el día soleado me remangue las mangas de mi camisa y desabroche los dos primeros botones de la camisa que llevaba dejando que algo más de piel se bañara de la luz. Cerré los ojos.

-No es bueno tomar el sol sin protección, ¿sabes? - dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y le miré

-¿Cómo sabes que no me he puesto protección?.

-¿Lo has hecho?

-No. – me sonrió

– Bueno, ¿a dónde quieres ir? – me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-Mmmmm, a por algo de beber, tengo muchísima sed. ¿Y una vuelta por el parque? O cualquier sitio tranquilo.

--

-¿Cómo puedes beber eso?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Es café solo – hice hincapié en la palabra "solo"

-Me gusta. ¿Cómo tomas tu el café?

-Con leche y mucha azúcar.

-Exactamente como eso que bebes.

-Es un batido de frutas – me cogió la botella de la mano. Leyó los ingredientes.

-Si… esencia de fruta 3%… es cualquier cosa menos un batido de frutas Bella.

-Devuélveme mi batido – me lo dio. Nos quedamos mirándonos – Siento lo del viernes.

-No tienes que disculparte, Bella, debí llamar, digamos que disculpa por disculpa… deberíamos zanjar el tema.

-Vale… ¿Vienes mañana?

-Si – lo susurró como si no quisiera que lo oyera.

-Ya… y no te apetece en absoluto, ¿eh?

-¿Y a ti?

-Bueno la última vez que fui a una feria tenía 10 años… me apetece, no sé… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a una feria? – se me quedó mirando parecía pensativo.

-En el instituto creo…

-Vale… no quieres hablar de eso.

-No – entonces miré la hora.

-¡Oh, Mierda!

-¿Qué?

-Llego tarde… había quedado con Alice y Jess. – busqué mi móvil en mi mochila.

--

La hermana de Jess se casaba y quería nuestra opinión a la hora de elegir vestido. Ahora bien entiendo porque quiere la opinión de Alice, ella tiene un sentido de la moda increíble, y muy buen gusto. Yo… a mi la verdad es que la moda me da igual, y las tres sabemos que al final mi opinión no va a contar demasiado.

Mientras Jess estaba en el probador poniéndose el vestido número… cual era… el ¿15?, no sé ya perdí la cuenta y salvo el color todos empezaban a parecerme iguales, Alice y yo esperábamos mirando otros vestidos.

-He visto a Edward antes

-¿Si? Se lo has dicho

-No… esperaré a mañana, como hablamos. Además estaba muy raro no sé… le dije que me había estado evitando y dijo que no e incluso parecía ofendido.

-Quizás no te evitaba , estaría estudiando. Jasper dijo que estaba estudiando.

-Ya, no coger el móvil porque estaba estudiando es razonable, pero no devolver las llamadas… No sé. Aún así… estaba como nervioso.

--

EPOV

Mire a mi alrededor. La última vez que estuve en una feria rompí con la que era mi novia en aquel entonces. Jasper no lo sabe. Cuando rompí con Lauren no le di detalles, y él no preguntó. Y aquí estoy a punto de… ¿hacer lo mismo?

Bella no es mi novia, pero voy a decirle que es mejor que no estemos juntos porque no quiero hacerle daño, que es lo que le dije a Lauren… y que es prácticamente lo que le dije a Tania hace más o menos un año.

Entonces las vi acercarse. Alice y Bella venían caminado hacia nosotros, señalando los puestos y riéndose. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta que parecía haberse hecho improvisadamente. Jasper se encargo de presentarlas a la gente que no las conocía. Empezamos a dar vueltas por la feria en grupo, subiendo en distintas atracciones y echando partidas en alguno de los puestos. Una de las compañeras de Jasper se mostraba interesada hacía mi, así que me mantenía al margen de Bella, y mientras esta chica, Susan, hablaba y hablaba sin parar sobre cosas que no me interesaban en absoluto, yo intentaba organizar mis pensamientos y que le iba a decir a Bella, hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, supongo que mi cara gritaba, socorro, porque Bella se acercó hasta nosotros.

-¡Hola! – dijo Bella

-¡Hola! – Susan miro a Bella de arriba abajo y después dijo un "hola" que sonaba a lárgate de aquí". Bella la miró dándose cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente.

-Bella, esta es Susan, va a clase con Jasper.

-Eso es – dijo Susan sonriéndome a mi.

-¿En serio? Vaya… mmmm, Edward me preguntaba cuando vamos a subir en la montaña rusa como me prometiste ayer. – Bella y Susan no dejaron de mirarse mientras Bella hablaba.

-¿Quieres ir ahora?

-Si.

-Vale. Susan, ha sido… un placer – nos fuimos andando hacía la montaña rusa – Gracias.

-De nada. Te lo debía… por lo de Mike.

-Bueno no ha sido exactamente igual.

-Porque es una feria y hay niños presentes – los dos nos echamos a reír.

-Quieres subir a la montaña rusa entonces.

-Ni de coña. Vamos a la noria – Bella me cogió la mano y tiró de mi en dirección a la noria. Me dejé arrastrar… la noria… el lugar perfecto para las parejas en una feria de este tipo.

-Bella… - tire de ella haciéndole parar.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que no queremos las mismas cosas…

-¿No quieres ir a la noria? Bueno no es muy emocionante, pero no creo que mi cuerpo aguante la montaña rusa.

-Bella estoy hablando en serio

--

BPOV

-Yo también… - le mire desconfiada – Edward, ¿que pasa?

-Bella, creo que tú y yo… mira no sé por donde empezar, y la verdad… - ¿por qué esta tan nervioso?. Se que una parte de él quiere que seamos algo más que amigos, lo sé, pero luego esta esa parte que hace que siempre se eche para atrás. Se acabó – no puedo dejar los estudios a un lado. Al menos no ahora y…

-Bésame – dejó de hablar y me miró como si no entendiera - ¿estas sordo?

-¿Qué? – Me acerque a él, y me puse de puntillas apoyando mis manos en su pecho y junté mis labios con los suyos. Él no se movió. Unos segundos después por fin reaccionó, paso sus manos por mi cintura y me apretó contra él, y por fin me devolvió el beso. Cuando nos separamos volví a apoyar los talones en el suelo y apoyé la frente en su pecho. El apoyó la barbilla en mi cabeza, seguía abrazándome – Bella… no puedo hacer esto – esas palabras me perforaron las entrañas. Me solté – Bella, no quiero hacerte daño.

-¿Qué?

-Bella, yo…

-¡No, no, no!… - espera un momento… ¿qué esta pasando? - no quiero oírlo. Mierda. Haz lo que quieras. Da igual – miré hacía otro lado, no puedo creer que me haya besado y después me rechace.

-Bella – me obligó a mirarle - sabes tan bien como yo, que no va a salir bien.

-¿Qué?

-Bella, ya sabes a que me refiero. No puedo dejar mis estudios aparcados. No podré estar contigo todo el tiempo que me gustaría y ya es bastante difícil siendo solo amigos, no puedo hacerte algo así. Deberías salir con alguien con el que puedas ir a tomarte un café entre semana, o que pueda llevarte a cenar sin tener que preocuparse de la hora a la que se tiene que levantar al día siguiente. Pero no quiero perderte, Bella, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo y… – ¿solo amigos? Me separé de él.

-¿Por qué me has devuelto el beso?

-Bella, yo… esto muy difícil para mi, por favor. – mil pensamientos rondaron mi mente. ¿Difícil para él? No sabía que decir. Solo podía caminar y caminé. Caminé hasta llegar a casa y una vez cerré la puerta, lloré.

--

APOV

Por fin le vimos. Estaba sentado en un banco. Ni rastro de Bella.

-Espera aquí, hablaré con él.

Jasper se acercó a Edward y le habló, este no levantó la mirada del suelo. Jasper volvió hacía mi.

-Dice que se fue

-¿a dónde?

-No lo sabe. Alice, me ha dicho que no han terminado bien.

-¿qué no han terminado…? ¿La ha rechazado?

-¿Qué?

-Bella iba a… bueno a declarar sus sentimientos a dejar de darle vueltas a lo que hay entre ellos. – Jasper se llevo la mano a su frente y la frotó con nerviosismo.

-Edward iba a hacer lo opuesto esta noche Alice.

-¡¿¡Que!?! – mierda

-Alice, espera, ¿a dónde vas?

-¡A buscar a Bella!

Después de dar un par de vueltas por la feria decidí marcharme a casa. Bella había desconectado el móvil. Y conociéndola o estaba en casa o de camino a… el billete a Phoenix, era un billete abierto.

Cuando abrí la puerta, ahí estaba, sentada en el sofá, las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Lágrimas que volvieron a caer en cuanto me vio.

-Shhh. No llores Bella, esta claro que son todos iguales, y desde luego Edward no se merece tus lágrimas – la abracé con fuerza y la dejé llorar. Edward tendría que darme un buen motivo por el cual ha hecho esto.

--

-¡Alice!

-Hola, Jasper – Se apartó dejándome entrar en su piso.

-Alice, tenemos que hablar…

-Si, Jasper, tenemos que hablar, pero antes quiero hablar con él. ¿Dónde esta?

-Esta en la universidad

-Es sábado.

-Lo sé

-¿Dónde? – Jasper suspiró

-Laboratorio de la facultad de medicina, pero Alice déjame antes que te diga lo que me ha dicho él.

--

Me sorprendió ver a tanta gente un sábado por la mañana en la facultad. Cuando entre en la facultad de medicina. Tuve que preguntar a varias personas y entré en dos laboratorios distintos antes de verle sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, miraba por un microscopio.

Cuando llegué a su altura me aclaré la garganta y cuando me vio su cara pasó del asombro a la culpabilidad en milésimas de segundo.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?

-Descubrir una cura para el cáncer – dije sarcásticamente – tenemos que hablar.

-Alice, yo…

-Espera… puntualizaré. Tengo que hablar contigo. – Edward cerró la boca y se quedó mirándome – Mira, no tengo ni idea de cual es tu problema Edward, solo quería ver como estabas, y veo que lo llevas bastante bien, me alegro por ti. Según Jasper, has hecho lo que has hecho porque no querías hacerla daño, ¿no? Pues bueno he venido a decirte que lo siento, pero no has conseguido tu objetivo, espero que estés contento. Disfruta de tus… - mire el microscopio – experimentos – me di media vuelta y salí al pasillo. Caminé hacía la salida, Edward se puso delante mío.

-Alice, esto hubiese sido peor dentro de unos meses, ¿por qué os resulta tan difícil de ver?

-Quizás porque los demás vemos que te equivocas

-Alice ya he intentado esto otras veces y no saldrá bien.

-¿otras veces? Si, claro, con otras chicas, no con Bella. No le has dado ni una oportunidad Edward.

Y me fui.

Cuando entré en casa todo estaba exactamente como cuando me marché, entré en la habitación de Bella. Estaba acurrucada debajo del edredón. Tiré de él y Bella se hizo un ovillo.

-No pienso dejarte hacer esto. No vas a compadecerte de ti misma Bella, no por un tío con él que ni siquiera te has enrollado, Bella.

-Déjame en paz.

-Ni hablar, te vas a levantar y te vas a dar una ducha. Vas a ponerte el vestido rojo que te compraste para la fiesta de noche vieja y tu y yo nos vamos a ir a esta noche de fiesta y tu volverás a casa con un ligue. – Bella me miró.

-No gracias.

-No era una sugerencia, es una orden. Vamos a la ducha. Yo tengo que hablar con Jasper… - suspiré – no te importa ¿verdad? – Bella se incorporó.

-Claro que no…

-Bien. Dúchate.

--

BPOV

La música retumbaba en mis oídos.

-Bella quítate la chaqueta…

-No… Alice, no quiero estar aquí.

-¡Hola, chicas!

-¡Ben! – Alice me guiñó un ojo. ¿Ben?… por favor… - ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, bien, y ¿vosotras?

-¡Genial! Mira, mi novio acaba de entrar – Jasper venía hacia nosotros. Alice fue hacía él, encontrándose con el a mitad de camino.

-¿Qué tal Bella? – mire a Ben. Me sonrió. Conozco a Ben desde que tengo 15 años, y desde entonces ha estado detrás de mi.

-Bien Ben, ¿y tu? – le sonreí ligeramente.

-Bien, ¿te apetece tomar algo?

-¿Sabes Ben? No me encuentro bien. Creo que me voy a ir a casa. He estado toda la semana acatarrada y bueno creía estar bien pero no…

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No tranquilo estoy bien.

Alice me interceptó a mitad de camino hacía la puerta.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?

-¿Ben? ¿en serio? Alice, no voy a hacerle eso a Ben, él siempre ha sido amable conmigo y no voy a usarle para olvidar a nadie – Jasper apareció por detrás de Alice.

-Vale, espera aquí. Voy a por mi bolso.

-No, Alice, vosotros disfrutar de la noche, aun es pronto.

-Ni hablar. Jasper no la dejes escapar. – Alice corrió a donde estábamos a coger su bolso y su chaqueta.

-Ella no me cree, pero quizás tu si me escuches. – le miré fijamente – Él realmente cree que es lo mejor Bella, y le ha costado mucho decirte lo que te dijo.

-¿Si? Pues a mi no me pareció que le costara mucho.

-Bella, Edward solo tiene miedo.

-Si, al compromiso, Jasper, ya me he dado cuenta.

-Bella, Edward es un persona muy compleja. Le conozco desde que éramos unos críos. Desde hace 5 años es como mi hermano, y aun así hay veces que no entiendo como funciona su cabeza. Hay veces que necesita tiempo para darse cuenta de las cosas.

-Ya será tarde.

-Si tienes razón, pero si alguna vez lo hace, al menos déjale ser tu amigo.

No esperé a Alice y Jasper me dejo marchar.

Cuando llegué a casa lo primero que vi al abrirse las puertas del ascensor fue a Edward sentado en el suelo a lado de mi puerta. Perfecto.

Al sonido de las puertas del ascensor Edward levanto la vista del suelo y se puso en pie. Noté que observó mi atuendo. El vestido rojo, era bastante provocativo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dije secamente cuando llegue a la puerta mientras sacaba las llaves del bolso.

-He venido a ver como estabas

-Pues ya ves, estoy bien, vete

-Bella, ayer fue un cerdo

-No hace falta que lo jures.

-Lo siento, no debió ocurrir así, yo…

-Edward – dije levantando la voz – mira me da igual, no quiero oírlo, vale, ya me quedo muy claro ayer.

-Pero…

-¡No! Ya esta bien. Maldita sea Edward. Me quedo claro, vale, solo quieres que seamos amigos, y esta bien, pero… dame un poco de tiempo vale. – Entre en casa y cerré la puerta. Esperé hasta oír que el ascensor se ponía otra vez en marcha. Me asome al descansillo con cuidado. Se había marchado.

--

Dejaron el libro sobre el mostrador.

-Necesito tu carné de estudiante… - cuando levanté la vista vi a Edward frente a mi.

-Hola Bella

-Hola Edward – me tendió el carné. Había pasado casi 1 mes desde la última vez que le vi.

-Tienes que devolverlo en dos semanas. Le devolví el libro y el carné.

-De acuerdo, Gracias.

-De nada – cogió el libro pero no se movió.

-¿Necesitas algo más?

-¿Cuándo acabas el turno? – el corazón me latía a mil por hora.

-Dentro de unos 20 minutos

-Te apetece ir a tomar un café cuando salgas.

-No creo que sea buena idea – su cara se tornó triste.

-¿Quizás otro día? – me medio sonrió.

-¿Edward, que quieres?

-Pensé que podíamos charlar un rato… eso es todo. – me sonrió aun más. He echado de menos esa sonrisa. No pude evitar sonreír. Lo que le hizo a él sonreír más.

-En frente hay una cafetería, espérame allí si quieres…

-Oh, bueno te espero leyendo, si te parece – dijo levantando el libro del mostrador y caminando hacia una de las mesas.

Pasados los 20 minutos y tras despedirme de Angela me acerque a Edward y me senté en la mesa a su lado. Me miró.

-¿Lista? – susurró. Asentí.

Una vez en la calle caminamos hacia la cafetería que había en frente. No sentamos y pedimos un par de cafés.

-De que querías charlar – dije apoyándome en el respaldo de mi silla.

-Bueno… cuando te vi en la biblioteca pensé… bueno hace mucho que no nos veíamos… - Edward miró su café, evitando mirarme a los ojos.

-Si… un mes – susurré

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

-¿Has dicho algo?

-No.

-Creí que… bueno, da igual.

Los dos miramos hacía otro lado, la tensión se cortaba en el aire. Aunque finalmente hablamos de las clases y de los libros que estábamos leyendo, y pasamos un rato más juntos de una forma bastante civilizada, y me di cuenta de lo mucho que le echaba de menos.

--

-Pero es su cumpleaños.

-Alice, no me ha invitado. – dije mientras terminaba de fregar los platos de la cena.

-Claro que si, me dijo que te lo dijera y es lo que estoy haciendo.

-No voy a ir. Dile a Jasper que lo siento… dile que ya tenía un compromiso

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Sabes perfectamente por qué.

-Ya ha pasado un montón de tiempo, y no le viste ayer y dijiste que fue bien.

-Lo del ayer no lo pude evitar… y esto si.

--------

Si lo sé... es un poco... en fin Edward es muy "tremendista", pero es Edward, y Edward es así siempre y todos lo sabemos... xDDDD  
El resto son muy exagerados... pues también... me he dejado llevar... he intentado arreglarlo, pero no lo conseguía.

Y bueno se que se esperaba un primer beso mejor, lo sé, Bella y yo tambien lo esperabamos... pero salió así de chuchurrío.

Lo siento.

En estos momentos estoy escribiendo el capítulo 6, y espero ser capaz de encauzar de nuevo esta historia.


	7. Decisiones

**Capítulo 6 - Decisiones**

BPOV

O Quizás no…

Bueno Alice, es Alice, y al final estaba en la fiesta de Jasper. Llegué como una hora más tarde de lo que debía porque estuve a punto de quedarme en casa, pero recibí una amenazadora llamada de Alice… que en fin se me pone la piel de gallina solo al recordarla.

Camine hasta Jasper. Le había comprado un libro. Una tarde estuvimos los dos hablando horas sobre Poe, y bueno después de asegurarme que selección de obras de Poe poseía, gracias a Alice, compré una edición antigua de relatos.

Según Alice mi regalo le iba a gustar más que el suyo, pero después Jess hizo un comentario relacionado con el intercambio de fluidos que solo espero que esta noche la parejita duerma en el piso de Jasper en lugar de en el nuestro.

Cuando estuve detrás de Jasper que estaba de pie a lado de una mesa y hablaba con la gente que estaba sentada en ella le di un toque en el hombro. Se giró y cuando me vio se le iluminó la cara.

-¡Bella! – me abrazó

-¡Felicidades Jasper! – dije aunque no sonó como mucho entusiasmo, debido a que Edward y yo nos miramos fijamente. Él estaba sentado en la mesa, a su lado había una chica y yo lo único que podía ver era su brazo sobre el hombro de esa chica.

-¡Gracias! – dijo Jasper deshaciendo el abrazo y poniéndose en mi campo visual, así que ya no podía ver a Edward. – Gracias por venir. Siento la llamada de Alice, pude oírla, le dije que si no podías no pasaba nada, pero bueno tu la conoces mejor que nadie – me guió y caminamos hacía otro grupo de personas donde estaba Alice y Jess y más gente que conocía, mire de reojo y pude ver que Edward hablaba con el chico sentado enfrente suyo… y ella… ella me miraba fijamente a mí.

-Jasper, en realidad solo he venido a traerte esto – dije parándole antes de llegar al otro grupo. Si soy una cobarde, he hecho acto de presencia, voy a darle el regalo y voy a huir. Puse el regalo en su mano, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – Espero que te guste – me di la vuelta pero el me agarró del brazo.

-Ni hablar, te tienes que tomar al menos una copa, invito yo – dijo guiñándome el ojo mientras desenvolvía el libro - ¡Dios mío Bella! Es… increíble – susurró acariciando la portada del libro. Me mordí el labio inferior, mientras volvía a mirar hacia donde estaba Edward. Ella seguía mirándome a mí. Pude ver como Edward le decía algo y ella sonreía mirando al chico que tenía enfrente. – Bella a debido costarte una fortuna no… no puedo aceptarlo.

-No que va… lo encontré en una tienda de libros de segunda mano, y no fue nada caro, en serio. Jasper… esto… no te lo tomes como algo personal, pero no puedo estar aquí - Él me miró, la expresión de mi cara debió mostrarle agobio y desesperación, porque es como me sentía. Abrió la boca para decir algo.

-¡Por fin! – Alice me abrazo – ya era hora. ¿Ya te ha dado el regalo?

-Si, me encanta.

-Lo sabía. Me la llevó. Hasta luego cariño – Alice le dio a Jasper un beso fugaz en los labios y me llevó hacía el resto del grupo. Me solté antes de llegar.

-Alice, no, no… ¡suéltame!

-Bella, ignórale.

-¡No! Me voy vale… - y salí disparada hasta la puerta.

-¡Bella espera! – Jasper me paró antes de llegar a la puerta.

-No es lo que tu crees - miré hacía Edward, el seguía hablando con la gente que tenía a su alrededor, pero parecía enfadado ahora. Ni rastro de la chica. Busque a Alice y la chica estaba hablando con ella, las dos miraban hacía mi.

-Jasper déjame irme.

-Bella, ella es mi hermana… y no es lo que tú te crees, ¿vale?

-¿Tienes una hermana?

-Si. Se llama Rosalie. Ella y Edward están tan unidos como lo podemos estar él y yo, ¿de acuerdo?.

-¿Jasper, por que me has invitado? – me di cuenta que estaba empezando a llorar

-Porque eres mi amiga Bella – Jasper limpió mis lágrimas con los dedos dulcemente y me abrazó – vamos ven, te presentaré a mi hermana.

-¡No! – me solté

-¿Bella? – dijo Alice, ella y la hermana de Jasper estaba detrás de él – Bella, esta es Rosalie, es la hermana de Jasper.

-Hola Bella – dijo Rosalie tendiéndome la mano para que se la estrechara – He oído mucho sobe ti – estreche su mano vagamente. Me preguntó quien le ha hablado de mi, Jasper, quizás Edward… Alice. ¿Desde cuando conoce a Alice?

Al final acabe sentada en un rincón, Jess, su novio Ethan me tapaban ya que estaban de pie delante mío. De repente Edward apareció por detrás de ellos y se sentó a mi lado. Jess me miró fijamente y después dijo algo de la canción que sonaba y ella y Ethan desaparecieron.

-Me estas evitando.

-No – note su mano sobre mi brazo, me giró hacía él. Yo mire mi regazo, pero dejé que me girara. Después puso su mano sobre mi barbilla para que le mirara.

-Vamos, Bella… - pero aún así mis ojos no dejaron de mirar hacia abajo – ¿cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir así? – me lo esta preguntando en serio. Le miré. – Bella… – intente soltarme y miré hacia otro lado – Bella, por favor, cometí un error y entiendo que sigas enfadada, pero dame otra oportunidad, te lo pido por favor - Note que acariciaba mis mejillas, me solté bruscamente y sequé yo misma mis lágrimas. ¿Pero que es lo que tiene este chico que no consigo superar?

-Edward, no quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez, lo siento, pero no… - me levanté y él tiró de mi para que volviera a sentarme, y caí en su regazo. Y fui débil. Me abracé a él fuertemente y lloré apoyada en su hombro. Su olor me embriagaba. Y él me abrazó con delicadeza contra él y esperó a que me calmara.

EPOV

Mecí a Bella en mis brazos mientras lloraba, y me sentí el peor hombre del mundo, porque yo era el que había causado esas lágrimas, porque había sido un cerdo inmaduro, porque aunque pensaba que lo hacía por ella, lo hice por mi.

Cobarde. Eso es lo que soy, un cobarde.

Y este ha sido el peor mes de mi vida. El mes en el que he evitado por todos los medios encontrármela. No solo a ella, a Alice también e incluso a Jasper. Porque nada más echarla de mi vida, me di cuenta de que la necesitaba.

Si me rechaza, lo aceptaré y desapareceré, porque me lo merezco.

Ayer no pensaba encontrármela en la biblioteca. Había oído comentar a Jasper que había empezado a trabajar allí, pero no sabía que horario tenía. Quería arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, pero ayer no pude y sinceramente no pensé que ella fuera a venir hoy.

Y se que impresión debió darle verme antes sentado con Rosalie… pero Jasper ya me ha dicho que ha intentado explicárselo.

Miré entre la gente, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Alice, estaba seria y sus ojos eran amenazantes y a la vez se le veía preocupada. Alguien llamo su atención y desvió la mirada. Me di cuenta que Bella ya no lloraba, pero seguía abrazada a mi.

-¿Bella? – susurré… aunque la música estaba altísima, se que pudo oírme estaba apoyada en mi pecho. Levantó la cabeza, nos miramos.

Ella intentó levantarse y dejé que lo hiciera, se sentó a mi lado.

-Edward, ¿qué quieres?

-Quiero que me dejes arreglar lo que arruiné.

-Llegas tarde… - se levantó, cogiendo sus cosas y caminó entre la gente. Apoyé los codos sobre mi rodilla y apoye la frente en mis manos. Respiré profundamente. Me levanté y la seguí.

-Bella… por favor.

-No Edward, no. – Decidí dejarme llevar. La agarré girándola hacía mi y la besé. La pillé desprevenida, pero enseguida forcejeó y se soltó. Y lo que no esperé fue el bofetón que recibí.

Desde luego bofetón merecido, no vamos a negarlo, yo me hubiera dado una paliza a mi misma a estas alturas.

Hice una mueca con la boca y la miré. Me sorprendió ver su reacción, se tapaba la boca con las manos y me miraba asustada.

-Bella… perdona, no he debido… ha estado fuera de lugar…. Me lo merecía – dije acariciándome la mejilla. Ella extendió la mano hacía mi apartando mi mano con delicadeza, puso la suya sobre mi mejilla.

-Lo siento… - murmuró y continuó su camino hacía la salida. Y la seguí con la mirada.

-¿Estas bien? – Era Alice, me miraba con urgencia…

-¿Realmente te importa Alice? – Alice resopló y salió disparada tras Bella, intentando hacerla recapacitar para que se quedará. Y entonces vi como Bella le decía algo a Alice, me daba la espalda, pero pude ver a Bella muy sería y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Y entonces Bella se marchó y Alice se quedó inmóvil en el sitio donde estaba.

-¿Estas bien? – pude oír a Rosalie detrás de mi.

-No – dije secamente

-Edward no me hables así yo no tengo la culpa.

-No, la culpa es mía, soy un imbécil, un… un… - cerré los puños fuertemente apretando las uñas en las palmas de mis manos. Entonces Alice se giró y pude ver que estaba llorando. Pasó a nuestro lado.

-¿Alice? – preguntó Rosalie mientras Alice seguía su camino hacía donde estaba Jasper.

Jasper ajeno a lo ocurrido brindaba con sus amigos. Pero cuando vio a Alice dejo la copa sobre la mesa y se agachó para quedar a la altura de sus ojos, mientras la hablaba. Alice se abrazó a él. Jasper busco entre la gente, me buscaba a mi, su mirada fue acusatoria. Caminé hacía ellos, Rosalie me seguía.

-Jasper…

-¿Edward que le has dicho a Bella?

-Yo… - Alice se giró nos miramos.

-Se va… - murmuró y volvió a abrazarse a Jasper.

-¿Qué? – mire a Jasper.

-Se va a Phoenix.

-¿A ver a su madre…? recuerdo que lo comentó.

-No Edward. Se va… pidió el traslado de expediente y se lo han concedido.

-¿¡Qué!?... ¡No!.

Tenía que alcanzarla. Corrí tanto como me lo permitían mis piernas. Cuando llegué al bloque de apartamentos donde vivían no estaba su coche. Esperé sentado en la entrada, recuperando el aire.

Cuando oí la puerta del coche y el sonido de los tacones en la acera me puse de pie. Bella se paró en seco. Nos miramos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Bella volvió a caminar parándose a escaso centímetros de mí.

-No – fue lo único que dijo y paso a mi lado hacia la puerta buscando las llaves en el bolso.

-¿Te vas de verdad? - Dejo de buscar las llaves en el bolso y me miro. Estaba a punto de llorar, di un paso hacia ella – levantó la mano para que no diera un paso más.

-Edward, por favor vete.

-¿No te vayas, Bella?

-Ya esta decidido – volvió a su tarea de buscar las llaves.

-No, no lo hagas… si alguien tiene que marcharse, debería ser yo, lo único que me ata a esta ciudad eres tu, Bella… - me miró, pude ver oído en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Edward? ¿No crees que ya me has hecho suficiente daño? Déjame en paz, de acuerdo, búscate a otra chica a la que volver loca Edward, yo ya he tenido suficiente – abrió la puerta del portal y la cerró de un portazo tras de si.

Todo se quedo en silencio. Esperé. Pero no podía estar aquí. Me fui a casa, necesitaba encontrar la forma de que se quedase.

APOV

Cuando vi a Jess y Ethan bailando en el centro del bar. Busqué a Bella. Cuando les vi no pude evitar enfadarme. Bella y yo había estado hablando esta tarde y ella me había dicho que hace un mes cuando Edward la rechazó había cometido la locura de pedir el traslado de expediente y se lo habían aceptado. Por supuesto no era irreversible e iba a rechazarlo. Ella estaba sentada en su regazo y le abrazaba. Sé que estaba llorando. Quizás arreglen las cosas, sería más fácil para todos, especialmente para ellos. Miré a Edward a los ojos, el me miró. Ten cuidado Edward, no le hagas daño otra vez.

-¡Alice! – Algunos de los amigos de Jasper me llamaron. Sonreí. Cuando volví a mirar ya no estaban sentado allí. Los busqué, caminaban hacía la puerta, Bella parecía disgustada. Edward tiro de ella hacía el y entonces la besó. Bella lucho por soltarse.

-¡Oh no! – corrí hacia ellos, pude ver como Bella se soltaba y le pegaba un bofetón. Mierda. Después él dijo algo, ella acarició la mejilla que había abofeteado. Y después ella dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntando a Edward

-¿Realmente te importa Alice? – si, si que me importa. Resoplé. Fui en busca de Bella.

-Bella, Bella, ¡Espera! ¿a dónde vas?

-Me voy…

-Bella, quédate un rato más y volveré contigo, de acuerdo.

-No, tengo que hacer las maletas – dijo girándose hacía mi.

-¿Qué?

-Me voy… lo siento Alice… necesito cambiar de aires. No intentes detenerme, porque será peor.

La vi marcharse. Busque a Jasper, y corrí hacía él. Estaba con su amigos.

-¿Jasper?

-Hey cielo, ¿qué pasa?

-Se va… - me abracé y empecé a llorar. Bella se iba

-Jasper…

-¿Edward que le has dicho a Bella?

-Yo… - Le miré, él no sabía que decir

-Se va… - a penas me salió la voz, y me volví a abrazar a Jasper

-¿Qué? –

-Se va a Phoenix.

-¿A ver a su madre…? recuerdo que lo comentó.

-No Edward. Se va… pidió el traslado de expediente y se lo han concedido.

-¿¡Qué!?... ¡No!.

-¡Edward espera! – dijo Jasper sin soltarme.

-Déjale ir – susurré.

--

Cuando entré en casa todo parecía igual.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Bella. Ella no estaba. No parecía que faltara nada. Su mochila no estaba y las cosas que suele llevar en ella, un estuche , un par de cuadernos y libros estaban tirados encima de la cama. Abrí el armario y vi que faltaban algunas prendas, pero no demasiadas.

Mire la hora. Saque mi móvil del bolso y le escribí un mensaje.

"_Bella, por favor, cuando llegues a Forks mándame un mensaje. Te quiero. Alice"_


	8. Cobarde

Hola!

Bueno un nuevo capítulo.  
La Bella de esta historia está hecha un autentico lío. Pero no os preocupeis no va a tardar mucho en salir de él.  
Y Edward es... bueno también está echo un lío.

Me voy a ir de vacaciones del 6 al 24, no se si actualizaré alguna vez más antes de irme, pero no lo prometo, así que estoy actualizando todos mis fanfics.

Espero que os guste el capítulo.

----

**Capítulo 7 - Cobarde**

BPOV

Cuando subí a casa abrí el armario y puse una maleta sobre la cama.

La miré durante un rato y después la cerré y volví a meterla guardarla. Me cambie de ropa y me puse algo más cómodo. Después vacía sobre la cama mi mochila de clase, cogí algo de ropa, apuntes de clase, el neceser, el móvil y dinero, y lo metí todo en la mochila.

Por último cogí las llaves del coche.

Por suerte, Edward ya no estaba cuando baje.

Me subí. Y cogí el coche. Conduje por la ciudad hasta llegar al embarcadero del ferry. Cuando llegué allí faltaba poco menos de media hora para el último ferry y si lo cogía ya no había vuelta atrás y delante de mi quedaban poco menos de 3 horas por delante bordeando el parque natural. En línea recta Seattle no esta tan lejos de Forks, mi destino, pero al tener que bordear todo el parque natural, hace que el viaje sea bastante largo. Y solitario incluso durante el día. Nunca lo he hecho de noche. Paré en la gasolinera que había a lado del puerto y llene el depósito al máximo. Compre alguna cosa de comer y coca-colas y té con limón para mantenerme despierta.

Se que mañana cuando amanezca en Forks Charlie aunque se alegrará de verme estará enfadado por haber conducido de noche hasta allí, pero que otra cosa puedo hacer, necesito espacio y tiempo para pensar y compartiendo piso con Alice no voy a poder hacerlo. Cuando llegué al coche el ferry ya estaba listo y admitía viajeros.

Una vez aparqué el coche en la parte inferior del ferry. Salí del coche y fui a la parte delantera. La noche era fría pero no tampoco demasiado. Me llegó un mensaje al móvil.

"_Bella, por favor, cuando llegues a Forks mándame un mensaje. Te quiero. Alice"_

No pude evitar sonreír. El pequeño duendecillo me conoce tan bien… en fin se que no podrá dormir hasta que reciba el mensaje, así que tendrá que hacerlo.

APOV

-Pero ¿como va a ir hasta allí a estas horas? Esa carretera apenas tiene iluminación… quizás haya perdido el ferry, ¿por qué no la llamas? – Edward caminaba de un lado a otro de nuestro salón. Jasper le seguía con la mirada.

-Llámala tu – murmuré, ni él ni Jasper me oyeron.

-Alice, ¿estas segura de que Bella se ha ido a Forks? ¿Quizás este en el aeropuerto? ¿Aún no ha usado el billete que le regalaste, no? – dejé lentamente sobre la mesa los papeles que tenía en la mano. Jasper y Edward miraron fijamente el billete con destino a Phoenix y los papeles de la confirmación de traslado de expediente sin firmar.

-Puede que este en casa de alguna de vuestras amigas, ¿no crees? Con Jessica quizás. No iba a dormir allí hoy.

-Jasper, Jessica estaba en el bar cuando nos fuimos y aun seguirá allí – dije – Conozco a Bella, cuando está… - mire a Edward, él me miraba expectante - bueno… le gusta estar sola para poder pensar, Jessica no es la compañía ideal – suspiré – ni siquiera yo… hablamos demasiado. - Miré el reloj… - creo que me voy a echar, por lo menos quedan 3 horas hasta que llegue allí.

Vi como Jasper sacaba su móvil del bolsillo. Buscaba en su agenda y marcaba. Edward se acercó a él. Después de un rato Jasper hizo una mueca y susurró "buzón de voz".

-Bella, soy Jasper… por favor llámame en cuanto oigas esto, no importa la hora que sea – Jasper colgó – quizás debamos llamar hasta que descuelgue, no lo tiene apagado, simplemente no lo coge.

BPOV

El Ferry llegaría al otro lado en unos 5 minutos. Me dirigí de nuevo a mi coche. Mi móvil empezó a sonar. Era Jasper, desconecte el volumen y dejé que sonará. Ya no había vuelta atrás. O me quedaba durmiendo en el coche hasta el siguiente ferry, o conducía hasta Forks.

Quizás lo sensato era lo primero. Pero en estos momentos la parte irracional de mi ser tenía a la racional ahogada. No quería oírla. Era como en esos dibujos animados en los que un ángel y un demonio te aparecen uno en cada hombro y te dicen que hacer. El demonio siempre gana porque su plan es siempre más apetecible que el del ángel. No es que conducir más de 2 horas por una carretera apenas iluminada con bosque a cada lado, salvo alguna pequeña población de vez en cuando sea lo que más me apetece, pero desde luego ese pequeño demonio tenía muy claro que no quería quedarse en un aparcamiento.

Me llego un mensaje al móvil que me indicaba que había recibido un mensaje de voz. Marqué el número de mi buzón y escuche.

"_Tiene un mensaje nuevo. Recibido hoy a las 23:20._

_Bella, soy Jasper… por favor llámame en cuanto oigas esto, no importa la hora que sea._

_No tiene más mensajes"_

Jasper sonaba preocupado. Decidí escribirle un mensaje, se que iban a intentar detenerme pero ya era tarde.

"_Jasper. Estoy bien. No os preocupéis. Escribiré cuando llegue a casa de mi padre. No llaméis más"_

EPOV

El sonido del móvil de Jasper hizo que me levantará del sofá me acerqué a la habitación de Alice y me apoyé en el umbral Alice y Jasper miraba el móvil de esté fijamente. Estaban sentados en la cama apoyados en el cabecero.

-Aún debe estar en el Ferry.

-Llámala… - dijo Alice

-¿Qué ha dicho? – los dos me miraron mientras Jasper llamaba.

-Que no nos preocupemos y que escribirá cuando esté en Forks. – Jasper hizo una mueca - Me ha colgado.

Alice cogió el teléfono de su mesilla y marcó un número rápidamente.

-¿Seth?...

¿Seth? Jasper y yo nos miramos, claramente los dos nos preguntábamos quien era este tal Seth.

-Soy Alice… mal… es Bella. No tranquilo, ella… bueno esta yendo hacía Forks ahora mismo… Lo sé, Seth, no hace falta que levantes la voz… debe estar en Kingston ahora mismo… - Alice, hizo una expresión de disgusto mientras se levantaba de la cama - ¡No ni hablar! – De repente sonaba enfadada – me volveré loca sabiendo que los dos estáis en la carretera Seth. Simplemente puedes, no sé, llamarme cuando llegué, y asegurarte de que esta bien… - Alice escuchó al chico podía oír la voz a través del teléfono aunque no le entendía – bueno… - se le oía enfadado – Seth… no… no Seth… Seth por favor… no es tan… Seth, solo llámame y… no se lo digas a Charlie, sabes que él saldrá en su encuentro, y no podré convencerle a él... Gracias. Si… Hasta luego – Alice colgó miró a Jasper y luego a mi. Suspiró, sabía que la explicación era necesaria. – Seth es… el hermanastro de Bella. Aun va al instituto y vive en Forks con su madre y el padre de Bella.

-Nunca le mencionó.

-Hablasteis de su familia con ella.

-No mucho, pero no sé… mencionó que su madre se había vuelto a casar y que su padre vivía desde hace años con su pareja. No menciono nunca un hermanastro.

-Bueno en realidad no son hermanastros… Sue y Charlie no se han casado – Alice me miró fijamente a los ojos – podéis dejarme a solas un rato chicos.

-Alice, lo siento, esto es… es culpa mía.

-No te llevaré la contraria – dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Voy a hacer té – dijo Jasper saliendo de la habitación. Empecé a seguirle.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-No vayas a por ella. Se que los dos lo habéis pensado… ella volverá. Necesita tiempo, y créeme, que vayas hasta Forks no arreglará las cosas.

Suspiré dejándola sola. No lo negaré, había pensado ir por la mañana, solo tenía que comprobar a que hora salía el primer Ferry y estar en el puerto a esa hora. Pero ahora no estoy seguro de que hacer.

Seth POV

Estaba cenando con unos cuantos amigos de clase cuando mi teléfono sonó.

Lo saqué del bolsillo.

¿Alice? Que raro… miré la hora.

Descolgué mientras me levantaba de la mesa, note como todos me miraban camine hacía la puerta del restaurante.

-¿Hola?

-¿Seth?... Soy Alice.

-¡Alice! Vaya, ¿Qué tal? – noté que dudaba… dios le ha pasado algo a Bella…

-Mal, es Bella.

-¿Alice, que ha pasado, ella esta bien? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

-No tranquilo, ella… - volvió a detenerse - bueno esta yendo hacía Forks ahora mismo

-¡¡Qué!! Pero, ¡esta loca! Como se le ocurre. - Mire el reloj de nuevo… en que estaría pensando Bella, la carretera de Forks a Seattle no es la ideal para ir de noche.

-Lo sé, Seth, no hace falta que levantes la voz

-¿Hace cuanto salió?

-Debe estar en Kingston ahora mismo

-¿Kingston? Alice hace poco que salió, porque no se lo has impedido – Abrí la puerta de mi coche y entré – voy a salir a su encuentro, la pararé a mitad de camino y aunque sea dormiremos en el coche hasta que….

- No ¡ni hablar! Me volveré loca sabiendo que los dos estáis en la carretera Seth. Simplemente puedes, no sé, llamarme cuando llegué, y asegurarte de que esta bien

-Alice… ugh… esta bien… pero, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Bueno…

-Es por él chico ese, el que la engañaba.

-Seth…

-Como le vea la próxima vez que vaya a Seattle voy a darle una paliza.

-No…

-Y ahora que la ha hecho, parecía que estaba mejor últimamente. ¿No le habrá hecho algo?

-No Seth

-Si ese bastardo le ha hecho algo a mi hermana, yo…

-Seth por favor… no es tan… Seth, solo llámame y… no se lo digas a Charlie, sabes que él saldrá en su encuentro, y no podré convencerle a él...

-Ni yo… tranquila, Charlie no sabrá nada.

-Gracias.

-Pero se va a enfadar cuando la vea y querrá una explicación.

-Si…

-Te llamo luego, ¿OK? Hasta luego

-Hasta luego.

Colgué… Mierda. Tiré el móvil al asiento del copiloto y golpeé el volante.

Que hago ahora. Volví a mirar el reloj. 3 horas….

Bella… un imán para los problemas… por lo menos conoce la carretera como la palma de su mano, aunque eso no es del todo tranquilizador y se que si esta cansada se parara a descansar, tampoco es que sea muy tranquilizador que se paré en mitad de la nada pero… en fin. Charlie no va a ser el único que va a echarle una bronca…

BPOV

Ya llevaba estaba casi en Forks. Había dejado de cruzarme con coches una vez me desvié por la carretera que bordea el parque nacional. Y aún así antes de eso tampoco es que me cruzará con muchos coches. Quedaban unos 20 Km. hasta Forks, mire el reloj del salpicadero eran las 2:10. Suspiré…. No ha sido tan horrible. De Hecho se me ha hecho más corto de lo que pensaba, y había estado dándole vueltas a las bases de una historia nueva, así que por lo menos mi cabeza había hecho algo de provecho.

Cuando llegué por fin a casa de Charlie aparque en el camino del garaje justo a lado del coche de Seth, al otro lado estaba el coche patrulla. Cogí la mochila y cerré la puerta de mi coche sin hacer ruido, me dirigí al lateral de la casa para entrar por la puerta de la cocina. Me puse de puntillas para coger la llave que estaba escondida detrás de un termómetro de mercurio colgado a lado de la puerta. Pero no hizo falta que metiera la llave en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Seth, se le veía cansado. Sin decir nada me cogió la llave de la mano y volvió a colocarla en su sitió.

-Hola Seth - murmuré

-Pasa – susurró. Evidentemente Alice le había llamado, sino dudo que Seth hubiese estado en casa un viernes a estas horas en lugar de por ahí con sus amigos. La luz de su móvil le iluminó la cara, estaba enfadado, y estaba en su derecho, pensé que hubiera hecho yo si él hubiese hecho lo que yo había hecho y en estos momentos le estaría gritando sin importarme despertar a la casa entera.

-No llames a Alice, ahora le mandaré un… - Seth levanto la mano para que me callará. Pude oír la voz nerviosa de Alice a través del teléfono.

-Si, ya esta aquí – susurró y me miró de arriba abajo y después me miro fijamente a los ojos - ¿Estás bien? – Asentí – dice que si. Alice acuéstate ya, de cuerdo, necesitas descansar, y ella también… - Escuchó a Alice durante unos segundos – OK, adiós.

Colgó sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? – Susurró enfadado. - ¿Te has parado a pensar en como lo hemos pasado los demás esperando a que llegaras, Bella? Y si te hubiese quedado dormida al volante o hubiese tenido un accidente, ¿eh?

-Seth yo…

-No, Bella, me da igual la escusa, no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo largas que se me han hecho estas 3 horas, y no solo a mí, tenías a Alice en un sin vivir también – se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

-Si se como te sientes… se que no debía… tenía que salir de allí.

-Vamos… te he hecho la cama – dijo separándose de mi.

-Gracias.

-Si bueno, me distrajo durante 10 minutos… - me mordí el labio inferior – Bella, ¿ha sido ese tío otra vez? Como se llamaba… ¿Mike? porque pienso partirle la cara esta vez, y esta vez no podrás detenerme con excusas baratas.

-No… Seth, no quiero hablar de esto ahora. Es… complicado.

No le había hablado a Seth de Edward, como nunca llegamos a salir y solo le vi unas pocas veces tampoco me dio tiempo a ponerle al día. Lo de Edward había terminado antes de empezar y las veces que he hablado con él en el último mes había conseguido ocultarle lo mal que me sentía, y no había motivo de hablarle de Edward ya, así que lo obvié cuando Seth y yo hablábamos.

Charlie y Sue no habían cambiado mi habitación en absoluto, supongo que mi padre tenía esperanzas de que en algún momento yo volvería. Sue se limito a decir que era más práctico y cómodo dejar la cama para cuando viniera a pasar unos días que comprar un sofá cama.

Después de refrescarme un poco en el baño me puse el pijama. Cogí uno de mis peluches y lo abracé mientras me tumbaba sobre la cama sin ni siquiera taparme.

Los rayos de sol me despertaron. Era raro pero amaneció con pocas nubes hoy en Forks.

Me senté en la cama y miré mi habitación. Olía a tortitas. Sue siempre hacía tortitas los sábados. Sonreí.

Salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras. Cuando Sue me vio la cara de asombró me dejó claro que ella no sabía que yo había llegado a noche, supongo que Seth aún dormía y que ella no había visto mi coche.

-¡Dios mío, Bella! – camino hacía mi y me abrazó. La abracé de vuelta. Sue era mi segunda madre. Cuando Reneé se mudó a Arizona con Phil, cuando a este le ofrecieron su actual empleo yo decidí quedarme en Forks, me quedaban dos años instituto y cambiarme en ese momento probablemente haría que mi nota media bajara. Y bueno empezar de cero en una ciudad nueva no es algo que se me de bien. En Seattle ha sido fácil, pero conozco a mucha gente, y en fin la universidad se enfoca de otra manera y estoy a 3 horas de casa. Así que me mude con Charlie, Sue y Seth definitivamente, aunque evidentemente ya había vivido con ellos. Entre semana solía vivir en casa de Reneé y Phil y los fines de semana con Charlie y Sue.

Reneé y Charlie se separaron cuando yo tenía 2 años, y siempre habían tenido buena relación después de la separación. Eran y siguen siendo amigos, pero no podían vivir bajo el mismo techo, les costo 3 años darse cuenta.

Cuando Reneé se quedo embarazada los dos pensaron que las cosas se encauzarían entonces y lo superarían, pero cuando yo cumplí 1 año las cosas empezaron a ponerse tensas de nuevo. Los dos decidieron de mutuo acuerdo separarse, incluso organizaron todo de forma civilizada y sin abogados y para mí siempre fue fácil.

La antigua casa de Reneé estaba muy cerca de la de Charlie. Incluso cuando mi madre conoció a Phil mi padre no tubo ningún problema en conocerle, de hecho se llevaban muy bien. Y lo mismo pasó cuando mi padre conoció a Sue. Ella y Sue pasaban horas hablando por teléfono o yendo de compras.

En estos últimos 3 años Charlie y Sue han estado más veces que yo en Phoenix ha decir verdad, por raro que parezca.

Cuando nos separamos del abrazo Sue miró el reloj de la cocina. Vi como su expresión se tornaba preocupada. Mire la hora. Era materialmente imposible que yo hubiese llegado esta mañana a Forks cogiendo el primer Ferry a Kingston, eran las 9 y el primer ferry salía a las 6:30. Si hubiese sido así aun no habría llegado. Sue me miró.

-¿Llegaste anoche? – me mordí el labio inferior y asentí. - ¡Bella!

-Lo siento – dije mirando al suelo.

-Pero… Qué locura. ¿Estás bien? – Sue me puso la mano en la barbilla obligándome a mirarla. Asentí, pero se que mis ojos estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas. Sue Suspiró. Me abrazó de nuevo. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sue si sabía de la existencia de Edward, yo se lo había contado a mi madre y a ella cuando ocurrió, porque en fin una madre da igual lo bien que le mientas es una madre y sabe que algo va mal, y da la casualidad que yo tengo dos madres para lo bueno y lo malo. Y bueno se que ellas no le dirían nada a Charlie ni a Phil.

-Ayer… ¿te acuerdas del chico que te hable? – dije conteniendo las lágrimas. Sue asintió guiándome hasta que las dos nos sentamos en la mesa. – He vuelto a verle y… él quiere… quiere intentarlo y yo no se si soy capaz de…  
-¿Bella?  
-¡Papá! – dije levantándome de un salto y secándome las lágrimas antes de girarme hacía él.  
-¿Qué… estás bien? – me abracé a él. El también miró el reloj de la cocina - ¿Has conducido de noche hasta aquí?  
-Perdóname, por favor.

---

Bueno ¿que os parece?  
Que no os caiga mal Bella, prometo que se arreglará.

Y si, para ir de Seattle a Forks hay que coger un Ferry y se bordea el Parque/Bosque Nacional de Olympic... lo he comprobado. Y se tarda unas 3 horas y media. The Forks a Port Angeles hay 1 hora mas o menos.


	9. Calma

¡Ya he vuelto!

¿que os parece si continuamos?

**8. Calma**

BPOV

Fui con Sue a la reserva esa mañana. Había quedado en casa de los Ulley.

Emily estaba allí. Ella y Sam se casaron hace un año, y estaban esperando su primer hijo. Sue y la madre, Laura, la estaban ayudando con los preparativos ya que no quedaba mucho para el nacimiento y al ser primeriza estaba algo nerviosa.

Fuimos a dar una vuelta por la reserva. Sue y Laura entraron en una de las tiendas ha comprar algo y Emily y yo esperamos fuera sentadas en un banco.

-¿Qué sientes cuando se mueve? – Emily sonrió.

-Que se mueve… - las dos nos reímos – Hay veces que realmente da unas buenas patadas. Sam dice que jugará bien al football.

-¿Es niño?

-No lo sabemos, queremos que sea sorpresa – Sonreí

-Sam quiere que sea niño, entonces.

-Dice que le da igual, pero yo se que si, mi padre dice que los hombres siempre quieren que sea niño, hasta que cogen a sus hijas en brazos.

-Charlie quería que yo fuera niño, soñaba con que me hiciera policía y patrullara con él – las dos nos reímos – Y ya ves, Seth, querrá ser cualquier cosa menos policía.

Una de las ancianas del pueblo se sentó al otro lado del banco. Emily le saludo usando la lengua nativa. Esta simplemente me miraba a mí, no contestaba.

-Buenos días, señora – dije. Ella me señalo con el dedo índice después señalo a la altura de su corazón haciendo una "x" sobre él, mientras decía algo en la lengua que yo desconocía. Miré a Emily nerviosa.

-Dice que tienes el corazón roto. – Emily me miró preocupada.

-Dile que estoy bien – Emily se lo dijo. La mujer dijo algo más.

-Dice que alguien importante entró en tu vida, que intentas huir de esa persona… – la mujer siguió hablando – culpas de tu dolor a esa persona, pero solo ella es capaz de curarlo… - la mujer dejo de hablar y me miraba fijamente. - ¿De qué habla Bella?

-¿Quién es esta mujer, Emily?

-Solo una anciana, Bella. Dicen que adivina muchas veces el futuro. ¿Sabes de quién habla?

-Yo… - la mujer empezó a hablar de nuevo

-Dice que solo tú puedes aliviar el dolor de esa persona. – la mujer siguió hablando. Miré a Emily de nuevo – dice que él tenía miedo, pero ya no, y que eres tú la que no debe estar asustada.

-¿Qué? – me levanté…

-¿Bella?, ¡Bella! ¡Espera! - empecé a caminar hacía la playa. Pude oír a Sue llamarme también, pero no… no…

Cuando llegué a la playa me quite las zapatillas y los calcetines, la arena estaba fría. Claro que era normal en noviembre, y en fin aquí siempre hace frío. Camine hacía el agua y me senté unos metros antes de donde el agua alcanzaba. Este estaba tranquilo a pesar de que había marea alta, respire profundamente y dejé que la brisa marina inundara mis pulmones. Echaba de menos esa sensación, la inmensa tranquilidad del océano pacífico abierto frente a mí.

Pude oír los pasos de alguien. Y ese alguien se sentó a mi lado. Y ya sabía quien era. Sonreí.

-Hola, Jake.

-Bella – le miré. Él sonreía, aunque pude ver preocupación en sus ojos. Jake era mi mejor amigo. Y de alguna forma mi primer amor, pero aquello fue hace mucho, y los dos nos dimos cuenta que era mejor ser amigos, sino, era muy complicado. Jake es también uno de los mejores amigos de Seth, el hijo del mejor amigo de Charlie…, el ahijado de Sue… si hubiésemos acabado mal, no iba a quedar solo entre nosotros, y los dos lo sabíamos, así que cuando nuestra relación empezó a ser más complicada decidimos no complicarla más. No fue fácil, pero ahora éramos amigos y no había resentimientos ni celos, ni nada parecido. De hecho a Jake si le había hablado de Edward. – ¿todo esto es por el aspirante a médico? – hice una mueca y volví a mirar al mar. – Pensé que no habías vuelto a verle.

-Hasta antes de ayer no lo había hecho.

-¿Y por qué…?

-Vino a la biblioteca, el tampoco esperaba verme allí.

-¿Y se puede saber que ha hecho que condujeras toda la noche hasta aquí? – puse los ojos en blanco

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Tengo varias fuentes…

-Le dije a Seth que no te lo dijera.

-Seth no me lo ha dicho… lo hizo Billy y...

-Le dije a Charlie que… - mire a Jake. Sonreía. - ¿Sue? – asintió.

-Esta esperándote arriba. – Jake señalo la zona de casas al otro lado de la playa con la cabeza – ¿Quiere saber si vas a volver con ella a Forks, o si te quedaras un rato más?

-¿Quién es la anciana?

-¿Qué anciana?

-Una anciana que se puso a hablar conmigo y Emily, dijo cosas… yo…

-Es solo una anciana.

-Emily dijo que adivinaba el futuro.

-Siempre pensé que no creías en las supersticiones de esta tribu.

-Es que dijo cosas que…

-¿Cómo que? – mire a Jake durante un rato, el me devolvió la mirada, después miró al mar.

-No nada… ¿me llevas a casa?

-Claro – Jake se puso de pie y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

--

APOV

-¿Y cuando vas a volver?

-No lo sé, en un par de días.

-¿Y como… estas?

-Bien

-¿y tu?

-Bien. – silencio – Que mal mientes Bella.

-Tu también.

-¿Qué pasa? A parte de lo obvio…

-Nada – oí una risa al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Es Seth?

-Si, y Jake… creo que creen tener 12 años de nuevo y…

-¿Bella?

-Perdona Alice, espera un segundo – Bella debió tapar el auricular del teléfono con la mano – ni se te ocurra, Jake, lo digo en serio, si tocas esa bandeja…

-¿Qué? – oí la voz de Seth.

- Si ¿qué? – y la de Jake.

- ¡Seth! ¡queréis parar! ¡No! – oí un sonido sordo y a Bella reír y gritar. - ¡No!, ¡No! ¡Para!

-¿Alice? – era Seth.

-¿Hola?

-Oye… te llama después vale…

-¿Qué hacéis?

-Incordiarla – dijo Seth entre risas… me reí yo también.

-No os paséis esta muy…

-¿sensible?...

-¡¡Jake, que pares!! – oí la risa de Bella en la lejanía.

-Si bueno… no te preocupes – dijo Seth. Bella seguía gritando y riendo. – Oye mira hay unas galletas aquí que quieren que me las coma, así que luego te llama Bella, ¿vale?

-Esta bien… hasta luego Seth

-Adiós.

BPOV

-¡Jake! ¡Para! – mientras intentaba soltarme pude ver como Seth cogía una de las galletas de la bandeja del horno, y se la metía en la boca.

-¡Dios, Bella, están increíbles!

-¡Seth! ¡no!

-¿no, qué? – dijo cogiendo otra galleta y acercándosela a la boca.

-Si te comes esa galleta voy a… – Jake empezó a hacerme cosquillas más enérgicamente. No pude evitar reírme.

-¿Vas a reírte? – oí decir a Seth con la boca llena.

-Yo también quiero una - dijo Jake, levantándome del suelo. Me sujeto fuerte contra él impidiendo que pudiera soltar las manos únicamente con un brazo y se acerco a la bandeja. Seguí su mano con la mirada mientras cogía una galleta y se la llevaba a la boca, cerró los ojos mientras la saboreaba. Aproveché el momento y le pegué un pisotón con todas mis fuerzas. Me soltó.

-¡Bella! – refunfuñó, mientras empuje a Seth que dio un paso atrás y tape las galletas con un trapo.

-¡No vais a comer ni una más!

-Él ha cogido dos – protestó Jake.

-Soy más listo – dijo Seth divertido.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Fuera de la cocina! – Seth se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina, bailando y haciendo el tonto, mientras canturreaba algo sobre que era más listo y rápido. - ¿te duele?

-¿el qué?

-El pie…

-No demasiado, pero ha sido un buen pisotón – Jake me guiñó el ojo. – Merece la pena por haberte oído reír.

-No vas a conseguir otra galleta.

-Oh, vamos, ¿cuantas hay? ¿20? Y tienes otra bandeja en el horno y una esperando para meterla después.

-Son para Charlie

-¿Todas?, las ¿60?

-57… - dije entrecerrando los ojos, fingiendo estar enfadada.

-Charlie no es capaz de comérselas todas.

-¿Quieres apostar? La receta es de Sue… pedírselas a ella…

-Sin menospreciar las de Sue… a ti te salen mejor.

-No vas a conseguir galletas con galanterías.

-Entonces tendré que hacerte más cosquillas

-No des ni un paso más Jake. – Agarré el paquete de harina de la encimera, y amenace con tirarlo.

-¿No te atreverías?

-Ponme a prueba – Jake dio un paso hacía mi, me agarró el brazo y tiró de mi hacía él. Yo le tiré el paquete de harina, y lo siguiente que vi fue todo lleno de harina, nosotros la encimera el suelo. Oímos a Seth reírse desde la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Cállate Seth! – le gritamos los dos a la vez. Seth seguía riéndose.

Sue se asomó por detrás de él.

-¡Dios mío! ¿¡Pero que habéis hecho!? – yo no dije nada me separé de Jake y me dirigí al horno para sacar la otra bandeja de galletas – Jake por favor sacúdete un poco y después ve al baño a limpiarte y no toques nada – dijo Sue a Jake, mientras ponía la primera hornada en la caja metálica de galletas que yo ya había preparado en la encimera.

--

Sentados en el porche del jardín trasero, mirando hacía el bosque, me sentía como si tuviera 15 años de nuevo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé.

-Quizás deba darle una oportunidad.

-Él no te la dio a ti.

-Ya Jake… pero y si lo que dijo esa mujer es cierto.

-¿Y si no lo es? Bella yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

-No estoy segura de serlo ahora… no lo soy desde que me rechazó. Pero si lo fui el poco tiempo que fuimos… amigos.

-Si te hace daño, iré y se arrepentirá.

-No seas dramático.

-Si no lo hará Seth…

-No se cual de los dos sería peor – Jake se rió entre dientes.

-Seth, sin duda… yo puedo ser muy diplomático – le sonreí.

-Siempre que no haya galletas de por medio. – hubo un silencio.

-¿Estas segura entonces?

-No… pero tengo unas cuantas horas de camino para pensarlo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No… sería muy raro. – observé a Jake unos instantes. Estaba un poco inquieto. - ¿estas celoso?

-No, preocupado. ¿debería estar celoso?

-No, es que no sé… estas raro.

-Bella no me gusta verte sufrir, y ya te han hecho daño antes, y no pude hacer nada.

-Se cuidarme sola.

-Lo sé. Pero puedes quedarte un par de días más, y vamos juntos a Seattle. Me vuelvo a la universidad, tendré que pasar por Seattle de todas formas, quizás podría conocerle, y dejarle bien claro un par de cosas…

-No quiero que le dejes claro nada. Ya puedo hacerlo yo. Pero puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres la noche antes de coger el avión, a Alice le encantará verte.

-Invitación aceptada – apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Y observe el bosque una vez más antes de volver a casa.

--

Oh, vamos, Jake tenía que salir... hay que complicar las cosas :Þ para hacerlas interesantes, ¿no?


	10. Por primera vez

**9. Por primera vez**

BPOV

Tenía todo planeado para llegar a casa cuando no hubiese nadie, pero no respiré tranquila hasta que introduje la llave en la cerradura y comprobé que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

Alice no estaba en casa. Lo prefería. Quería verla, si, disculparme, no sé, abrazarla y hablar hasta las tantas de la madrugada como tantas veces antes, pero no hoy, al menos no ahora. Necesito tiempo. El camino en el coche no ha sido suficiente para organizar mis ideas totalmente, aunque si estoy casi determinada a darle una segunda oportunidad, si es que aún la quiere.

Las palabras de la anciana retumbaban en mi mente. ¿Realmente tendría razón? ¿Edward y yo curaríamos el dolor del otro?

Aún sigo enfadada con él, bueno no se si es enfado o rencor, quizás es más rencor. Él me hizo creer que quería algo más para después rechazarme, y desaparecer por completo, para volver a aparecer en mi vida y pedir una segunda oportunidad... como quiere que confié en él, apenas le conozco en realidad, aunque sienta lo contrario, aunque algo dentro de mi sienta que es especial.

¿Que es lo que creo especial? ¿que me atrae físicamente? ya he sentido atracción física antes hacía varias personas. Pero no tiene porque ser nada más que eso... puedes sentirte atraído, puedes desear a alguien, pero no necesariamente querer a esa persona, no al menos sentir amor, en términos de... ¿pareja?

Sue dijo "estas enamorada"...

¡¿Como voy a estar enamorada? ¿Puedes sentir amor hacía alguien que apenas conoces...? ¿alguien que te ha hecho daño, incluso antes de darte una oportunidad...?

Creo haber estado enamorada antes... lo que siento hacía Jacob es amor, pero no es ese tipo de amor. Pero en su momento era algo parecido a ese tipo de amor, éramos unos críos con las hormonas desorbitadas, es cierto, pero yo hubiese puesto la mano sobre el fuego por él... aún lo haría... quizás no es el ejemplo correcto.

¿Y Mike? Si, estuve enamorada de Mike, lo estuve, tanto, que hasta llegue a imaginar un futuro con él, un futuro que implicaba pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado. Un futuro, que en este momento me hace pensar como es posible que con 18 años fuera capaz de sentir algo tan fuerte hacía alguien, como pude dejarme embrujar de esa manera... como no me di cuenta que era demasiado perfecto para ser real...

Pero lo cierto es que incluso lo que siento ahora es algo diferente a lo de Mike. No es amor... o quizás si... Edward despertó sentimientos en mi que nunca había sentido, esta despertándolos ahora, y no son solo puramente físicos... afectan a mi persona en toda su amplitud. Afectan mi estado de ánimo, mi humor, mi comportamiento, mi forma de pensar, mis acciones, todo... es casi platónico... intocable, pero destructor...

Quizás Sue tenga razón y estoy enamorada.

Maldito seas Edward Cullen...

Mire alrededor de mi habitación, todo parecía exactamente igual que cuando me fui hace unos días.

Fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso de leche. Entonces oí la llave en la cerradura, y camine hacía el salón. Alice entró seguida de Jasper. Cuando Alice me vio su cara se iluminó y se lanzó hacía a mi abrazándome fuertemente.

-¡Has vuelto!

-Si... - susurré. Miré a Jasper. Me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa. Su sonrisa aún así me dio a entender que estaba incómodo.

-¡Oh, Bella!... ¿por qué no me has avisado? Están esperándonos abajo... solo he venido a por una chaqueta... - Alice miró a Jasper mientras me soltaba. Se volvió a girar hacía mi. - ¿por qué no te vienes?. - Vi de reojo que Jasper se movía incómodo de nuevo.

-Alice, no... estoy cansada.

-¿Seguro?

-Si...

-Vale... no volveré muy tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

-No cambies tu planes por mi. - dije mirando a Jasper.

-No seas tonta - me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su habitación. Segundos después volvió a pasar delante de mi - Ya estoy lista - le dijo a Jasper, este asintió.

-Hasta luego Bella - dijo este - Me alegro de que estés de vuelta. - Abrió la puerta de casa y salió.

-Te veo luego, ¿vale? - Alice sonrió mientras salía por la puerta y cerraba tras de si.

Me acerque a la ventana y me asomé. Les vi salir por el portal y caminaron hasta un coche aparcado justo delante de la entrada de nuestro bloque. Su coche. Edward estaba con ellos, por eso Jasper estaba tan tenso. El coche permaneció parado unos instantes después de que ellos subieran en él. ¿Le estarían diciendo que yo estaba aquí?. El coche arrancó y lo seguí con la mirada calle abajo.

Decidí darme una ducha, y despejarme un poco. Al salir vi que tenía un mensaje en el móvil.

_"Estamos en "El 28", por si cambias de opinión. Alice"_

Ahí estaba la bomba, conozco a Alice también como ella me conoce a mi. Quizás me vio mirar por la ventana, o está tentando la suerte. Contesté.

_"No creo que deba, Alice, estoy cansada, pero gracias"_.

Pensé que Alice contestaría, pero no lo hizo. Miré el reloj durante unos 5 minutos.

¿Por qué retrasar lo inevitable? Rebusqué entre mi ropa algo cómodo. Lo bueno de "El 28", es que es un sitio informal, así que agarré mis vaqueros y una camiseta. Me sequé un poco el pelo con el secador, y lo deje suelto, ya que aún estaba húmedo. Agarré un chaqueta y me miré al espejo. Una imagen mía con el vestido rojo con el que Edward me vio la última vez que nos vimos se cruzó por mi mente. Aquella Bella, estaba muy lejos de la que tenía ahora delante, mientras esa gritaba "quiero guerra", ésta claramente prefería pasar desapercibida. Cogí un bolso y metí el móvil y las llaves. Salí por la puerta.

EPOV

Cuando Jasper y Alice volvieron a entrar en el coche, el estaba serio y ella sonreía.

-¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté. Los dos respondieron "Nada". Mire a Jasper y este me devolvió la mirada. Suspiré. Miré a Alice por el espejo retrovisor, está miraba por la ventanilla hacía su piso. Hice lo mismo y vi que había algunas luces encendidas. Mi corazón se encogió un segundo. Ha vuelto.

-¿Cuando ha llegado? - susurré.

-No lo sé. No hace mucho supongo.

-¿Por qué no me dijisteis...?

-No lo sabíamos - contestó Jasper.

Arranqué entonces. ¿Estará muy enfadada? ¿Ha vuelto para quedarse, o para recoger sus cosas? ¿Querrá verme?

--

No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, la gente me habla, pero no soy capaz de hacer caso. Alice se acaba de sentar a mi lado.

-Le he dicho donde estábamos, no te importa, ¿verdad? - Me lo esta preguntando en serio, claro que no. Negué levemente. El móvil de Alice sonó. Ella leyó un mensaje. Luego hizo un sonido de negación chascando la lengua.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada... creo que necesita más tiempo... ¿para qué ha vuelto entonces? - lo último lo susurró, estaba hablando consigo misma.

-¿Crees que querrá hablar conmigo? Me gustaría disculparme. Debía haberlo hecho ya durante estos días, pero no quería hacerlo por teléfono.

-Supongo que si... Edward.

BPOV

Aparqué justo al lado de su coche. Salí del mío y cerré. Después observé el color metálico de la carrocería del volvo. Tomé aire y caminé hacía la puerta del local. Aquí fue donde Edward y yo nos conocimos hace unos meses. ¿Como serían las cosas ahora si no me hubiese marchado aquel día...?

Abrí la puerta, la música me golpeó, busqué entre la gente hasta que le vi, mi corazón se detuvo un instante antes de empezar a latir frenéticamente. Varias personas conocidas, además de Alice y Jasper estaban a su alrededor, y aún así, él parecía estar solo, miraba fijamente hacía el suelo. Me mezclé entre la gente y caminé hacía él. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Querrá hablar conmigo? ¿Estará enfadado? ¿Estoy enfadada?... No.

Reconocí la canción que sonaba, era de Roxette, sonreí al escuchar la letra de la estrofa que sonaba, parecía que la canción sonaba para mi, para darme fuerzas.

"This life, this love. All the sweetness I feel, so mysterious yet, so incredibly real. It's an uncharted sea, it's an unopened door but you gotta reach out and you gotta explore, Even though you're not sure till the moment arrives, there he is and you know you're in love. For the very first time"

Supe que todo iría bien.

Mi mano se apoyó dulcemente sobre su hombro para llamar su atención. Él se giró y me miró a los ojos, sorpresa, felicidad y arrepentimiento es lo que vi en ellos. Mi mano subió hasta su mejilla, él se apoyó en ella dulcemente. No dejamos de mirarnos. Mi cerebro daba vueltas a mil por hora buscando la frase correcta, sus ojos me decían que él también dudaba en si hablar o no. Pero hay veces que las palabras sobran. Una mirada lo dice todo, el arrepentimiento estaba más que claro en su mirada, se que lo estaba en la mía también.

No había nada que decir, al menos no ahora.

Me abracé a él, y sentí que todo era perfecto cuando él me rodeó entre sus brazos y me acercó completamente a él. Todo podría esperar, no había porque precipitarse...

-Lo siento... - susurró. Me abracé aun más fuerte a él.

-Y yo...

--

Que bonito.... Espero que os haya gustado el reencuentro, estuve meditando varias opciones y en fin, no sabía por cual decidirme. Y después de darle muchas vueltas pensé que para que darle más dramatismo a la historia, decidí que estos dos se merecen ser felices de vez en cuando, ¿no?

La canción de Roxette que hago mención, es preciosa, y creo que describe 100% lo que siente Bella en estos momentos, por eso la elegí. Os dejo la letra y enlace a la canción en mi perfil.


	11. Luz

¡Hola!

Ya estoy hache de nuevo...  
¿Queréis saber lo que ronda por la cabecita de Edward? Seguro que si, quien diga que no... No me lo creo, jejejeje.

Pues nada... os dejo con ello... os pongo un poco de lo del capítulo anterior para centrarlo OK

--

_EPOV_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, la gente me habla, pero no soy capaz de hacer caso. Alice se acaba de sentar a mi lado._

_-Le he dicho donde estábamos, no te importa, ¿verdad? - Me lo esta preguntando en serio, claro que no. Negué levemente. El móvil de Alice sonó. Ella leyó un mensaje. Luego hizo un sonido de negación chascando la lengua._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Nada... creo que necesita más tiempo... ¿para qué ha vuelto entonces? - lo último lo susurró, estaba hablando consigo misma._

_-¿Crees que querrá hablar conmigo? Me gustaría disculparme. Debía haberlo hecho ya durante estos días, pero no quería hacerlo por teléfono._

_-Supongo que si... Edward._

**10. Luz**

EPOV

Alice y yo nos miramos durante unos segundos más. Ella suspiró, puso su mano sobre mi brazo y lo estrecho suavemente como gesto de compresión y después se alejo de mí.

Debía haber hecho tantas cosas durante el último mes...

"Cobarde"... me dije a mi mismo de nuevo.

Me levanté. No se si irme... ¿qué sentido tiene estar aquí? Ninguno.

Quiero verla... pero sé que debo esperar, no quiero presionarla, es lo que hice hace unos días y se marchó.

"First time, first love. Oh what feeling is this, electricity flows with the very first kiss.  
Like a break in the clouds and the first ray of sun. I can feel it inside something new has begun.  
And it's taking control of my body and mind, it began when I heard I love you. For the very first time"

Reconocí la canción, mi interior se estremeció... intenté no pensar en nada, intenté no escuchar nada.

Logré aislarme de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Ojala fuera posible volver atrás, cambiaría tantas cosas...

Entonces alguien puso una mano sobre mi hombro. Me giré y me encontré frente a Bella, un torrente de sentimientos encontrados pasaron por mi mente. ¿Estaba realmente aquí? Coloqué su mano sobre mi mejilla, no pude evitar inclinarme hacía el contacto con su piel. No supo que decir, por donde empezar, nada parecía suficiente, nada parecía lo correcto... Lo siento tantísimo...

Cobarde...

Bella se abrazó a mí fuertemente escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho. La rodeé con mis brazos, la estreché contra mí. La incluí en la burbuja que había creado. Solo estábamos ella y yo.

-Lo siento... - susurré. Bella se apretó aun más contra mí.

-Y yo... - dijo.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó. Perdí toda la noción, solo podía pensar en ella.

-¿Edward? - Bella se separó ligeramente sin soltarse. La miré a los ojos - Vámonos.

Asentí. Busqué a Jasper entre la gente. Le miré él asintió. Pude ver a Alice a su lado, sonreía, pero también parecía preocupada.

Noté la mano de Bella entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y separándose de mí. Mi cuerpo instantáneamente echó de menos el contacto.

-Vámonos... - susurró. Entonces me soltó. - Espera... - La seguí con la mirada caminó hasta Alice y la abrazó. Alice se abrazó a ella. Después Bella le dio algo. Vi que eran unas llaves. Y volvió hacía mi. Al pasar por mi lado volvió a cogerme la mano mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Sonrió levemente, pero esa sonrisa no paso de sus labios.

Yo guié el camino hasta la salida.

BPOV

No dijimos nada una vez estuvimos en el coche. Supongo que Edward daba vueltas a sus palabras, al igual que yo. El aparcó frente a su casa. Apagó el motor. El silencio se hizo aún más intenso.

-Soy un cobarde... - susurró.

Le miré. El me miraba, totalmente desconsolado y arrepentido.

-Nunca debí rechazarte para empezar - el recuerdo de aquel día se retorció en mi estómago - nunca debí volver a tu vida como lo hice y nunca debí marcharme tampoco. No merezco tu perdón, lo sé, solo quiero que sepas, qué si no quieres verme más lo entenderé, me iré... pero qué no hay nada más que pueda desear que tu perdón, que me des otra oportunidad de estar a tu lado.

-¡Para!, - Edward me miró, parecía estar a punto de romperse en pedazos - no quiero que te vayas... no eres un cobarde.

-Tienes razón, soy un egoísta, creía que lo hacía por ti, pero lo hacía por mí... porque tenía miedo de perderte. Y eso lo que conseguí...

-Edward, mírame... - él se giró hacía mi. Mi giré en el asiento del copiloto, para poder acercarme lo máximo a él. Coloqué dulcemente una mano en cada una de sus mejillas y junto mi frente con la suya. Dejé que su aliento me impregnará. Las manos de Edward también se colocaron en mis mejillas, estaban frías al contacto con mi piel sofocada.

Cerré los ojos. Él ya los había cerrado. Rocé ligeramente mis labios con los suyos y después besé su frente y le solté. Él también me soltó. Me miró durante unos momentos.

-No quiero hablar de lo que ocurrió, yo tenté la suerte, y eso fue lo que desencadenó todo, ¿no? - le dije - No solo fue culpa tuya... viniste a pedirme perdón y yo te rechacé porque quería que sintieras lo mismo, quería hacerte daño, y no quería admitir lo que realmente siento, porque me asusta, ¿a quien llamas cobarde ahora? - suspiré - Te necesito Edward y tú a mí, ojala nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de otra manera, pero ya no podemos cambiar lo que pasó. Yo quiero intentarlo, quiero que lo intentes conmigo, y eso, es el único que importa... ¿qué más da todo lo demás? Tú y yo ahora, es lo único que me importa. ¿Y dices que eres egoísta? yo también, Edward, yo también...

Abrí la puerta del coche, salí y caminé hacía él portal. Pude oír cerrarse la puerta del coche, pude oír sus pasos detrás de mí, más rápidos que los míos.

Su mano me agarro con delicadeza por el codo, me giró hacía él y le miré. Clavé mis ojos en él. Hazlo Edward... ¿qué te lo impide? esta vez no seré yo...

EPOV

La besé, sujetándole fuertemente contra mí con mis manos. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, sus manos se perdieron por mi pelo. Acercándose todo lo que podía a mí.

Solo espero que sienta lo mismo. Que sienta no solo que este besó está lleno de arrepentimiento, de cobardía y de egoísmo...

Esta lleno de amor.

--

Si, lo sé, es un capítulo súper corto... pero no puedo superar ese final, ni intentándolo...xDD

Y no hay mejor forma de acabar un "primer Acto" ¿No?


	12. Cicatrices y Pesadillas

**11. Cicatrices y Pesadillas **

BPOV

Entre detrás de Edward por primera vez en su piso.

La puerta daba paso a un pequeño recibidor, que se abría de par en para a un salón bastante más amplio que el nuestro. Edward encendió la luz del salón, la decoración era simple. Un sofá, una televisión y una estantería llena de CDs y vinilos y un equipo de música.

Hacía la izquierda había un puerta abierta, y podía verse una nevera. Edward se dirigió hacía el pasillo que se abría a la derecha, le seguí. Pasamos dos puertas, una cerrada y otra abierta, un dormitorio. Deduje que serían un baño y la habitación de Jasper, al fondo, Edward se paró delante de la siguiente puerta que estaba cerrada, la abrió, y después encendió la luz y me dejó entrar delante de él. Vi mientras lo hacía que había una puerta más al fondo del pasillo, también cerrada.

La habitación de Edward, era amplía, igual que la que había visto al pasar. Pero no había muchas cosas en ella. Una cama en el medio de la habitación pegada a la pared por el cabecero, en el fondo de la habitación había una amplia ventana y delante de ella una mesa llena de libros y archivadores y una silla. Estanterías cubrían todo el frente, dejando solo libre la ventana, y la pared opuesta a la cama también tenía una estantería llena de libros. En la pared que daba al pasillo, a lado de la puerta había un armario.

Entré despacio a la habitación y me acerqué a la estantería. Observé los títulos de los libros, había de todo desde clásicos hasta novelas modernas y libros de medicina. Edward pasó por detrás de mí dejando las llaves de su coche encima de la mesa.

-¿Los has leído todos?

-Si… - susurró.

-Vaya…

Me giré hacía él. Había tensión entre nosotros.

¿Y ahora qué? Porque Edward me ha traído aquí en lugar de llevarme a mi piso no es tan obvio como parece, no sería sensato hacer nada de lo que nos podamos arrepentir después. Y se que él lo sabía.

-Supongo que Alice y Jasper irán a mi piso esta noche… - susurré desviando mi mirada de la suya para mirar la cama. No era de matrimonio, pero era más amplia que una cama individual, dos personas podrían dormir cómodamente en ella. Edward debió seguir mi mirada.

-Yo dormiré en el sofá… no te preocupes – le miré mientras avanzaba hacía él. El me recibió con los brazos abiertos y me abrazó mientras yo apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. Su corazón latía lentamente. Al contrarío del mío que parecía estar corriendo una carrera contrarreloj. Besó mi pelo.

-¿Puedo usar tu baño? – noté como sonreía.

-Claro – dijo soltándome y caminando de nuevo hacía la puerta. Se giró cuando vio que no le seguía - ¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes algo que me pueda poner… - dije mirando mi ropa.

Edward sonrió y fue al armario cogió una camiseta y después unos pantalones cortos de deportes.

-Supongo que te estarán algo grandes… lo siento – los cogí.

-Bueno si alguna vez estamos en esta situación en mi piso, puedo asegurarte que no tendré nada que dejarte – Edward sonrió.

-Es la primera puerta del pasillo. ¿Te apetece algo de comer?

-No estoy bien – dije mientras salía de la habitación y me metía en el baño.

EPOV

Cogí una de las almohadas de mi cama y una manta del armario y las dejé sobre el sofá mientras Bella se cambiaba en el baño.

Quizás debí preguntarle si prefería haber ido a su piso, simplemente conduje hasta aquí, y ahora… bueno supongo que ya no puedo cambiarlo.

Oí la puerta del baño abrirse, Bella entró en el salón, llevando mi camiseta. Solo la camiseta. Vale, quizás esto no ha sido una buena idea.

-Voy a dejar esto en tu cuarto – dijo desapareciendo por el pasillo en dirección a mi habitación.

Cuando volvió yo no me había movido, seguía sentado en el sofá, mirando perdidamente hacía el infinito.

-Es pronto… todavía – dijo. Noté algo de nerviosismo en su voz. Le miré. Y después no pude evitar mirar sus piernas… volví a mirar al frente. – Lo siento… es que… bueno me estaba muy grande el pantalón, Edward, pero si estas incómodo puedo ir…

-No hace falta… - dije, mi voz sonó ronca. De repente tenía muchísima sed – ¿te apetece un té? – dije levantándome de golpe.

-Vale – dijo ella.

BPOV

Edward salió del salón. Se que no es lo más idóneo, pero no había conseguido sujetar el pantalón de ni ninguna manera y estaba ridícula con él.

Pude oír ruido de tazas y cacharros en la cocina. Me levanté y entre en la cocina.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No. – Edward me miró de reojo y después volvió a mirar el agua que aún no hervía en la cazuela. - ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

-¿Qué? – miré mis piernas. Vi la cicatriz que me había hecho de niña, cruzando mi muslo izquierdo un poco más arriba de la rodilla. – Oh… me resbalé por unas rocas en una excursión del colegio. Fue un corte profundo.

-¿Te dieron puntos? – seguía sin mirarme…

-Si. – Sonrió - ¿No lo hicieron muy bien, no? – Él negó con la cabeza lentamente. – Bueno a mi me gusta - dije sentándome en una de las sillas que había en un pequeña mesa que había allí. Cruzando las piernas acaricié la cicatriz lentamente recordando la cara de terror de mi madre cuando entró en la sala de urgencias. Sonreí. – También tengo esta. - dije levantando el brazo derecho y mostrando la cicatriz que nacía en la muñeca en dirección al codo. – En clase de tecnología. No tuvieron que darme puntos, pero sangró un montón. Tanto que perdí el conocimiento. Y me libre de clase de gimnasia casi un mes. Y… - dije separando el pelo de mi frente y acariciando la zona donde debía a ver otra cicatriz. La encontré - esta me la hice con una puerta, fue culpa de Alice, pero ella lo negará. Me dieron 4 puntos. - Edward se giró hacía mi. Parece que estaba consiguiendo que la tensión se disipara. Sonreí. También tengo esta otra. - dije señalándome la parte interior del tobillo izquierdo. Era una quemadura. – Me la hice montando en la moto de un amigo. Me quemé con el tubo de escape. Tengo alguna más pero no voy a enseñártelas ahora. – Edward levantó las cejas entendiendo lo que implicaban mis palabras. - ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué? – Me levanté, y acaricié los restos de una cicatriz que tenía en la frente, noté que se tensaba por la proximidad.

-No me lo digas… el pico de una mesa, cuando eras pequeño…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo mirándome a los ojos. Sonreí. Y se que la vio. Cuando sonreía se notaba una marca en mi barbilla, la gente creía que era un ojuelo, pero en realidad era una cicatriz. – Tengo una cicatriz en el tobillo… me caí montando en bici de pequeño y me rompí la tibia y el peroné, tuvieron que operarme.

-Vaya…

-¿Nunca tuviste que pasar por el quirófano? – dijo haciéndome burla.

-Si, por eso no te enseño todas las cicatrices…

-¿Apendicitis? - Asentí. Él sonrió. Su mano se deslizó por mi cintura, la tensión había desaparecido casi por completo, colocándose justo encima de donde debía estar esa cicatriz. Sonreí. Me puse de puntillas para besarle, él no me lo impidió, su otra mano se puso en la parte baja de mi espalda, elevando ligeramente la camiseta. Entonces fui yo la que se sintió incómoda a su lado. Me separé lentamente. – Perdón. – dijo el siendo consciente de lo ocurrido. Él agua ya hervía y se giró dándome la espalda de nuevo para terminar de preparar el té.

EPOV

Nos tomamos el té en el salón. Charlamos durante un rato, hasta que Bella empezó a sentir sueño, había conducido desde la casa de su padre y estaba cansada, la acompañé hasta la puerta de mi habitación.

-Debería dormir yo en el sofá, es tu cama.

-No digas tonterías, Bella, ¿crees en serio que te voy a dejar dormir en un sofá?

-¿Por qué debería dejarte yo a ti?

-Es mi sofá. – Bella se sonrió.

Le besé la frente.

-Hasta mañana. Si necesitas otra manta hay en el armario, y bueno si necesitas cualquier cosa despiértame, ¿vale? – Ella asintió.

Después volví al salón y me tumbe en el sofá. No mucho más tarde Jasper y Alice entraron intentando no hacer ruido, les salude para que supieran que estaba despierto. Alice me sonrió y se metió en el baño mientras que Jasper entró en la cocina a beber agua. Cuando salió me miró.

-¿Está bien?

-Si, estaba cansada…

-Ya…bueno… te dejo dormir.

La casa no tardo en volver a quedarse en silencio.

Un grito me despertó en mitad de la noche. Me incorporé. ¿Lo he soñado?

Un segundo grito cortó él aire, era Bella. Me levanté y corrí a mi habitación.

Bella se movía agitadamente en la cama. Estaba soñando, me acerqué a la cama y me senté en ella.

-¿Bella? – Le toque el hombro suavemente – Bella, despierta… ¿Bella? – su respiración era agitada sus ojos se movían a toda velocidad bajo los parpados.

BPOV

-¿Bella?

Me incorporé bruscamente. Mi respiración era acelerada, miré alrededor, no reconocía la habitación. Alguien encendió la suave luz de la mesilla de noche, Edward estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, su mano acariciaba mi mano que agarraba fuertemente la manta, consiguiendo que la relajara. Le miré.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – mi respiración sonaba como si hubiese estado corriendo.

-No lo sé, estabas gritando.

-¿Gritando? – sentí la garganta seca. Noté que estaba sudando. – Creo que tenía una pesadilla… susurré.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua? – Asentí, se levantó y se dirigía hacía la puerta de la habitación, no quería quedarme sola, salté de la cama y le cogí de la mano. Él miró nuestras manos. - ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-No quiero quedarme sola…

-¿Recuerdas que soñabas? – Negué fuertemente – Vamos. – dijo mientras encendía la luz del pasillo, se que estaba encendiendo todas las luces por mi. Cuando pasamos por el salón pude ver el bolso de Alice sobre la mesa. La puerta del cuarto de Jasper se abrió y ella, con cara de dormida, salió cerrando la puerta lentamente tras de si, me solté de Edward y corría hacía ella abrazándome fuertemente.

-¿Una pesadilla? – me preguntó. Asentí - ¿La recuerdas? – Negué… - Bueno, entonces seguro que no era tan horrible. – Alice siempre decía eso cuando no las recordaba, desde que éramos niñas, probablemente era algo que le decía su madre a ella.

--

EPOV

Alice entró en el salón.

-Parece que ya esta más tranquila. Tiene unos sueños muy vívidos y reales, a veces cuando despierta no los recuerda, y no siempre son pesadillas, pero la inquietan muchísimo. No te preocupes. Tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-Bueno ella parecía a ver visto uno.

Alice sonrió.

-Me ha dicho que si puedes ir un momento – dijo y después se fue entrando en la habitación de Jasper de nuevo.

Cuando me asomé a mi habitación Bella estaba tumbada echa un ovillo en un lado de la cama.

-¿Te quedas conmigo…? - le oí susurrar.

* * *

Hola,

¿Bueno que queréis, que se quede o no? jejejeje

Besos


	13. Reconciliación

_-¿Te quedas conmigo…? - le oí susurrar._

**12. Reconciliación**

EPOV

Bella me daba la espalda. Me acerque a la cama y me senté. Realmente si volví a tener una pesadilla prefiero estar aquí antes que venir otra vez corriendo por el pasillo a oscuras.

Me tumbe en el lado de la cama que Bella había dejado libre mirando al techo. Después mire a la mesilla de noche y apagué la luz. Bella no tardo en darse la vuelta. Con los ojos ya acostumbrados a la poca luz que entraba de la calle pude ver que tenía los ojos abiertos.

-Vas a pasar frío - susurró.

-Cogeré una manta - Bella se acercó a mi moviéndose entre las sábanas apoyándose en mi pecho, pasé el brazo por detrás de ella para abrazarla - ¿Qué has soñado?

-No lo recuerdo.

-Pues yo creo que si... - hubo silencio - ¿dime que hago aquí si no lo recuerdas? - Hubo silencio, probablemente varios minutos, pensé que se había quedado dormida.

-Una anciana, hablaba en una lengua que desconco y después... - susurró Bella

-¿Qué?...

-No lo sé... me desperté.

BPOV

Me dió un escalofrio, al recordar el sueño, no lo recordaba claramente al despertar pero mientras hablaba con Alice hace un momento, cuando me preguntó como estaban mi padre y Sue, la imagen del sueño me vino a la mente seguida del recuerdo de la anciana de La Push, y entonces recordé que había soñado con ella.

Le pedí a Alice que le dijera a Edward que viniese, necesitaba tenerle cerca, sentía como que fuera a desaparecer por la mañana.

Edward acariciaba tiernamente mi espalda.

-Bueno... estoy aquí, no me voy a marchar, intenta descansar... - Me agarré más a él deseando que se metiera en la cama, en lugar de seguir tumbado sobre las sábanas. Él lo interpretó como que yo tenía frío y se levantó sacando otra manta del armario. La puso encima de la cama abarcando todo. Esta vez se tumbo encima de las sábanas pero debajo de esa manta.

EPOV

Bella volvió a abrazarse mi. Deseaba meterme entre las sábanas con ella, pero no estaba seguro de si era un paso correcto o no, si ella quería que lo hiciera.

Cuando ya me estaba a punto de dormirme, Bella me despertó, estaba destapandose, me incorporé un poco.

-¿Tienes calor? puedo quitar esta manta de tu parte - antes de que pudiera hacer nada Bella se había deshecho de la sábana y la primera manta y se tapó únicamente con la manta que me tapaba a mi volviendo a apoyarse en mi haciendo que yo me tubara rodeandola en mis brazos.

-Solo quiero estar a tú lado... - susurró. Sonreí.

-Ya estabas a mi lado - contesté, la sonrisa se notaba en el tono de mi voz.

-Callaté... - refunfuñó ella claramente medio dormida ya.

Cerré los ojos. La respiración de Bella cada vez se hacía más pesada, consiguiendo que la mía se fuera acompasando con la suya hasta que finalmente yo tambien me dormí.

BPOV

Cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana estaba sola en la habitación. Me senté en la cama y observé la habitación bañada por la luz del sol. Se oía un tintineo distante procedente de la cocina.

Todo estaba impoluto y colocado, seguramnete si movías algo un milimetro de su sitio Edward lo sabría. Miré la almohada de Edward. Apoyando mi cara en ella la abracé inspirando su olor.

Cuando me levanté, medité unos segundos si debía ponerme algo más que la camiseta de Edward para salir de la habitación, Jasper estaba también en la casa. Intenté recordar que llevaba Alice anoche... un camisón azul... ¿puede equivaler esto a un camisón? Pensé mientras sujetaba la camiseta tirando ligeramente de ella y mirando el dibujo que había en ella.

La puerta se abrió, Edward entró.

-¿Está todo en su sitio? - dijo el sonriéndo pícaramente.

Solté la camiseta y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Parece que si... - dije arqueando una ceja.

-Buenos días... salvado lo obvio, ¿has dormido bien?

-Si... ¿y tú? - Edward sonrió aún más.

-Tomaré eso como un si...

-En efecto, deberías - dijo acercándose a mi y agachanodese un poco hasta que su cara estubo casi a la altura de la mía - ¿puedo?

-Si... - dije cerrando los ojos y esperando el beso.

Pero Edward no me besó, abrí los ojos extrañada y fue abrirlos y Edward empezó a hacerme cosquillas en los costados a la altura de la cintura.

-¡NO, NO, PARA! - me levantó sin esfuerzo del suelo y me echó en la cama sin dejar de hacerme cosquillas con una mano mientras me sujetaba las manos con la otra - ¡PARA, POR FAVOR! ¡YA! - no podía dejar de reír, se me estaban saltando hasta las lágrimas de tanto reirme.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y Edward dejó de hacerme cosquillas, pero sin soltarme, y se giró hasta la puerta. Me medio incorporé para ver quien era, Jasper con cara de dormido estaba en el umbral.

-¿Te hemos desperatdo? - preguntó Edward en tono de disculpa...

-No... pero... - Japser se aclaró la garganta de nuevo - ¿Alice y yo vamos a ir a por el desayuno quereis algo?

Edward me miró. Me hizo una seña con la cara para que dijera lo que quería.

-Sueltame - me retorcí.

-No... ¿que quieres?

-Que me sueltes.

-¿Y de desayunar?

-¡Edward!

-Traéme lo de siempre Jasper

-¿Bella, y tu...? - dijo Jasper mirándome mientras yo seguía intentando soltarme

-Lo que tome Alice estará bien... - dije refunfuñando mientras seguía en mi intento por soltarme.

-Esta bien... - Edward y yo miramos hasta que Jasper desaperció por el pasillo, después oímos que hablaba en la distancia. Los dos nos miramos a los ojos. Edward sonreía. Yo no.

-Sueltame.

-No.

-¿Por favor? - me hizo cosquillas unos segundos - ¡AY, NO! - después paró. Sonreía.

Y entonces, si, se agachó y me beso, simplemente sus labios besaron los mios, sin soltar mis manos, que estaban por encima de mi cabeza. Me miró a los ojos mientras su otra mano se deslizó hasta mi muslo, donde ya no había camiseta. Soltó mis manos, que como un imán se entrelazaron entre su pelo, acercandole más a mí, besandonos de nuevo, esta vez nuestros labios se movieron juntos. Pero no era suficiente, mordí ligeramente su labio inferior, y él me concedío la petición. Nuestras lenguas luchaban por ganar una batalla en nuestras bocas mientras su mano juegaba con el final de la camiseta.

-¡Ay, Dios Mio! ¡Perdón! - Era Alice. Edward protesto escondiendo su cara en mi cuello, mientras yo cerraba los ojos resignada, se la escuchó ahora como si estuviera detrás de la puerta - Como teníais la puerta abierta... lo siento...

Edward protestó soltandome y sentandose en la cama claramente frustrado.

-Haber cerrado la puerta - le susurré mientras me levantaba de la cama. Me asomé al pasillo. Alice estaba apoyada en la pared justo a lado de la puerta con los ojos cerrados. -¿Qué pasa?

-Perdón - dijo moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido.

-Ya, ya... ¿qué?

-Solo quería saber que te pido de beber... tu no tomas café...

-¿Hay zumo o leche? - dije dirigiendome a Edward, este seguía mirando el final de la camiseta, asisntió a mi pregunta. Cuando mire a Alice ella me miraba sonriendo con su sonrisa de "He ganado y lo sabes" - Tomaré zumo, y ahora disculpame, pero voy a cerrar la puerta. - Alice iba a decir algo pero cerré la puerta antes de que lo hiciera. Miré fijamente el pestillo y después lo eché, sabiendo que una puerta simplemnete cerrada no detendría a Alice.

-¡Hey! - la oí protestar al otro lado - Sed buenos mientras estamos fuera - dijo con recochineo, escuhé como se alejaban los pasos.

Me giré hacía Edward.

-Deja de mirarme así - dije pícaramente mientras me acercaba - ni que no hubieras visto unas piernas antes. - Cuando llegué a su altura él apoyó la cabeza en mi estomago mientras yo le acariciaba el pelo y él colocaba sus manos en mi cintura.

-No puedo evitarlo.

-Ya... pues creo que ya he pasado demasiado tiempo en desventaja, en lo que ha vestimenta se refiere, ¿no crees? - Edward me miró. - ¿Me das tu camistea?

-¿Esta? - dijo agarrando la que yo llevaba puesta, levantandola ligeramente...

-No... esta - dije yo pellizcan la que él llevaba puesta, tirando de él para que se pusiera de pie.

Cuando ya estuvo de pie se quitó la camiseta y me la dio. Yo la dejé caer al suelo mientras observaba su cuerpo detenidamente.

-Deja de mirarme así, ni que no hubieras visto a alguien sin camiseta antes - dijo, le miré, sonreía. Me mordí el labio inferior. Realmente para pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en su habitación estudiando Edward tenía un cuerpazo... así que debía hacer deporte y realmente pasaba algo de tiempo fuera...

-Nunca te había visto a TÍ sin camiseta... - Las manos de Edward se colocaron en mi cintura tirando ligeramente de la camiseta que yo llevaba puesta, dejando ver parte de mi ropa interior.

-¿Edward?

-¿Qué? - dijo mientras se acercaba y me besaba el cuello con dulzura. Suspiré mientras mis manos acariciaban sus brazos. Y después las coloque sobre su cintura.

-No quiero que nos precipitemos - Me apoyé en su pecho escuchando los pausados latidos de su corazón.

- Tranquila, no hay prisa... - dijo mientras iba dejando besos en mi cuello, mi mejilla y después mi frente, para abrazarme des. Soltó la camiseta y esta volvía a cubrirme hasta la mitad de mis muslos.

-Gracias... Creo que no estoy todavía lista para dar ese paso.

-Ni yo... - sususrró él - Esta vez quiero hacerlo bien.

--

Cuando Alice y Jasper volvieron Edward y yo ya estabamos vestidos y terminando de poner los platos en la mesa de la cocina.

Alice me miró de arriba abajo mostrando su decepción claramente. Jasper dejó las bolsas en el mostrador y salió de la cocina comentando con Edward algo de una reunión de residentes del edidfico, Edward le siguió fuera de la cocina.

Alice miró su reloj.

-Wow, espero que al menos anoche hicierais algo más... lento...

-No hemos hecho nada.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Alice, nos reconciliamos ayer... y nisiquiera teníamos una relación antes... de verdad crees que iba a...

-¿Meterte en su cama? - dijo Alice arqueando una ceja.

-Alice...

-¿Qué? Es lo que hiciste anoche...

-No fue así.

-No, ya, si cuando llegamos y vimos a Edward en el sofá me pude hacer una idea, de que no fue así... ¿Estas mejor?

-Si.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que soñastes anoche ahora? - Negue con la cabeza. Una expresion de preocupación invadió a Alice - ¿Paso algo en Forks? - Asentí.

-Pero no quiero hablar ahora de eso, de acuerdo. Vamos a desayunar, y cuando vayamos a casa te pongo al día de todo.

-¿TODO? - dijo Alice de nuevo sonriendo pícarmente.

-Si de todo - le sonreí.

APOV

Cuando llegamos a casa, Bella y yo nos sentamos en el salón. Permaneció un rato sentada a mi lado mirando su regazo, sin decir nada.

-¿Bella, seguro que estas bien?

-Fui con Sue a la reserva. Allí, estaba con Emily, estabamos sentadas en un banco esperando a su madre y Sue. Se nos acercó una anciana y emepezó a decirme cosas en su legua nativa.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Dijo que mi corazón estaba roto, que intentaba huir de la persona que me había roto el corazón, pero que solo esa persona podría "curarme". Qué él no tenía miedo, que yo no debo tener miedo - sonreí.

-Bueno pero eso es bueno, ¿no?. Ya estais juntos, ahora todo irá bien.

-Dijo que solo yo podría aliviar su dolor.

-Bueno entonces quizas ya este todo solucionado, si estais juntos soys felices y... espera un momento... Bella tu nunca te has creído esas cosas, soy yo la que...

-Lo sé, pero la mujer me asusto. Ayer soñé con ella. Y aunque no entendía las palabras que decía en el sueño, se que no eran buenas... que no eran como las que dijo en La Push.

-Pero Bella como puedes saberlo. Fue solo un sueño, claramente la mujer te causó mucha impresión eso es todo. Siempre ha sido muy impresionable Bella.

-Yo lloraba en el sueño... Alice, Emily estaba a mi lado y Seth y Sue... y ellos lloraban también. Soy incapaz de recordar las palabras para que me digan que significan.

-Solo fue un sueño Bella...

-Lo sé... pero... a lo mejor debería volver a hablar con la mujer.

Observe a Bella, estaba a punto de llorar. La abracé.

-¿Alice? - dijo enter lágrimas.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me perdonas?

-Si, claro, aunque no hay nada que perdonar y lo sabes... ¿Y tu a mi?

-Si. Y gracias.

-¿Por?

-Por Edward. - Sonreí. Y la abracé aún más fuerte.

* * *

Bueno, bueno... ¿que os parece?


	14. C'est la vie

**13. C****'est la vie**

APOV

Quizás me hice demasiadas ilusiones con lo de que Edward y Bella estén oficialmente juntos. Aquí estoy yo, un viernes por la mañana, intentando organizar una cita doble y no hay manera. Y ya llevan juntos un mes... y desde entonces Edward no ha salido de casa ni un fin de semana. Era mi aniversario con Jasper, 6 meses, una cifra que celebrar, y en fin ellos casi llevaban un mes, ¿no?

-Bueno ¿y no puedes al menos llamarle, en lugar de dar por hecho que tiene que estudiar?

-Tiene que estudiar ya me lo dijo ayer...

-A ver, si se queda en casa, ¿hasta que hora va a estudiar?

-No lo sé... - Bella ni siquiera levantaba la vista de la pila de apuntes que tenía delante. Sostenía con una mano el tenedor llenó de comida, desde hacía por lo menos cinco minutos.

-Y no puedes insinuarle que te acostaras con él si viene - Bella entonces me miró, muerta de espanto - Genial ahora que tengo tu atención, puedes llamarle y preguntárselo...

-Esta en clase... - susurró Bella algo dubitativa

-Es que no descansa para comer...

-Más tarde...

-¿Cuanto más tarde? - Bella miro su reloj

-Hora y media más o menos... - dijo sonaba a pregunta.

-Mándale un mensaje al móvil.

-Alice, no seas pesada...

-Pero es que no te apetece verle, ¿o qué? - Y entonces caí... - Ya veo... Vas a ir a su casa esta noche, ¿no? - Bella se ruborizó y volvió a mirar sus apuntes. - Y dime Bella, ¿va a estudiar mientras estés allí? - Bella asintió. Sonrojándose aún más - ¡NO ME LO CREO! - Bella miró a nuestro alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie nos miraba. - Esta bien, yo le mandaré el mensaje - Saque mi móvil y empecé a escribir.

-¿Que le vas a decir, Alice? Que te conozco... ¿Alice...?

-Querido Edward, haz el favor de cerrar los putos apuntes y sacar tu culo de casa esta noche, si no quieres comprobar de lo que soy capaz de Cariño Alice.

-¡No! Alice ya le escribo yo... - Bella sacó su móvil y empezó a escribir.

-Bien, - dije mientras recogía mis cosas, ya que yo ya había terminado de comer y tenía clase. Bella con el susto aun presente en su cara y me miró mientras seguía sujetando el móvil con las manos - dile que a las 8 y media en nuestro piso, iremos a cenar, ya he reservado el restaurante, y después a un sitio nuevo, hay música en directo. Y no quiero un no por respuesta Bella, así que ya verás como te las apañas, pero ya le he dicho a Jasper que no interviniese, tienes que ser tu la que le saque de casa Bella, eres su novia.

-¿Novia?

-Oh, vamos... que no os hayas dicho lo de "¿Quieres salir conmigo?" no quiere decir que... ¿si no que es, Bella? ¿Tu amigo con derecho a roce? Por favor... - me di media vuelta y me marché.

BPOV

Observé mientras Alice salía de la cafetería. Di al botón de llamada y esperé.

-¡Hola! - contestó Edward. Su voz aterciopelada alegre al descolgar me hizo sonreír.

-Hola... ya se ha ido... ¿tardarás mucho?

-Mira a la puerta - y colgó.

Levanté la vista y ahí estaba caminando hacía mi. Se sentó a mí lado y me besó dulce y fugazmente en los labios...

-¿No te habrá visto?

-No, la he visto salir, feliz y triunfante... ¿qué ya le has dicho que iré?

-No... ¿Vendrás? - dijo la ilusión tangible en mi voz - dije que e reservado el restaurante.

-¿En serio? Porque Jasper me dijo esta mañana que aún no se había decidido entre 3 restaurantes distintos. Además hay algo que no entiendo...

-¿Qué?

-Si es su aniversario, ¿porque vamos a cenar los cuatro juntos? - dijo distraídamente mientras picoteaba con mi tenedor en mi comida y cogía un poco - La comida de este cafetería es mejor que la de la facultad de medicina... - dijo. Mientras me miraba.

Me mordí el labio, quizás no soy como Alice, pero se que lo que esta haciendo, dentro de dos días hará un mes que volví de Forks, un mes desde que Edward y yo somos "algo", no se exactamente el que, pero no solo somos amigos, es posible que él no le de importancia o que no se acuerde, con todo lo que tiene en la cabeza no sería la primera vez que tengo que recordarle que día es del mes o la semana, porque hay veces que parece que ni lo sabe. Pero tenía la esperanza de que este mes, de que recordara que había pasado un mes.

-Quizás Alice piense que también tenemos algo que celebrar. - Edward me miraba fijamente a los ojos

-¿Hoy? - me encogí de hombros - No es hoy - dijo y sonrió. Yo sonreí. - Es el miércoles - dijo poniéndose en pie y dándome un beso en la frente - Voy a por un plato. - Le seguí con la mirada, aunque mis ojos repararon a mitad de camino en los de otra persona. Michael. Sentado unas mesas más allá me miraba fijamente. Mientras una chica sentada a su lado llamaba su atención besándole la mano. Él negó a lo que ella le preguntaba sin dejar de mirarme y ella sonrió y después se giro a seguir hablando con la gente que estaba en la mesa con ellos. Michael me sonrió. Yo desvié la mirada mientras un escalofrió recorría mi espalda. Supongo que Michael estaba muy borracho la última vez que le vi como para recordar lo ocurrido. Edward se sentó a mi lado dejando si bandeja sobre la mesa.

-¿No comes? - dijo empezando a comer. Asentí pero antes volví a mirar a Michael. Aún me miraba. Volví a mirar el plato y cogí el tenedor. - ¿Qué pasa? - Mire a Edward que miraba entra la gente. Pude ver el momento justo en que vio a Michael. Edward si le recordaba, no te como se tensaba - ¿quieres qué...?

-¡No! No ha hecho nada, solo mirar y en fin, esta es su cafetería también.

-Pues viene hacía aquí... creo que no recuerda...

-No lo creo - dije girándome incomoda justo en el mismo momento que Michael se paraba a lado de nuestra mesa.

-¡Bella! Cuanto tiempo - dijo sin dejar de mirar a Edward - ¿que tal todo?

-Bien Michael gracias por preguntar - dije tajantemente

-Me alegro. Creo que no nos han presentado. - Miré a Edward - Michael Newton, soy amigo de Bella, ¿Y tu eres? - Michael apoyó su mano en mi hombro y ofreció su otra mano a Edward. Pude ver como Edward miraba la mano en mi hombro, pasando por mis ojos sonriendo levemente y después miró la otra mano de Michael. Edward estrechó la mano de Michael mientras se ponía de pie.

-Edward Cullen, - meditó unos segundos - soy el novio de Bella. - Note como Michael quitaba su mano de mi hombro. Sonreí a Edward, aunque el seguía mirando a Michael.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿su novio, eh?

-Eso es... Michael - dijo Edward - y si nos disculpas estábamos comiendo - dijo Edward volviéndose a sentar.

Michael se agachó pude notarlo y me susurró al oído.

-No, me gusta, Bella... - Edward le estaba mirando fijamente.

-No creo que tu opinión cuente, Michael - dijo Edward, mirándole fijamente.

Michael no dijo nada, se marchó.

-¿No te estará molestando? - pude ver como Edward seguía con la mirada a alguien que claramente estaba saliendo de la cafetería.

-No. No le veía desde... bueno desde él día que me le quitaste de encima.

-Si te molesta...

-Edward, no me va a molestar. Es Michael, no se meterá en líos contigo, le sacas por lo menos una cabeza y eres mucho más fuerte, será un capullo, pero no es tonto, te lo aseguro. Supongo que tanteaba el terreno.

-¿Para que? - Me encogí de hombros.

-Entonces... ¿vamos a cenar esta noche con...?

-Quizás deberíamos dejar que cenen a solas...

-¿Tiene Jasper algo que ver con eso? - Edward asintió - Entiendo.

-Y también necesito que descubras el restaurante que elija, porque Jasper ya ha reservado en otro lado... - dijo sonriéndome con su media sonrisa.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Aunque lo del bar nuevo con música me parece bien... pero solo un rato.

-¿Si?

-Si.

-¿Y no te apetece ir a tomar algo antes? ¿Tenemos que cenar de todas formas, no? - Edward me miró unos segundos.

-Bueno... quizás podría... posponer...

-Por favor... ¿si?

-Esta bien - me lancé a su cuello y le abracé. Se echo a reír - Pero antes te tienes que acabar esa comida, Bella, cuanto tiempo llevas con el plato delante, ¿eh?

Le solté y empecé a comer. Tanteé mi suerte entonces.

-¿Y el miércoles?... ¿podemos cenar el miércoles? - Edward me miró.

-Bueno... el jueves tengo que exponer un estudio, había pensado, que quizás podríamos trasladarlo al jueves por la tarde, ya que el viernes es festivo y hay puente...

-Si, si claro... - Edward esta dispuesto a salir, no voy a dejar que se escaqueé, como si tiene que ser el viernes.

-Bien, porque tengo todo casi preparado.

-¿La exposición?

-No... - le noté nervioso de repente - Quiero llevarte a un sitio... si a ti te parece bien. - Sonreí. ¡Oh Dios Mio!

-¡Claro! ¡Si!, si donde sea...

-Bien - Se acercó a mí y nos besamos.

--

-¿Alice? - dije entrando en casa.

-¡AQUÍ! - la voz provenía de su cuarto... deje la mochila en la encimera de la cocina y me asomé a su cuarto. Parecía que había puesto una bomba en su armario, todo estaba llenó de ropa, bolsos y zapatos...

-¡Alice! pero... ¿que ha pasado? - Alice me fulminó con la mirada.

-¡NO SÉ QUE PONERME!

-No grites Alice... vamos, seguro que a Jasper...

-¡NO!, No lo digas... No digas que a Jasper le gustará lo que me ponga... Bella no funciona así, y lo sabes... sabes perfectamente que aunque parece que no SE FIJAN. - sonreí... un ataque de pánico en Alice es raro, es más típico de mi - ¡Ah, NO! Ni hablar no te rías de mi jovencita - dijo señalándome con él dedo. Deje de sonreír.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? - me miró durante unos segundos...

-¿Puedo coger tus zapatos negros? ¿Los de tacón? ¿O te los vas a poner tú? - pensé por un momento lo que me podía poner esta noche...

-Claro, creo que me pondré los verdes que tengo...

-¿Y la blusa verde?

-Si...

-He reservado en un sitio muy... elegante... quizás debas ponerte el vestido negro.

-Alice, no pienses en lo que me voy a poner yo, ¿vale? Voy a por los zapatos, no te muevas.

-Tranquila tengo para rato - dijo mientras cogía un vestido azul celeste y se miraba en el espejo con él delante.

-¿Por cierto donde vamos a cenar?

-En C'est la vie!

Sin que se diera cuenta cogí su móvil que descansaba en la estantería de al lado de la puerta. En la cocina apunte rápidamente los cuatro últimos números que había, entre mi móvil y el de Jasper, aunque había uno que se repetía durante varios días. Deje el móvil en la encimera en la parte más cercana a la habitación de Alice. Una vez en mi cuarto saque los zapatos del armario y encendí mi portátil, puse C'est la vie en Google y enseguida apareció la Web del restaurante, mire mi lista y entre esos números que apunte estaba el de C'est la vie, el que vi que más se había repetido. Sonreí.

Cogí mi móvil y llame a Edward.

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola! ¿Sabes algo?

-Tengo el restaurante... "C'est la vie"

-Vale, ¿teléfono?

-¿Edward? esta Jasper contigo

-En su cuarto, ¿por?

-Porque Alice esta teniendo una crisis nerviosa en relación a lo que se va a poner, y en fin, lo esta haciendo en función de este restaurante. Es un restaurante al que estoy segura lleva mucho queriendo ir y es casi imposible conseguir mesa. Ha llamado un montón de veces... quizás Jasper debería replantearse y cancelar su restaurante e ir a este, seguro que es fácil llamarles y pedir que cambien la mesa de cuatro a dos personas.

-Espera, voy a preguntárselo.

Mientras Edward hablaba con Jasper mire entre mi ropa, paré en el vestido negro, ¿sería demasiado para esta noche?

-¿Bella?

-¿Cual es el número? Va ha hacer lo que dices tu. - Le di el número y después le pregunté - ¿Donde vamos a cenar tú y yo?

-¿Quieres cenar aquí?

-Vale. ¿Y después...? me refiero... que tiene Jasper pensado.

-No tengo ni idea... Supongo que tendremos que correr el riesgo de improvisar - los dos reímos.

-¡BELLAAAAA!

-¡Oh, vaya! me llama, tengo que ir... esta demasiado nerviosa.

-Te veo luego... ¿hacía las 8:45?

-OK.

-Hasta Luego.

-Adiós

Cuando llegue a la habitación Alice ya había recogido parte de la ropa, tenía el vestido azul celeste y otro entre negro y gris en la otra mano. No le había visto puesto nunca ninguno de los dos.

-¿Cual?

-Mmmmm... Me gusta más el azul - el gris, al menos para mi gusto era demasiado... provocativo. Alice los miró.

-¿Que te vas a poner tu?

-Ni azul, ni negro, lo prometo.

-Vale... ¿el azul?

-Yo creo que si...

-¿si? - Le ofrecí los zapatos. - Gracias. El azul entonces dijo. - saliendo de la habitación directa al baño - me voy a duchar, si llaman los chicos asegúrate de que lleguen aquí a las 8:30, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos...

-Si, si...

--

A las 8:30, en punto Jasper llamó a la puerta. Yo abrí. Y cuando Alice vio que Edward no estaba me fulminó con la mirada...

-Alice, cielo - dijo Jasper. Ella le miro - Estas increíble... - le ofreció su mano. - No te enfades con ella, ni con Edward, ¿vale?... Esto es idea mía. Vamos a cenar, tú y yo.

Alice me miró y le sonreí. Alice miro mi indumentaria, mucha más casual claramente no apta para el restaurante de lujo...

-¿Tu lo sabías? - Asentí... - Te odio...

-Ya sabes que no... Pasadlo bien. Y os veo luego...

-Si hacía las 10, Edward ya sabe como llegar.

-Genial. Y ahora, fuera, vamos, iros de una vez.

A los pocos minutos yo salía por la puerta y me dirigí al coche para ir a casa de Edward. Recibí un mensaje al móvil de Alice.

_"Gracias"_


	15. Encaje y satén

**14. Encaje y satén**

EPOV

Cuando abrir la puerta la imagen de Bella me dejo sin palabras. Estaba preciosa, la mitad de su pelo recogido en alto mientras el resto caía sobre sus hombros. Su piel blanca, y sus ojos maquillados de tal forma que resaltaba aún más su precioso iris color chocolate.

-¿Me vas a dejar pasar o no? - dijo guiñándome un ojo. Me eché a un lado sin decir nada. Entró y cerré la puerta tras ella. Me miraba sonriente - ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? - Negué con la cabeza.

-Estás preciosa - se ruborizó, apartando la mirada.

-Gracias... - dijo mirando la mesa de café que había delante del sofá, llena de mis apuntes... - ¿estabas estudiando? Edward...

-Prometo que ya he terminado - Caminé hasta la mesa y cerré los dos libros que había sobre la mesa y recogí los papeles de apuntes y los metí en su correspondiente carpeta. Volví a girarme hacía ella y le sonreí. Ella sonrió y empezó desabrochar los botones del abrigo y después lo colocó delicadamente sobre una de las sillas.

-Bueno, ¿y cual es el plan?

-¿Quieres que pidamos algo? ¿O podemos bajar a algún lado cerca? ¿Cocinar nosotros?

-¿Pizza? - sonreí.

-Vale.

--

BPOV

Os sorprendería lo rápido que llega una pizza y lo rápido que te la puedes comer... y lo rápido que pasa el tiempo.

Y lo cómodo que es el sofá de Edward. Mientras nos besábamos y acariciábamos dentro de nuestra burbuja personal, pude oír mi móvil sonar. Miré de reojo, buscando mi bolso.

-Ignóralo - dijo Edward entre besos, en mi cuello.

Entonces vi el reloj que había colgado en la pared: las 23:10.

-¡La hora! - empujé a Edward que ya había desviado la mirada hacía el reloj. Saqué el móvil del bolso. Era Alice. Descolgué corriendo.

-¡Lo siento! - dije

-Al menos espero haber interrumpido un acto lujurioso y lleno de pasión - dijo Alice, su tono de voz entre amenazante y divertido.

-Eeeee, más o menos.

-¿Sigues con la ropa puesta? - me miré y me sonrojé.

-¿Si?

-Bella a veces pareces una adolescente virgen intentando decidir si ha encontrado al chico ideal.

-¡Alice! - se echó a reír. Suspiré. - ¿qué tal la cena?

-Increíble... aun estoy en una nube. Tenéis que venir a este sitio, ¡es genial! y Jasper dice que el grupo le encantaría a Edward, así que mover vuestros precisos traseros hasta aquí YA.

-Está bien... ya vamos para allá. De acuerdo.

-Vale, ¡Ciao! - colgó.

Me giré a Edward y le sonreí. Ya se había puesto la chaqueta y me esperaba sujetando mi abrigo ya preparado para ayudarme a ponérmelo.

-Gracias.

--

El local al que entramos no era muy grande, y estaba tenuemente iluminado con las pequeñas velas que había en cada mesa y la luz del escenario, en el que una banda de Jazz tocaba un ritmo imposible mientras la cantante que tenía una voz brillante interactuaba con la gente que estaba más cerca del escenario.

-Están allí - dijo Edward apoyando una mano en la parte baja de mi cintura y guiándome hacía una de las mesas que estaba en un rincón. Con Jasper y Alice estaba además Rosalie y dos chicos más que no conocía.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa y después de las presentaciones pertinentes, dejamos solos a los chicos y a Rosalie hablando de coches al cabo de un rato y nos acercamos al escenario para ver a la banda tocar.

-Siento haber interrumpido... ¿en que punto estáis exactamente Edward y tú?... porque... bueno no quiero interrumpir nada... especial.

-Alice, tranquila, solo estábamos haciendo tiempo... supongo - se que Alice notó la decepción en mi voz, pero no pude evitarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? - Giré la cabeza para mirar a Edward, reía por algo que Liam uno de los chicos nuevos acaba de decir. En un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron, los dos sonreímos.

-No pasa nada... es solo que a veces creo que se contiene... - dije volviendo a mirar a Alice. Ella sonrió. - Yo le pedí ir despacio, y supongo que espera a que le indique que ya no hay que ir despacio. - Alice cada vez sonreía más - Deja de sonreír... no seas pervertida.

-¿Cuando será el gran día?

-Quizás el jueves... – me encogí de hombros y Alice se lanzó a mi cuello y me abrazó.

-Tenemos que ir de compras - dijo soltándome, miraba al infinito - necesitas lencería...

-¿Lencería? No Alice... no hace falta que...

-¿Como que no?

-Alice, ni siquiera se lo que Edward a planeado.

-¿Es sorpresa? - Sonrió.

-¿Tú lo sabes?

-Tengo una ligera idea... te va a encantar.

-Alice...

-No, le prometí que no te lo diría... y también prometí no intervenir. Claro que me dio permiso para asesórate cuando te arregles, aunque Jasper dice que me lo dijo para que me callara - Sonreí, seguramente Jasper tenía razón, Alice puede ser muy pesada sin tan siquiera proponérselo cuando se entusiasma por algo - Así que te estoy asesorando... Lencería de encaje. Eso seguro que le gusta... y tienes que ponerte algo azul, le encanta cuando llevas algo azul...

-¿A quien le encanta que vayas de azul? - Edward me rodeo la cintura con los brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla apoyando después su barbilla en mi cabeza. Alice le sonrió.

-A mi otro novio – dije yo sonriendo.

-¿Si? Pues tendré que darle la razón - dijo Edward girándome en sus brazos - Alice, Jasper quiere hablar contigo... - dijo Edward sin dejar de mirarme a mi. Yo miré a Alice y la sonreí.

-Sois tan monos... - dijo mientras se iba.

-¿Monos? - preguntó Edward. Yo puse los ojos en blanco - ¿De que hablabais, eh?

-Del jueves... - Edward miró hacía Alice.

-Tranquilo... tu sorpresa sigue a salvó pero de verdad le diste permiso para asesorarme cuando me arreglara – dije levantando una ceja de forma inquisitiva.

-Bueno ella no dejaba de decir cosas y sugerir sitios a los que te podía llevar y... - decía a trompicones.

-No te preocupes Edward, está bien - Me puse de puntillas y le besé.

Y el me devolvió el beso.

--

Esa noche Edward durmió en casa, así dejaríamos intimidad a Alice y Jasper. Y como otras veces simplemente dormimos abrazados. Y no pasamos de los besos y caricias inocentes.

Por la mañana Edward se marchó después de desayunar, tenía una tutoría, sí, en sábado, con el decano, algo sobre unas practicas de cirugía de las que no quise saber más...

Cuando se marchó decidí darme una ducha, mientras lo hacía recordé lo que hable con Alice anoche y vino a mi memoria el recuerdo de una vez en la que Michael y Tyler hicieron un comentario al pasar por delante de un escaparate donde los maniquís solo llevaban ropa interior, lencería sobre todo. Alice en seguida decidió que debíamos ir de compras. Y lo hicimos, pero yo al final no compré nada, alegando que era todo muy caro y que no había nada que me gustase.

Después de ducharme me marché al centro comercial. Paré frente al escaparate de aquella misma tienda. Suspiré y entré.

Paseé entre las estanterías y perchas, acariciando el satén y el encajé al pasar y horrorizándome por los precios, las transparencias y el reducido tamaño de la mayoría de las prendas. Casi era mejor no ponerse nada, desde luego era mucho más barato.

Quizás si que deba venir con Alice. Di media vuelta para salir de allí cuando una dependienta me interceptó a mitad de camino entre donde estaba y la puerta. Con una sonrisa amable en la cara.

-¿Puedo ayudarla? - Me quedé mirándola unos segundos, debía estar roja como un tomate.

-Yo... mmm

-¿Busca algo para llevar con una prenda en concreto? - me mordí el labio inferior...

-¿Una ocasión especial quizás? - dijo la mujer sonriendo de nuevo. Yo asentí levemente - Entiendo.

La mujer, que debía tener la edad de mi madre, me miró rápidamente de arriba abajo y después miró a nuestro alrededor. Camino hasta una de las perchas y cogió un conjunto y me lo mostró. Era granate, de encaje muy, muy fino, que obviamente no iba a dejar nada a la imaginación. Yo debí ponerme tan o más colorada que el sujetador. - ¿demasiado? - Asentí - Bueno, busca algo más discreto entonces, venga por aquí. Yo la seguí por la tienda hasta que fuimos al otro extremo en el que las prendas tenía colores menos chillones y encajes más tupidos... ¿por qué estaban escondidos? No recuerdo haber visto esto cuando vine con Alice.

La mujer cogió dos modelos distintos y me los mostró, los dos eran negros, uno era casi como un conjunto cualquiera de los que suelo usar salvo por un pequeño detalle de encaje en los bordes y el otro era muy similar pero era todo de encaje, aunque tupido, tenía como un forro de tela por detrás. Yo alargue mi mano y toque él segundo. Desde luego si voy a gastarme lo que cuesta un conjunto de estos, al menos si Alice lo ve ella lo consideré lencería... aunque quizás era demasiado... "poco".

-Este está bien... - dije suavemente, la duda tangible en mi voz.

-¿Quiere probárselo? o también... déjeme ver. - La mujer se acercó a otra de las perchas y rebuscó entre ellas - Puede que quiera algo un poco más provocativo que esto, pero sin ser tan extremo como lo que hay en aquel lado de la tienda - Sacó otro sujetador más. Este era completamente de encaje, no tenía tela por detrás, pero el dibujo del encaje era amplio, así que dejaría ver, pero no demasiado. Era perfecto. Sonreí un poco. -¿Quiere ver como le sienta? - La miré a los ojos y asentí.

Me guió hasta el probador.

Y ahí estaba mi reflejo. Me sentaba bien y aun no me explico como con una mirada esta mujer ha sabido cual era mi talla... Dejaba ver pero a la vez no, y me hacía el pecho bonito.

¿¿Le gustaría a Edward?? Bueno porque no iba a gustarle... ¿no?

* * *

Ya queda poquito... pervertidos :Þ (es broma...)


	16. Aniversario

**15. Aniversario**

BPOV

-Este... mmm... no esto, no, no, no... - El suelo de mi cuarto estaba lleno de ropa y doy gracias que de Alice aun no ha decidido ir a su armario, porque sino el pasillo y su cuarto también lo estaría. Yo recogía e iba doblando todo lo que podía. Alice murmuraba y refunfuñaba sin parar. - Deberíamos ir de compras, aún estamos a tiempo...

-No vamos a ir de compras - dije mientras me agachaba a recoger un chaqueta que Alice acababa de lanzar por encima de su cabeza.

Cuando me giré Alice me miraba sonriendo con la bolsa de "Woman's Secret" en la mano.

-¿Has ido a comprar lencería... sin mi? - dejo de sonreír unos segundos y después volvió a hacerlo. Sacó el sujetador y lo observó unos instantes. - Es bonito... es muy... tu.

-¿Gracias? - me lo dio.

-Pontéelo quiero ver como te queda

-¡¿Que?! ¡No!

-Oh, vamos Bella te he visto desnuda mil veces.

-¿Y qué? - dije quitándole la bolsa y guardando el sujetador.

-Vale, ¿pantalón, falda o vestido?

-¿En serio me vas a dejar elegir?

-No, pero quiero ver hasta donde puedo jugar - dijo dando palmas y saltitos como una niña pequeña.

-Vestido no...

-Vale... vestido entonces.

-Alice, preferiría...

-Un vestido y leggins... vamos Bella... colabora un poco... puedes ponerte tus converse si quieres....

-No voy a ponerme las converse...

-¿Donde esta?... Espera ¡ya sé! - Alice corrió, deduzco que a su habitación. Mi móvil empezó a sonar. Era Edward.

-¡Socorro! - le oí reírse al otro lado del telefono - Si tu ríete... la próxima vez que le digas a Alice que me ayuda para vestirme metalízate que cenaras TÚ solo.

-¿Tan horrible es?

-Debo llevar una hora viendo como la ropa sale de mi armario... y llevo puesto el vaquero y la camiseta que me puse esta mañana, así que si, es horrible.

-Si te sirve de consuelo esta mañana estuvo aquí inspeccionando mi armario y quería tirar la mitad de mi ropa.

-¿Qué? - suspiré - Alice entró con un vestido entre azul y verde, no sería capaz de definirlo, en la mano. Conocía ese vestido - Edward espera... ni hablar Alice no pienso ponerme ese vestido.

-¿Con quién estas hablando? ¿Y por qué no? La última vez que te lo preste estabas increíble.

-Si estabas increíble con el vestido yo estoy de acuerdo con Alice - dijo Edward al otro lado del telefono.

-Shhh, Edward tu no tienes voto en esto. Alice, NO.

-Bella, os dejo, solo quería decirte que pasaré a las 8:30 a por ti, ¿vale?

-A las 8:30, vale - sin saber como Alice me había quitado el teléfono.

-¿A las 8:30, estas loco? si son las 6:30, no, no, no... tengo que terminar de elegir la ropa, tiene que peinarse y yo tengo que maquillarla... es poco tiempo, a las 21:30. - Alice escuchó a Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco. - si, claro... no pienso dejar que lo haga ella, además dijiste... esta bien a las 21. Y ahora adiós. - colgó.

-Alice no me he despedido - me enseño la otra percha, era un vestido azul, muy sencillo.

-Vale, empezamos atendernos, dije, pero ¿no es muy corto?.

-Leggins, Bella, leggins... - cogí el vestido mientras Alice buscaba mis leggings y vi que el vestido tenía aún la etiqueta puesta.

-Alice...

-Mmmmm

-Aún no lo has estrenado, no puedo...

-Por favor Bella, no empieces. Es perfecto, es sencillo, no tiene escote así que no estarás preocupada por eso y así la lencería será mucho más impactante si no la intuye antes, queda muy sueltecillo, lo que hace que sea cómodo, es azul, que le gusta a él, y tiene el largo perfecto para llevarlo con los leggings - Alice me dio los leggins en ese momento. Y tenia en la otra mano mi americana negra. - Ahora quiero que vayas al baño y te duches. Yo tengo que buscar un cinturón y elegirte los zapatos. Después peinate... déjate el pelo suelto, ¿ok?

--

A las 8:50 estaba lista y esperando en mi cuarto, mientras terminaba de meter las cosas en el bolso que Alice me había prestado.

Alice se sentó en mi cama.

-¿Vais a venir aquí o ir a su piso? - Me encogí de hombros. Alice sonrió. - ¿Por qué estas nerviosa?

-Me siento como si fuera el baile de promoción.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Prefiero venir aquí...

-Bien dormiré en casa de Jasper entonces.

-Gracias - me puse la chaqueta y camine hasta la puerta.

Y al abrir allí estaba él. Deslumbrante como siempre, sonriendo con esa media sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón se acelerada.

Me sonrió. Y extendió una mano hacía mi. La cogí con firmeza.

-¡Adiós, Alice!

-Pasadlo bien, chicos - dijo Alice desde su habitación.

-Estas preciosa.

-Tu también estas muy guapo. - Caminamos hacía el ascensor cogidos de la mano - ¿Y adonde vamos?

-No seas impaciente - dijo mientras nos parábamos delante de la puerta del ascensor a esperarlo. Me dio un beso en los labios. Que yo le devolví.

Cuando nos subimos Edward puso un CD con mis canciones favoritas. Luego paramos delante de un restaurante que ya desde fuera parecía un sueño. Dio las llaves al aparcacoches y entramos. La mesa que nos dieron estaba en una zona como más tranquila e íntima. EL camarero nos dio una carta a cada uno y después le dio a Edward una carta de vinos. Edward le dijo que esperaríamos a ver que íbamos a cenar antes de elegir el vino. Cuando abrí la carta y vi los precios quise salir de allí.

-Edward, este sitio es muy caro... no puedo permitir que... - puso su mano sobre la mía.

-No te preocupes por eso, ¿vale?

--

La cena fue increíble, cuando el camarero nos vino a preguntar si queríamos postre Edward le dijo al camarero que cobrará dándole la tarjeta, cuando el camarero se alejó, e incliné hacía él.

-¿Y eso?

-Tomaremos el postre en otro sitio.

-¿Ah, si? Porque antes he visto la tarta de queso y tiene una pinta exquisita.

-Preferirás el postre del otro sitio.

-¿Si?

-¿Como estas tan seguro?

-Porque confió en el factor... sentimental. - dijo entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Vaya... así que vas a jugar sucio - dije arqueando una ceja.

-Mucho...

-¿Y después del postre?

-Quizás te apetezca una copa...

-Puede...

-Bueno pues entonces, _puede_ que vayamos a tomar una copa. Y después...

-Después me toca a mi llevarte a un sitio. - Le interrumpí, no me preocupé por ruborizarme, el vino ya me había sacado los colores, así que no creo que notara mi nerviosismo. Pero le pille desprevenido. - Bueno el aniversario es de los dos, yo también he planeado algo.

-Bien... claro, como quieras.

El camarero volvió entonces con la tarjeta y el ticket.

Y nos fuimos. Después de aparcar no tarde en darme cuenta una vez en el coche hacía donde íbamos.

-¡Oh, Dios Mío! hace meses que no vengo... desde que estuve contigo. No me lo creo - me lancé a su cuello y le abracé. - Edward se echó a reír.

-Pensé que te apetecerían unas buenas tortitas.

Cuando entramos, las chicas del turno de noche me saludaron y nos guiaron a una de las mesas del fondo, que ya estaba preparada y tenía un cartel de reservado. La camarera me dejo un carta y se alejó.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

-¿Qué? - preguntó, yo me encogí de hombros.

-Es que no tengo muchísima hambre, si lo llego a saber no ceno tanto. - Edward sonrió.

-¿Quieres que compartamos una ración? - dijo mientras me cogía la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos por encima de la mesa. Yo asentí.

Así que pedimos nuestras tortitas y las tomamos con tranquilidad, y después de pagar, nos dirigimos a la zona donde habíamos más bares y discotecas de la ciudad. El bar al que fuimos era pequeño, y no había mucha gente, aunque era viernes, al ser puente se notaba que mucha gente había aprovechado para ir a casa de sus familias, sobre todo los que vivían en otros estados.

Así que nos sentamos en un pequeña mesa que había en un rincón y después Edward se alejo a pedir unas cervezas dejándome sola. Le seguí con la mirada todo el tiempo y empecé a sentir los nervios que anunciaban lo que vendría después.

No estaba segura tan siquiera de querer tomarme la cerveza, quería irme ya, quería darle a Edward lo que había planeado... pero él ya había vuelto con las dos cervezas y se sentó a mi lado dejando una de ellas sobre la mesa delante mío y después me pasó un brazo por la cintura pegándome a él.

-¿Qué pasa...? - me susurró al oído. Cuando no contesté noté que se tensaba - Bella... ¿he hecho algo...? - ¡Oh, por dios! ¡No! No dije nada, puse mi mano sobre su muslo y le miré. Él me miró fijamente y yo negué con la cabeza. Él sonrió un poco, pero aún estaba desconcertado. Apreté un poco la mano que tenía sobe su muslo y respiré hondo para susurrar.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero Bella.

-No... te deseo, Edward, ahora... - Edward levantó las cejas entendiendo lo que implicaban mis palabras.

-¿Ahora? - susurró él al notar que mi mano ya no estaba quieta y que la movía lentamente de arriba a abajo desde la mitad de su muslo a la rodilla.

-Si... - dije mientras me acercaba a él besándole el cuello, y dejando mi mano peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna.

-¿A... aquí?

-No... vayámonos - dije separándome para mirarle a los ojos.

* * *

Conjunto de Bella en mi perfil


	17. Pasión

¡Hola!

Este capítulo contiene un lemon... avisados quedáis.

* * *

**16. Pasión**

**BPOV**

Estar cerca de mi piso ha sido un alivio, porque del bar aquí el camino ha sido realmente raro, hemos caminado el uno a lado del otro sin tocarnos ni mirarnos...

Ya pensaba que Edward iba a empezar a decirme cualquier cosa de las suyas, que si no quiere hacerme daño, que si deberíamos ir con tranquilidad, que no debemos precipitarnos.

Y para añadir más al asunto estoy nerviosa, nerviosísima... diría que incluso más que la primera vez. Por lo menos sé que esta vez será más satisfactorio que aquella vez.

¡Dios Mio! ¿Y si no le gusto en la cama? ¿Y si...? La puerta del ascensor se abrió delante de nosotros y entré. Edward entró detrás de mi dio al botón de mi piso, y de repente mi espalda estaba empotrada contra el espejo del fondo del ascensor mientras Edward me besaba desesperadamente. Mis manos inmediatamente se enredaron en su pelo, mientras que las suyas intentaban frenéticamente tocar algo de piel, pero entre el abrigo y la americana, Edward terminó colocando sus manos en mi cuello.

Gemí en su boca. Mientras él mordía mi labio inferior para después volverme a besar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Edward dejó de besarme, me miró a los ojos mientras caminaba hacia atrás tirando de mi para que saliera del ascensor. Después volvimos a caminar en silencio hasta mi puerta, pero esta vez cogidoFs de la mano. Me pregunté entonces cuanto tiempo llevaría él esperando a que yo le dijera que estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso, y me ruboricé.

Nos paramos delante de la puerta y busque las llaves en mi bolso. Cuando las encontré intenté abrir pero me temblaba tanto el pulso que no conseguía introducir la llave en la cerradura. Edward agarró mi mano y sin soltarla me ayudó abrir. No pude evitar sonreír al gesto, los nervios me estaban traicionando cuando hace 10 minutos era a él al que traicionaban.

Cerró la puerta y me abrazo haciendo que mi espalda se juntara con su pecho. Me giré en sus brazos y empecé a quitarle la chaqueta, mientras él desabrochaba lentamente los botones de mi abrigo. Una vez deje caer su chaqueta al suelo, remplace sus manos con las mías y me quité el abrigo bastante más rápido de lo que él parecía pretender. Necesitaba esto... y no tenía ganas de jugar ni de lentos preliminares, es como si lleváramos de preliminares desde él día que nos conocimos. Vi que sonreía y volvimos a besarnos.

Sin separar nuestros los labios le guié hacia la habitación, medio tropezando por el camino una vez, por lo que no pude evitar reírme y Edward aprovechó entonces para tirar de mi y rodeé su cintura con mis piernas.

Para cuando quise darme cuenta ya estábamos en mi habitación y con cuidado Edward me deslizo por su cuerpo hasta que mis pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, y pude notar el bulto en su pantalón entre nosotros, presionando contra mi estómago.

Mis dedos desabrochaban uno a uno los botones de su camisa mientras Edward acariciaba mis brazos y respiraba pausadamente sobre mi frente. Cuando termine con los botones deslice mis manos por su torso hasta sus hombros y deslice la camisa hasta que está calló al suelo.

Después di dos pasos hacía atrás sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos, él me devolvía la mirada intensamente.

Me quite la americana y después el cinturón dejándolos caer al suelo, saque los pies de las bailarinas y volví a dar dos pasos, pero esta vez de vuelta hacía él. Instantáneamente le besé poniéndome de puntillas mientras sus manos me agarraban por la cintura y me apretaban contra él.

Sus manos acariciaron mis costados mientras me quitaba el vestido con cuidado y lo dejo caer con delicadeza sobre su camisa. Se agachó y besó mi mejilla dulcemente antes de besar mi mandíbula y mi cuello.

Sus labios ardían contra mi piel, me guió lentamente hasta que la parte posterior de mis rodillas chocó contra la cama. Dejó de besarme y aproveché para intentar quitarle el cinturón. Las yemas de sus dedos dibujaban trazos sobre mi espalda y mi cintura, mientras mi pulso me traicionaba.

Los dedos que acariciaban mi cintura subieron por mi cuerpo hasta acariciar lentamente el encaje del sujetador. Alcé los ojos hacia su cara y los suyos seguían el movimiento que sus dedos hacían sobre el encaje y mi piel, sus labios aunque serios dejaban ver una ligera sonrisa. Noté arder mis mejillas, y me respiración se entrecortó, lo que hizo que Edward me mirara a los ojos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? - susurró

_¿Ayuda?... _Me di cuenta que aún no había conseguido abrir la hebilla del cinturón de Edward, él separó sus manos de mi piel y sentí frío en los lugares donde su piel había estado en contacto con la mía por ultima vez. Abrió la hebilla expertamente y después sus manos se posaron en mis caderas tirando de mí hacia él.

Cuando nuestros cuerpos chocaron nos fundimos una vez más en un beso. Le notaba entre nosotros y mis manos pelearon con el botón y la cremallera en el poco espacio que tenía. Intenté no tocarle, no aún.

Cuando por fin se deshizo de los pantalones me senté en la cama y me fui desplazando por ella hasta quedar recostada en ella. Edward me quito los leggings lentamente, acariciando la piel de mis piernas mientras los quitaba y después mientras se acercaba a mí hasta quedar de rodillas entre mis piernas.

Con su mano derecha acaricio mi mejilla y siguió un camino por mi cuello, mi torso, entre mis pechos donde se detuvo, Acarició lentamente mi piel sobre el encaje, note un cosquilleo por toda mi piel, y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos.

Su peso varió sobre la cama y noté su respiración sobre mi oreja.

-Eres preciosa... - susurró besando mi mejilla. Su mano se deslizo por mi cuerpo por debajo de mi, sus dedos acariciaron el cierre del sujetador - ¿puedo?

-Por favor... - supliqué, él sonrió.

Después noté los tirantes deslizarse por mis hombros y como el encaje se separaba de mi cuerpo.

Edward beso mi cuello. Mi clavícula. Mi torso. Mi pecho. Mi pezón.

Siguió repartiendo besos de un lado a otro sobre mis pechos, como si estuviera estudiando mi cuerpo.

Beso y succionó mis pezones. Acarició y apretó con delicadeza mis pechos.

Yo le devolvía las caricias por su pelo y su espalda.

Finalmente sus labios volvieron a los míos.

Mientras mis manos agarraban con fuerza el elástico de su ropa interior y la desplazaba hacía abajo un poco, después introduje mis manos debajo de la tela y acaricié sus glúteos, el respondió con un gruñido y hundiendo sus caderas sobre las mías, rozando su sexo con el mío provocando que mis caderas se alzaran contra las suyas.

Gemidos. Jadeos.

Calor. Sudor.

Su piel desnuda sobre la mía cuando al fin los dos nos deshicimos de toda la ropa.

Edward acaricio mis piernas, los dedos de su mano derecha acariciaban como plumas, recorrieron el interior de mi muslo.

Acarició el bello entre mis piernas, sus ojos perforaban los míos.

-¿Hace mucho? - susurró...

No entendí la pregunta y mi expresión debió delatarme.

-¿Desde... la última vez? - noté que mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Asentí ligeramente mientras ponía una mano en su nuca y acercaba sus labios a los míos.

-Estaré bien.

-No quiero hacerte daño... - le noté intentar separarse... ¡No!

-Por favor... - mi otra mano busco entre nosotros, las yemas de mis dedos rozaron la piel de su sexo. Edward cerró los ojos y cogió aire.

Sus dedos se hundieron entre mis labios y encontraron el pequeño bulto, lo acariciaron. Mi cuerpo reacciono al instante.

Lentamente torturo mi cuerpo con más besos y caricias. Hasta que note sus dedos en mi interior, sus labios en mi pecho y después en mi estomago, y después más abajo.

Me estremecí anticipando lo que iba a ocurrir... aunque las caricias seguían los besos cesaron. Me apoyé sobre los codos y le mire.

Un pregunta en su cara.

Me ruboricé. Nunca quise que me hicieran algo así... hasta ahora.

-Nunca nadie me ha... - empecé a decir, pero antes de que pudiera continuar Edward sonrió y separó los labios para después besar mi clítoris. Sus labios, su lengua, sus dedos... Jake y Mike los dos quisieron hacer esto... yo no quise, quizás por vergüenza o inseguridad.

Me desplome en la cama, el sonido que salió de mis pulmones me hizo preguntarme si los vecinos podrían oírnos... yo oigo a Alice cuando... - ¡Oh, Dios! - los dedos de Edward encontraron algo dentro de mi que provocó la explosión repentinamente. Ni siquiera se fue formando, el orgasmo se apoderó de mí de la nada.

Cuando por fin mi cuerpo empezó a relajarse Edward se puso sobre mí. Beso mi frente.

-¿Protección...?

-En la mesilla - susurré mientras alargaba la mano hasta el cajón de la mesilla y cogía el pequeño paquete, los dos nos incorporamos mientras yo lo abría. Me dispuse a ponerle el condón, pero él me lo quito de las manos.

-No sé si aguantaré que me lo pongas tú... - dijo sonriendo levemente mientras besaba mi frente su mano acarició mi pecho mientras me tumbaba de nuevo.

Su cuerpo volvió a rozar el mío. Nos fundimos en un abrazo mientras nuestros cuerpos se rozaban y fusionaban. Hasta que acabé encima. Y lentamente le introduje en mi interior... profundamente.

Los dos gruñimos fundidos en un beso apasionado, mientras nuestras caderas se detenían, mientras yo me acostumbraba a él. Hacia demasiado tiempo... y Edward es... impresionante. No puede evitar la sonrisa que provocó ese pensamiento.

-¿Estás bien? - dijo mientras separaba el pelo de mi frente.

-Mmmm... - fue lo único que pude decir, mientras mi cuerpo se acomodaba al suyo

Sus manos descansaron en mis caderas mientras me besaba de nuevo.

Poco a poco empecé a mover mis caderas, de alante atrás, aun no estaba preparada para más...

Edward dejo caer la cabeza en la almohada, sus ojos cerrados, una expresión de placer y preocupación... besé las arrugas de su ceño fruncido y giré mis caderas en un movimiento circular mientras besé su cuello y su pecho, Edward gimió. Y agarró mis caderas con fuerza pero a la vez con cuidado girando mi cuerpo, sin salir de mi interior hasta que volví a estar debajo de él. Sus labios atacaron los míos violentamente mientras sus caderas se movían con las mías.

Nuestras lenguas luchaban por dominar el beso mientras el éxtasis volvía llenar mi cuerpo.

Él también estaba cerca, lo notaba en su respiración, en sus movimientos.

Su mano entre nosotros provoco mi clímax segundos antes que él suyo.

Después el cayó sobre mi pero inmediatamente nos movió hasta que estábamos sobre nuestros costados.

Nos besamos... ahora dulcemente... durante minutos... hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

---

**EPOV**

Los cálidos rayos del sol bañaban mi rostro, era agradable.

Bella se movió a mi lado acurrucándose aún más contra mí. No abrí los ojos. Pero sonreí.

Su respiración me indicaba que aún dormía. La apreté más contra mí. La suave piel de sus pechos acariciaba mi costado.

Acaricié su sedoso pelo... ella suspiró. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre mi pecho se movió y me beso. El brazo que caí lánguidamente sobre mi estomago se movió y acarició el bello de mi pecho.

-Buenos días... - la oí decir mientras estiraba su cuerpo desnudo contra él mío, provocando un escalofrío en mi entrepierna.

-Mmmmmm... - contesté yo. Pude oír una risa silenciosa.

Anoche viví con ella la que puedo asegurar fue la experiencia más satisfactoria de mi vida... aunque estaba agotado.

-¿Cansado?

-Mmmm hmmm - Bella se movió y se separo de mi, abrí los ojos mientras se sentaba sobre mi vientre. Acaricie la fina tela de su ropa interior. - ¿cuando te has puesto esto? - Ella se encogió de hombros sonriente.

-Después de la tercera vez... - su cuerpo radiaba felicidad.

Mientras moví mis manos hasta que acaricie sus pechos, provocando la inmediata reacción de sus pezones.

-Preciosa... - susurré

Bella se ruborizó. Después su estomago protestó y se ruborizó aún más y se dejo caer sobre mi pecho escondiendo su cara en mi el hueco de mi cuello.

-¿Tienes hambre? - dijo un poco avergonzada.

-Un poco... y obviamente tu también - dije entre risas... ella rió conmigo.

Después se levantó yo me incorporé y la seguí con la mirada mientras recolectaba mi camisa del suelo y se lo ponía abrochando los botones lentamente. Después cogió mis calzoncillos y los tiro sobre la cama guiñándome un ojo.

-Espérame aquí traeré algo de comer - dijo sonriente saliendo de la habitación.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y sonreí recordando la intensidad de los sentimientos y sensaciones que compartí a noche con la mujer que desde hace relativamente poco tiempo se ha convertido en el motivo de mi existencia.

Imaginé entonces nuestro futuro... un futuro que quería entregarle si ella me aceptaba.

* * *

¡Wow! Hace mil años que no escribía en esta historia... lo echaba de menos. También ha sido muy intenso, quería que fuera perfecto... espero que os haya gustado. ;Þ


	18. Frustración

**17. Frustración**

-¿Pero cuando es el examen?

-El jueves que viene -dijo mientras buscaba algo en los apuntes.

-Edward... queda una semana, ¿por qué estas tan agobiado?

-Voy a suspender... -dijo ausente mientras leía por encima la hoja que había separado del resto y la comparaba con algo en el libro de texto que tenía sobre la mesa.

Negó con la cabeza volviendo a dejar la hoja con las demás y buscando de nuevo entre las siguientes.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Un dibujo...

Me estiré un poco para poder ver por encima de la pantalla del portátil. En el libro de texto que había sobre la mesa había una serie de dibujos de partes seccionadas de distintos órganos que así a simple vista, yo no sabría decir a que pertenecían.

-¿Y no te sirve ninguno de esos? -dije señalando el libro.

-No... - Susurró, volviendo a sacar una hoja entre los apuntes.

-Aún queda una semana... -insistí.

-No...

-Pero... es viernes.

-No...

Resoplé, cerrando el portátil malhumorada.

Edward llevaba sin salir las últimas tres semanas. Había tenido varios exámenes y expuesto 4 trabajos y además había podía asistir a 3 operaciones como _"espectador"._

Con lo que nos hemos visto _muy _poco, y casi siempre ha estado estudiando. Y para colmo, no me ha tocado más allá de algún beso o abrazo fugaz durante todos estos días, siempre por iniciativa mía. Quizás sea egoísta por mi parte, pero está abstinencia a la que me está sometiendo empieza a ser un suplicio. He intentado descargar esa acumulación de tensión sexual por mi cuenta... pero no es lo mismo.

Y realmente no sé si él tiene el mismo problema, pero empiezo a pensar que... no.

Además nadie tiene pensado trasnochar ni beber mucho, todos estamos de exámenes.

-He quedado con Alice dentro de 40 minutes en la puerta, así que me voy a arreglar - dije mirando el reloj.

-Mmmmhmmm...

_¡Genial! _Ni siquiera me estaba escuchando. Aparentemente ya había encontrado lo que buscaba, a juzgar por como miraba la hoja que tenía en la mano.

Como estaba en su casa, no tenía muchas cosas que ponerme, así que, y para al menos chincharle, me puse lo más provocativo que tenía a mano. Unos vaqueros súper ajustados y una camiseta de tirantes, que normalmente usaba de camiseta interior para abrigarme del frío, y que realza mi escote dejando muy poco a la imaginación bajo sus límites y unos botines. Cogí una chaqueta de punto y me peine y maquillé un poco.

Cuando ya estaba lista me planté en el salón con la chaqueta de punto en la mano.

-Me voy.

-Vale - contestó sin mirarme.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si?...

-No me esperes levantado, hoy iré a mi piso. - esas palabras hicieron que levantara la cabeza de los apuntes.

Al verme abrió los ojos impresionado.

-¿Vas a ir... así?

-Si.

-Pero...

-¡Qué!

-¿Con eso? -dijo señalando la camiseta. ¿_Ahora se va a poner protector y posesivo?_

-Si -dije poniéndome la chaqueta y la bufanda.

-¿Por qué no vas a volver aquí? -dijo levantándose y caminando hacía mi.

-Pues porque... prefiero dormir en mi casa hoy.

-Pero...

-¿Pero qué? - contesté un poco más bruscamente de lo que pretendía.

-¿Por qué estas enfadada?

-No estoy enfadada -contesté intentando controlar mi mal humor.

-Bella... tengo que estu... - puse mis dedos sobre sus labios.

-Shhhhh..., ya me he enterado, no hace falta que lo repitas una y otra vez, ¿vale? - abrí la puerta y me dispuse a salir.

-¿No te vas ni a despedir?

-Adiós

-¡Bella! - dijo sujetándome el brazo mientras me giraba y me besaba tiernamente, lo que provocó que perdiera la concertación un par de segundos antes de apartarme.

Nos quedamos mirándonos sin decir nada unos segundos. El sonrió levemente y yo me solté con brusquedad, y empecé a caminar hacia el ascensor. Pude ver como la sonrisa desaparecía de su cara mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

[...]

Me mandó seis mensajes a lo largo de la noche.

Seis.

En el primero me preguntaba qué me pasaba, en el segundo y tercero, intentaba justificar por qué no podía estar conmigo esta noche.

En los otros tres me pedía perdón.

No iba a conseguir que me sintiera culpable ahora, porque estaba pensando en mí en lugar de estudiar, eso lo tenía muy claro.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor de mi casa se abrieron unas tres horas después, él estaba allí sentado en el descansillo.

Me miraba fijamente, con la culpa grabada en la cara.

Suspiré mientras me acercaba a él. Tenía llave, no tenía porque esperar fuera.

-¿Qué haces aquí sentado? ¿Y tú llave? -dije mientras abría la puerta y él se levantaba del suelo.

-La olvidé... No me has contestado.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera, Edward?

-No sé... cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, vale, pues de acuerdo, lo sientes, me parece _bien_.

Entré en el piso y él entró detrás cerrando con cuidado.

-Bella, estoy agobiado...

-¿Sabes? -dije volviéndome hacía él mientras me quitaba el abrigo- por eso precisamente quería que salieras hoy, para relajarte un poco.

-Bella, es un examen importante.

-¡Queda una semana!

-¡Y no tengo ni idea!

-¡Siempre dices eso, Edward! Tus notas son impecables.

Habíamos ido alzando la voz y ahora nos mirábamos fijamente.

-¿En serio vamos a discutir por esto? -susurró él. Me giré malhumorada y caminé a mi cuarto, le sentía detrás mío- Bella, vamos... no te enfades.

-Ni siquiera quieres estar conmigo.

-¿Qué? Claro que quiero estar contigo. Estoy contigo siempre que puedo.

-Ya claro, estas conmigo en la misma habitación, te hago compañía, te hago la comida y la cena... pero no quieres _estar _conmigo de ninguna otra manera. -le miré, él me miraba claramente avergonzado- ¿Sabes cuando fue la última vez que me besaste?

-Antes cuando te has ido - susurró. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y la vez anterior?

-Esta tarde...

-No, esta tarde cuando llegué a tu piso, te di un beso en la mejilla y ni siquiera me dijiste hola.

-Claro que te dije hola.

-"Mmmmhhm" no es "Hola" Edward... no me has besado de verdad desde hace días, no me has _tocado _ni un pelo desde hace días. -Edward se acercó a mi un poco- No quiero que me beses ahora. - dije dándole la espalda de nuevo.

-Bella... vamos...

-No estoy de humor, me duele la cabeza y me va a venir el periodo, así que veté a casa.

Me rodeó con los brazos, no se lo impedí, pero sujeté sus manos, realmente no estaba de humor para hacer nada.

-No es cierto - susurró.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora no sé qué es un dolor de cabeza?

-No te va a venir el periodo.

-Oh, ahora controlas _eso -_dije molesta.

_-_No... He visto en mi cuarto... ¿por qué no me has dicho que estabas tomando la píldora?

-Lo hice...

-No, no me lo digis...

-¡Si! - le corté mientras me soltaba y me giraba de nuevo hacía él - Lo hice, te lo dije, y ¿sabes que dijiste?: _"De acuerdo", _pero ni siquiera levantaste la mirada de tu ordenador_. E_s más, unos días después te dije que tenía molestias y que aunque según el prospecto eran normales, estaba preocupada y ¡no me hiciste ni caso!... y... y... quería que fueras conmigo al ginecólogo, porque lo odio, pero claro tenías que estudiar y no quería molestarte más, porque estabas tan agobiado y cada vez que te hablaba te agobiabas más. - le empujé en el pecho para que me diera un poco de espacio, él se echó para atrás. Me miraba fijamente, muy serio- Yo también tengo exámenes, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera me has preguntado como me esta yendo. ¡Yo te pregunto cada día! Aunque da igual total apenas me contestas... ¡solo piensas en tus estudios! -Edward sujeto mi cara con las manos con delicadeza, pero a la vez con fuerza.

-Shhhh... vale... soy un autentico gilipollas, Bella... pero cálmate. - Secó las lágrimas que ya me traicionaban con los pulgares.

-¡No quiero calmarme!

Me rodeó entre los brazos y le dejé. Agarré con fuerza su sudadera mientras él esperaba.

-¿Qué molestias?

-Ya da igual...

-Bella, venga déjame al menos intentarlo.

-Ya no las tengo, así que da igual.

-De acuerdo... -suspiró- ¿cuando tienes la próxima cita con el ginecólogo?

-Después de la próxima regla.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No... tienes un examen ese día.

-¿A qué hora es?

-Antes de tu examen, lo comprobé.

-Esta bien... cambia la cita.

-No.

-Bella, vamos, no te pongas difícil... déjame...

-¿Arreglarlo?

-Si.

-Era el único hueco que tenían, sino tendré que esperar otro mes más.

-Esta bien. ¿Y tus exámenes?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Creo que bien. ¿Has terminado ya?

-¿Qué?

-Vete a tu casa Edward.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Me echas?

-Si.

Me fui al baño entonces y me preparé para dormir.

Edward no se marchó cuando salí del cuarto de baño Jasper y Alice ya habían vuelto y estaba hablando con Jasper en el salón.

Alice se preparó para entrar ella en el baño y cuando estuvo a mi lado me miró y vocalizó _¿Que pasa? _Yo le contesté negando con la cabeza y después me encerré en mi cuarto.

Edward durmió en el sofá.

[...]

Le observé mientras dormía.

Nuestro sofá le quedaba pequeño, seguramente estaba incomodísimo y por la mañana le dolería todo el cuerpo.

Solo podía pensar en que había reaccionado de forma exagerada, pero era cierto que me había estado... _descuidando. _Le echaba de menos.

Pasé los dedos lentamente por su pelo.

Él abrió los ojos, estaba aún medio dormido.

Me puse de pie, él me miraba.

-Ven a la cama... mañana no podrás ni andar si sigues ahí. - le ofrecí una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Caminamos en silencio hacía mi cuarto.

Yo me metí en la cama, y me acurruqué contra la pared dándole la espalda para dejarle sitio. Edward se quitó los vaqueros y se tumbó a mi lado.

-Se que prometí no obsesionarme con los estudios - susurró.

-Edward... sé que he exagerado... un poco, pero... aún así...

-No. No hagas esto. No intentes convencerte de eso. - Me giré hacía él y miré en sus profundos ojos verdes que miraban detenidamente mi cara. - Siento haber estado tan ausente.

-Se que tus estudios son importantes... pero... estudias todo el rato, y estoy segura de que no te hace tanta falta, necesitas un respiro.

-¿Una tregua?

Lo pensé durante unos minutos durante los cuales, nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro.

-¿Qué tipo de tregua?

-Déjame compensarte el resto del fin de semana por haber sido tan gilipollas.

Sonreí.

Le di un beso en la frente.

Y cerré los ojos para dormir.

* * *

_Mmmmmm... a ver que tiene este pensado ;P_


End file.
